Forever Entwined
by Reina de Rosas
Summary: YES, UPDATED AT LAST! Joey Potter had enough to deal with in her life. But when a life changing event hits her, it will take her down a road she never imagined, but her new life will go to show her that some lives are just forever entwined... ALTERNATE S6
1. Moving on, Sort of

Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely barrowing for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and so on. .. Just please don't sue me! I'm just a lonely high school senior with no money, making up stories for my own amusement, (I think I already told you that!) 'cuz I got nothing better to do on my Friday nights!

Author's note: Hey, there all you Dawson/Joey fans! I just came to the realization that there aren't enough D/J fanfics out here, so I decided to take matters into my own hands! BTW, this is my first D/J fanfic ever, so please be gentle on me! So, c'mon, show your D/J love! We will get the happy ending! And let me know what you think! Review or write to me at: note#2: Character's thoughts are italicized, in case anyone gets confused.

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 1

Lifting up the last chair on the table, Joey was more than happy for tonight to be over. The past week had done more than enough on her. Working 3 nights a week, keeping up in her schoolwork, and being the peacemaker, once more, in Audrey and Pacey's constant little domestic disputes. And while that wasn't enough, seeing Dawson again, to say the least, for the first time in over 2 weeks, it was pretty safe to say that it had been a long week.

"Hey Emma, I'm all done with the chairs, so I'm just gonna head out now." Joey said as she went to pick up her coat and bag.

"All right, but remember I need someone to cover for me on Tuesday. If you can, I'd so love you." Emma replied as she wiped down the last of the bar. Finished, she wiped her hands on the towel and threw it under the bar. "Well, looks like I'm all done myself. What do you say that I lock up and I'll walk out with you?"

Joey finished getting her jacket on, pulling her hair out from the collar. "Sure, no problem." Smiling, she picked up her purse and stilled as she heard "As I Lay Me Down to Sleep" beginning to play on the jukebox. _Damn. Almost one month and it still makes me want to cry. Note to self: find a way to pull that CD out of there._ Despite what she said, she couldn't help but let herself feel his arms around her, remembering the faint scent of cologne on his shirt, swaying ever so slight-

"Joey? Earth to Joooey!"

Joey looked up to see Emma standing with the door open, shaking the keys in the air. "Joey? Are you coming or have you fallen in love with the place so much that you've decided to spend the night now?"

_Come on Joey; don't start letting your mind wonder again._ She went over to the jukebox, and unplugged it, killing the song mid-way. "Sorry, just forgot to turn off the jukebox." Joey went back to grab her bag and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well hurry up, it's bloody cold out here!"

Once Emma finished locking up the bar, she and Joey began casually walking down the street. "So, Emma, I've gotta ask. What's it like living with Pacey and Jack?"

Emma jammed her hands in her pockets, contemplating her answer. "Well, Jack isn't so bad. He pretty much keeps to himself, so I haven't seen much of him. I was beginning to think that he a tad bit scared of me!" She laughed. "But Pacey is another story entirely."

Joey nodded her head in agreement. " He always is."

"Tell me about it. He's a sloppy little oinker, uses up all the coffee for those marathon studying sessions of his, and the other morning, I came down to find him sitting in front of the telly, eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons in his boxers. He hasn't driven me completely bonkers yet, but somehow, I'm starting to get the feeling that won't be such a difficult accomplishment."

Joey smiled. _Pacey, the eternal 8 year old._ "That's Pacey; 19 going on 8. But don't worry, he's manageable once you get to know him and have him properly trained."

They laughed and quickly silence followed as they kept walking. "Joey, are you ok? I mean, you seem a tad bit distant these days. Is something the matter? Is that stupid college of yours still talking about that letter you sent to that boy of yours, ummm, what's-his-name? ..." Emma asked as she looked over at Joey.

Joey tucked back a strand of hair, thinking about what to say. "Dawson. His name is Dawson. And no, I think Worthington has found better juicy tidbits to gnaw on other than my rather dysfunctional love life." She shrugged her shoulders. "Other than that, nothing's really wrong, I guess. I mean, other than running into him last week, out of the blue, I guess you could classify it as your average, ordinary, run-of-the-mill kind of week"

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I hate when that sort of thing happens. Did anything bad happen when the two of you saw each other again?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Another one of his girlfriends was there and she made quite the scene, simply put."

"Oh bloody God! That's never good. I'm so sorry, Joey. Personally, I don't see the reason for needing those egotistical, lamebrains we call men. But hey, to each his own."

"Thanks Emma, but it's ok, at least it's gonna be. The only thing I need right now is a hot shower and a warm bed. I'm just so glad that this week is over!"

"That goes for the both of us."

Pushing Dawson out of her head, she listened as Emma entailed her with stories about her week at work, at school, and with her band, Hell's Belles. Before they knew it, they had reached the edge of Worthington. Joey turned to Emma and hugged her. "Alrighty, here's my stop. You take care."

Emma pulled away. "You too mate." With that, she began walking back down the street to the flat. She turned back around. "Joey, don't forget about Tuesday!"

Joey waved back. "I won't!" She screamed. Once Emma turned the corner and was out of sight, Joey began her walk across the lawns. As she reached her dorm building, she began pulling out her keys. Closing her purse and reaching for the door, something caught the corner of her eye.

About 50 feet away from the building door, there was growing a bush of white roses. _Like the one that Dawson gave me for my birthday. I wonder if that's the same bu-_ _Joey! Get ahold of yourself. That's the second time today already. Just don't think about it._ She opened the door and hurried in.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After grabbing the mail downstairs, she walked up to the dorm. Opening the door and turning on the light, Joey noted the empty room, the still made bed, and the unmistaken able silence. _Audrey must be with Pacey tonight. Poor Emma._ She thought as she silently smiled.

Joey then hung her coat up and threw her purse on her bed. She walked over to her desk, and dropped off her mail. _Mail later. Shower now._

Joey walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes. Once the water got hot enough, she stepped in and let the steamy water rain down on her. _God, if only this week would just disappear._ She thought back over the week and though it all, she kept landing back to Dawson.

Out of all the movie sets and all of the crewmen working on them, she HAD to be delivering to the one where Dawson was working and Dawson HAD to be the one she had to talked to in order to get paid. _You know, I'm really starting to hate fate._

But seeing Dawson definitely took her breath away, as always. After all that happened and all that had been said, she still felt her heart jump when she saw him. But seeing him hard at work, doing what he did loved doing; she secretly felt so proud. It was a side that she had never seen before, except maybe back when they were 15, making "Sea Creature from the Deep" like it was going to be the next big Oscar winner.

Unfortunately, their last conversation left them stranded almost as strangers. The thick and cloudy silence was almost unbearable. Joey surreptitiously had anticipated that the next time they met, they would have a chance to sit down and talk, since e-mailing was definitely out of the question. And that in itself was more than enough for Joey to want to leave the set. But then came that girl.

She was pretty; she had to admit. Definitely a diva in the making. And she could definitely bring a room to mind-numbing silence; with proof of last week being more than enough. _What was her name? I think I heard it, Natalie, Natasha, Nicole, Oh I don't know!_

Joey finished her shower, and changed into some warm pajamas. She sat down at her desk, and taking a brush, smoothed out the damp tangles in her hair. Once she was finished, she flipped though the mail for anything of dire importance. At the bottom of the stack, she did find a letter from Bessie, just relaying the on-goings at the B and B, and letting her know about the latest Capeside info.

With nothing else, Joey turned out the light and climbed into bed. She buried herself under the covers, getting warm. _What I would give for one night without Dawson in my head._

"Funny, the one thing you wanted all your life, is now the one thing your just want to forget about. Talk about being careful what you wish for."

Listen, I write for the people, so please let me know what you think. Tell me you love it, hate it, or that you don't even care! (just kidding!) Just please review for me!


	2. Surprize of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I don't know if there is a student health center at Worthington, but it being a college and all, I'm assuming so. Any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. And let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words italicized indicates character's thoughts. Hope that helps!

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 2

(Set 1 week later after Chapter 1)

"Joey! C'mon Joey, Get up already!"

"Uhhh, go away Audrey, I feel like crap already; don't make it any worse." Joey muttered as she lazily lifted an arm up to swat her pesky roommate away. Audrey, being the stubborn woman she was, just got up and yanked the comforter off of Joey.

"Hey! Give that back for God's sake, I don't bother you when you're sleeping in!" Joey dragged herself off of the bed and over to Audrey, ready to fight with all she had, which at the moment, given the fact that she wasn't quite up to par, wasn't much. But hey, hell hath no fury like a sick woman disturbed from her sleep.

"No way, sister. You are getting up, getting properly dressed and getting your sick ass to the student health center, you understand?" Audrey continued on as she dropped the blanket back on Joey's bed and headed over to the closet. "And I am not taking no for an answer. Joey, you have been sick as hell this past week. You can't keep a single meal down, you get dizzy now just from staring at a portrait, you sleep 20 hours of the day and while you're like this, it's making it a hell of a time for you-."

"Ok, Audrey! If I go, will you please just shut up?" Joey yelled back as she dropped herself back on the bed with a muffled thud. As Audrey placed a pair of jeans, a top, and Joey's jacket on Joey's lap, she stood in front of her friend, hands both on her hips. "Gladly. Besides, I'm going with you just to make sure you actually go."

"Audrey, come on-"

"Joey, please. I'm worried about you. Please do this for me. Just consider this as a thoughtful gesture from your wonderful roommate. Which really is when you think about-"

Joey quickly rose back up, putting her hand in the air. "Alright, alright. I'll keep my end of the bargain, just don't talk anymore. It's giving me a headache." She got up from the bed, clothes in hand and shuffled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You can thank me later!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Audrey, remind me when you got all 'angel of mercy' on me?"

"Since you got all 'I've broken up with the love of my life and I'm all sick with grief about it.'" Audrey replied, not looking up from the battered up magazine she picked up on the coffee table in the waiting room.

"He's not the love of my life." Joey threw the book down on the chair that she had been attempting to read for the past half-hour. "And how long do we have to wait here?"

Audrey looked up at Joey with that 'yeah right' face. "Joey, I've only known you for a year and even I know that you two are meant to be. You two have that whole angels singing, fireworks shooting, destined to be, happily ever after, riding into the sunset made for each other. Now granted, he's also a guy and he's definitely a bastard for doing what he did to you-"

"Josephine Potter?"

Joey turned to see a nurse with a clipboard standing with the door open, searching the waiting room. "About time" she muttered.

She grabbed her purse and stuffed the book back in. "Continue telling me about my horrible love life when we get back to the dorm and I'm heavily medicated." She stood up placing the purse on her shoulder.

Audrey dramatically pressed her hand against her heart, gasping. "Since when did sweet Joey Potter become such a hard-core cynic?"

"Since day one of my life."

Joey followed the nurse into a waiting room and after going through the usual check-ups; Joey was left alone as the nurse went for the doctor. She sat on the examining table with her flimsy paper gown, hoping to leave as soon as possible. _Last time I ever let Audrey take me anywhere._

She thought about what Audrey had said in the waiting room. She had to admit, the girl did have a point. She hadn't been the most sociable person the first couple of days after Dawson had left. She had mechanically walked though her routine, going through the motions for the most part. Even Professor Heston was beginning to wonder what the hell was wrong with her. _Now there's a thought. Like the man would ever give a damn about anything._

"Miss Potter?"

Joey looked up to see a woman enter the room with a clipboard and a stethoscope hanging around her neck. The thirty something blonde gave her a quick smile as she sat across from Joey. She extended her hand in Joey's direction. "Hi Josephine, I'm Doctor Byer."

Joey shook her hand. "Hi Doctor. Please call me Joey. I hate that name."

The doctor smiled at her. "Ok Joey. I read over your chart and I have a pretty good idea of your diagnosis." Joey smiled. "That's good. I am soooo ready to be over this stomach flu or what ever it is that I've got. I thought it would go away on its own, but it just kept getting worse. So, do I need a prescription for this?"

The doctor looked at her after jotting some notes down. "Well Joey, first of all, you're not sick. You are a perfectly young woman. So, don't need to worry about that. But these symptoms aren't going away for awhile."

Hearing those words made Joey's heart race a bit and her mind start panicking. _Oh God, please don't let it be cancer._ "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're pregnant Joey."


	3. Hello Baby

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant at the in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words italicized indicates character's thoughts. Hope that helps!

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 3

"You're pregnant Joey."

_Oh. My. God._

Joey could have sworn that she felt her heart stop beating. Out of all the things in the world to happen, she never saw this coming.

"Joey?"

Joey shook her head a little and looked back at the slightly concerned doctor. "I'm sorry. It's just………a big surprise, that's all. I mean, are you sure, Dr. Byer?"

Dr. Byer quickly looked back over the file. "Well, you mentioned fatigue and nausea as two of your prominent symptoms. Tell me; when was your last period?" "Ummm..sometime in late august, I think." Joey said reluctantly, realizing just how stupid she was to have not seen it coming.

"Well, a missed period is a pretty big red flag, no pun intended." Joey couldn't help but smile just a bit. "But, just to be sure, why don't I take a blood test and verify it 100; is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, please. I would really like to know for sure." Joey surrendered her forearm as Dr. Byer extracted some blood. Joey had to look away, she had never been a brave person around needles and just looking at it made her feel woozy all over again.

She remembered when she was little, having to go to the doctor's office and hating every minute of it. She cried to her mom every time, begging and pleading to not let the Doctor poke her with the "sharp thing". But her mother always soothed her by sitting her on her lap, and singing her a song, while the doctor took the shot. 9 out of 10 times, she never felt it and she always thought, mommy had a "magic voice" that made all the pain go away.

Then when the cancer made her mom sicker and sicker by the day, Joey would sit by her bed, singing to her every song that she could think of, hoping that she had a magic voice too and that she could save her mom. It then she realized that no song could save her mom.

_God I wish my mom was here._

"Ok Joey, I'll go have this tested and I should be back in 20 minutes. You just wait right here." Dr. Byer collected her clipboard and exited the room. Joey could do nothing more than just wait. _Great, now what do I do?_ Joey placed a hand against her abdomen, as if to feel for the possibly growing life inside of her.

What was she going to do? Keep the baby? Give it up for adoption? Abortion was definitely out of the question. She could never have the heart to kill anything. But she was only 19, could she really do it? And what about Dawson?

_And there's the million-dollar question of the day._

What was she doing to do about Dawson? There were on different sides of the country, much less on speaking terms right now. Besides, how could she possibly tell him? 'Hey Dawson, I know we're not supposed to be talking to one another, but I just thought I'd let you know that your ex-best friend is carrying your child.' _Great, sounds like a tagline for Ricki Lake._

And knowing Dawson, he would do the honorable thing by coming back, insisting on marrying her and possibly giving up his just now blossoming career. That was just the kind of guy he was. But he would be marrying her for the baby's sake and no matter how much she still loved Dawson, that wasn't the kind of marriage she wanted. And his dream on top of-

"Joey?"

Joey looked up to see Dr. Byer coming back in and closing the door behind her. She sat back down on the stool where she was sitting earlier, and faced Joey again. Joey didn't even need her answer to know. It was almost instinctive. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

Dr. Byer nodded her head. "Yes, the test did indeed confirm it. But don't try to look at this in a negative way. You're bringing a new life into the world, whether or not you keep the baby, unless you're considering.."

Joey shook her head in reply. "No, I could never kill anyone or anything, I don't have the heart to do it." Dr. Byer smiled sweetly back at her. "That's a very good thought. Well in that case, I wrote you up a prescription for some prenatal medication and I wrote the name of a friend of mine, she's an OB-GYN, in case you need one." She held out the slips of paper to Joey, who tentatively took them, still internally in shock.

Dr. Byer stood up and was getting ready to leave. "Well Joey, you can get dressed now and may I suggest plenty of rest and care for yourself." She paused for a moment as she opened the door. "I'm sure this wasn't what you expected right now, being a student and all, but I wish you luck in both of your futures. You look like a strong woman, I'm sure you'll figure things out."

Joey smiled back at her. "Thank you." And with that, she left, the door quietly clicking behind her. Not wanting to be there any longer, Joey put her clothes back on and walked out and down the hallway, back to the waiting area.

She found Audrey pacing around like a caged tiger, obviously finding nothing else to keep her amused. Audrey soon caught sight of Joey as she entered the room. "Geez, it's about freakin' time! God, what'd they do to you in there? Perform surgery on you?"

She looked at Joey and saw her fidget with her purse and keep her eyes focused on one of the tiles on the ground. "Joey, what's wrong? What did they say?" Audrey flew into full drama mode. She grabbed Joey by the arms. "What is it? What happened? Something happened. You're sick. You've got something. Cancer-"

"Audrey, calm down! Geez, you'd think you were the one who went to the doctor. C'mon, let's go back to the dorm and I'll tell you what happened later." Joey began walking out of the health center, not looking or caring to see if Audrey was coming. "Hey, slow down Turbo!" Audrey grabbed her purse and her jacket and ran as quick as she could to catch up to Joey.

By the time Audrey caught up to Joey, Joey had already fallen into a deep trance, barely swerving the occasional student walking by. _Should I tell Audrey? Knowing her, everyone in downtown Boston will be aware of my 'delicate condition' by tomorrow morning. Then again, it will be hard explaining why I got such a big belly and- _

"Joey!"

Joey yanked herself out of her thoughts to see Audrey grasping on to her arm. She was semi-bent-over, breathing heavily. "Geez, next time, let me get a head start, ok?" She stood up and looked at Joey straight in the eye. "Now please Joey, you're starting to scare me. Please tell me what happened."

Joey looked away, thinking about it for a second. _Oh well, here goes nothing._ "Ok Audrey, I'll tell you, on the sole condition that you don't utter a word of this to anyone." Audrey eagerly agreed, tracing an X over her heart. "Absolutely! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Joey took a deep breath and leaned closer to Audrey. "I'm pregnant." Audrey jerked back in surprise. "OH MY GOD, you're what?" Several students stopped and turned in their direction. Joey tried to avoid looking at the spectators and started walking again. _Thanks a lot Audrey._

Audrey jogged back up to speed with Joey. "Oh Joey, I'm sorry. That was very stupid of me. Bad Audrey, Bad Audrey." She slapped herself on the hand, hoping to get a reaction out of Joey. Joey just kept walking, but Audrey noticed a thin line of tears simmering underneath her eyes. Audrey realized that this wasn't the time for jokes. _Ok, just get Joey back to the dorm and figure it out there._ The rest of the walk was held in complete silence.

Once they were back in the dorm, Joey just dropped her bag by the door and went and laid on her bed. Audrey picked up Joey's purse and hung it up, as well as hers. She tossed her jacket on her bed, grabbed her desk chair and pulled it up alongside Joey's bed.

Audrey sat down and waited a few seconds, in hopes that Joey would say something first. Seeing that Joey was starting to fall back into non- responsiveness, she decided to take the initiative. "Joey, say something. Anything. Talk to me. Let me call someone. Cry your heart out. Just don't become a mute again."

"Don't you dare call anyone. You promised not to say anything and I mean it, no one knows as of now, got it? Not Jack, Jen, Emma, not even Pacey. And especially not Dawson. Right now, it's just between you and me." Audrey replied, "Definitely, not a soul, I swear. But, don't you think they're going to find out eventually, say, when your stomach gets a bit wider?"

Joey pulled herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her legs. Resting her head on her knees, she looked over at Audrey. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious; right now is not a good time to add more thoughts into my head. There's too much for me to think about already." Audrey nodded in agreement and handed Joey a kleenex, which she accepted without a fight. "Ok, then let's talk it all through. We'll start with the basics. Are you going to keep the baby?"

Joey was quiet again for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I think I will. I mean, it doesn't make any sense, but all I know is that I want to keep this baby. I know it's not going to be easy, but I can't think of………ending this pregnancy, and it'll break me in two if I give it up and let something that's a part of both me and Dawson float around and never wonder where he or she is. Things happen for a reason and walking back over here, I was thinking about my mom. Maybe, somehow, this was a gift from her to me, almost like she's giving me back a piece of herself. I think I'm already in love with it and I'll never be able to let it go."

Audrey smiled at her and rubbed her belly. "Hey there, kiddo. It's Auntie Audrey!" She looked back at Joey. "What about Dawson? I mean, since this is his baby too. What are you going to do?"

Joey took a deep breath. "And that seems to be today's big question. Honestly, I don't know. A part of me wants to let him know, but if I do, he's going to give up everything he's worked so hard for, he's gonna want to marry me for the baby's sake, you know, be all gentleman-like and noble, but it'll be for all the wrong reasons. I don't want him to give up his career and I don't want him to marry me for this baby. If we ever did get married, it would be because he loves me and he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I think I already decided; I'm not going to tell him. As for the others, I'll tell them only if they don't tell Dawson. I'm going to be strong and do this on my own."

"Hey there missy, not all by yourself, I'm a great babysitter and I am most certainly going to be here with you every step of the way." Audrey jumped up from her seat and gave Joey a big hug. Joey hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Ok, enough of this serious crap. It's time to celebrate! Joey's going to go be a mommy! How about I go get us a couple of pints of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?" Joey nodded. "Sure, and while you're out, could you do me a favor and fill this prenatal prescription for me?" She said, pulling out the paper Dr. Byer gave her. "Certainly, I'll be right back, ok? Don't go anywhere!" Audrey put on her jacket, grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room.

Joey laid back down, feeling the rush from all the day's news. _Maybe a little nap will do me some good. _She placed her hand back over her stomach, whispering gently, " I'm not sure how I'm doing this, but just know that I love you." As she let herself slowly drift to sleep, one thing just kept ringing out through her head.

_I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby._


	4. Somewhere Out There

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!  
  
Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please!! Review or write to me at: reina_de_las_rosas@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this * * indicate thoughts. Hope that helps!  
  
Author's note #3: Audrey and Pacey do NOT break up, just to let you know. They are still, well, Audrey and Pacey. Also, Audrey doesn't start doing her spiral of self-destruction and drinking. Basically, Audrey's still a good person.  
  
Author's note#4 (I swear it's the last!): The song used in this particular chapter doesn't belong to me. Somewhere Out There was sung by Linda Ronstand and James Ingram, and is probably owned by someone whose name I'll never know. I claim nothing for this song, ok? Good  
  
Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.  
  
Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.  
  
Forever Entwined  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(One day after chapter 3)  
  
* Ok, Joey. Question of the Day: Remind yourself why you agreed to baby-sit Heston's offspring? * Joey finished putting on her shoes and standing up, grabbed her black long-sleeved top. After pulling her hair out of her shirt, she grabbed her brush and quickly brushed her hair out.  
  
The bathroom door opened behind her and out stepped Audrey, in her shocking, eye-popping Halloween getup. "Wow Audrey, what is it exactly you're supposed to be again? One of the undead?" Joey asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Audrey spun around in dramatic runway model fashion for Joey. She was wearing a black crochet top slashed along the front, black mini skirt with fishnet stockings, and her black leather jacket. Her eyes were heavily lined and her lips painted a dark blood red. She finished off her look by crimping her blonde strands, giving her a wild, uninhibited look, making her all the more ravishing.  
  
"No Joey. I'm supposed to be Nancy. You know, like Syd and Nancy?" She said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out her knee high stiletto boots. She walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Joey and began to slip them on. "You know, you can still come and hang with me and Pacey at the party. It'll be so much fun, bunny," she said, pushing out her lower lip in mock disappointment.  
  
"You know, I wish I could, but I can't tonight." Joey said as she got up from the bed, heading in the direction of the bathroom. Audrey let out an exasperating sigh, throwing her hands up in the air. "C'mon Joey! Can't you miss just one night of work to go have some fun on Halloween?"  
  
Joey put the brush back on the counter and double-checked herself in the mirror. "Look, I already told you I promised my Lit Professor that I would watch his daughter tonight. And despite what I think of the man, it's 50 dollars for taking the kid trick-or-treating for a couple of hours. I mean, how much could she take after her father? God willing."  
  
Audrey walked over and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, do you want me to come with you? I'm sure Pacey won't mind partying without me."  
  
Joey looked over to her roommate, smiling her gratitude. "No, you don't need to do that."  
  
"But-"  
  
Joey held her hand up in protest. "Audrey, we need to get some things straight. Yes, I'm pregnant; it's official, we all know now."  
  
"Actually, only you and I know."  
  
Joey shot deathly glares at Audrey's direction. "ANYWAYS.. you've been, being at a loss for a better term, amazing so far, supporting me and helping me through this, especially by not telling anyone. I can't thank you enough for that. But please, don't go rearranging your life for me. You still have a life and you need to take advantage of the opportunities away from me because I'm sure in due time, my raging hormones will drive you plenty crazy. And if anything I learned from Bessie, hell hath no fury like a pregnant lady. Besides, Pacey will start to get suspicious with you hanging all around me and protecting me like some piece of glass and he, of all people, CANNOT find out."  
  
Audrey laughed. "Ok, Point taken. I just wanna make sure you know you're not alone. I'm here, got it?" Audrey walked over and wrapped Joey in a hug.  
  
Joey hugged her back, "Yeah, I got it." She looked over Audrey's shoulder and checked the time on the clock. "Oh man, I better get going. I need to meet Heston at 8:00." Joey walked over to the coat hangers, throwing on her leather jacket and grabbing her purse. "I'll see ya later tonight, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Audrey said, while she grabbed her purse off the rack. "And Audrey, don't party too hard." Joey yelled out as she closed the door.  
  
"Yes, Mom" Audrey threw back.  
  
Joey stood still for a minute outside the door, her hand still on the doorknob. She looked down at her stomach, flattening her palm against it. * This is going to take a lot of getting used to. * Joey thought as she straightened herself out and started walking.  
  
(2 hours later, at the haunted house)  
  
Joey hated haunted houses. If there was one thing that Dawson was right about when they were little, it was that she really was a big scaredy-cat. * Like I would ever admit it to him. * Joey thought as she turned the corner, Eddie not too far behind her. Just then a skeleton fell out of its hiding place in the wall right in front of her. Joey jumped, screaming her head off. * Ok, that's it! I've had enough. Get Harley and get the hell out of here. * She turned to leave, running right smack into Eddie. Thankfully, Eddie grabbed Joey by the arms for balance before gravity took over.  
  
"Hey Joey, calm down. It's just a plastic skeleton. What are you so scared of?" Eddie said, laughing.  
  
Joey punched him in the arm. "Shut up, it's not funny. Besides, where's Harley?" She looked up ahead, but with the horrible lighting, she couldn't see the little exasperating 15-year old. * Ha. Little my foot. The girl definitely takes after her father. *  
  
"I'm sure she's fine; she looks like she take care of herself. Here, c'mon. The faster we get through here, the quicker you can find Harley." Eddie turned her around and nudged her to start walking. As they continued walking, silence grew between them, slightly unnerving Joey. * I guess now's a better time than ever. *  
  
"Eddie, there's-"  
  
"Joey, listen-"  
  
Both looked at the other, chuckling just a little bit. Eddie nodded his head. "It's ok, you go."  
  
Joey nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. * C'mon Joey, you can do this. Just get it all out before you throw up from the nerves. * Though, something in the back of her head told her that her nausea may not the nerves exactly. Distracting herself, She looked down at her fidgeting hands. "Eddie, about the other night, you were right. I kissed you for the wrong reason. It's just, seeing my ex-boyfriend again and having his latest girlfriend go off like that, well..you saw it. It definitely was something I wish would just disappear from the furthest reaches of my mind, but every time I close my eyes, it just keeps replaying in my head."  
  
"The thing is, I still love him. Hell, I've loved him since I was 15, maybe even younger; I just never realized it. He and I have hurt each other so much in the past and so much history between us, but I always still loved him. And that night, I felt so hurt and so left behind, 'cuz he seems to just keep on stepping with his life, and I just wanted to do the same. Kissing you just seemed to be the thing I needed in order to move on and I guess I used you more instead. You're an ok guy, amazingly irritating, but ok. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."  
  
Joey looked up at Eddie. Eddie stood quiet for a second, and then broke the silence. "Well, I guess that answers my question."  
  
Joey gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Eddie looked up at Joey and looked her in the eye. "Well, after the other night, I let myself think..and I began to wonder if maybe I should ask you out, see how things went, you know, to see if you were being really truthful that night or it was, like you said, a spontaneous reaction meant to hide what you were really feeling."  
  
Joey looked down at her hands, feeling awful. "I'm so sorry, Eddie. It's just-"  
  
Interrupting her, Eddie shrugged it off with a flick of his wrist. "Don't worry about it. That's just how things turn out." Changing the subject, he looked in front of him to see the final passageway. "Hey look, you made it out of your first haunted house. So how does it feel?" Joey simply smiled as he opened the door, leading back out to the street.  
  
"Hey Joey?"  
  
Joey looked over at Eddie. "What?"  
  
"Whoever this guy is, he's really lucky to have you."  
  
Joey stepped closer to him and embraced him. "Thank you for understanding." Pulling back, she looked at him. "You really think so?"  
  
Eddie let go of her and smiled. "If this guy can put up with you for as long as you say, he's definitely contending for the Nobel in miracles." Joey playfully punched him in the arm, her face etched in mock horror.  
  
"There you guys are! Geez, how long did you guys take in there?"  
  
Turning around, they saw Harley standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping. She brushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, as she walked over to Eddie. Joey rolled her eyes. It was so obvious that this girl was completely smitten with her co-worker. With her eyes locked on him, Harley asked, "So Eddie, how about that root beer float?"  
  
(A couple of hours later, Joey's dorm room)  
  
Joey unlocked the door, shuffling in and flipping on the light. Glancing over at Audrey's made bed, she knew her roommate most likely wouldn't be back 'til the wee hours of the morning. Or maybe she just got so partied out that she stayed with Pacey. Either way, she got to have a couple of hours of sleep, and right now, that was heavenly. * God, I'm never dealing with that child again. *  
  
After the haunted house, they returned to Hell's kitchen, where Eddie treated them to root beer floats and Joey was treated to seeing Harley throw herself at Eddie in every knowledgeable way possible, short of jumping the bar and physically throwing herself on the man. "Ah, to be an adolescent in lust." Joey muttered, shaking her head, with a smile on her face as she recalled how Harley had not-so-subtlely worked into the conversation her questions about Eddie's "experience" with women was. * Then again, seeing Eddie's face turn redder than a tomato was pretty worth it. *  
  
As she hung up her coat and purse, she walked over to her drawers and pulled out her pajamas. Once Joey finished changing, she felt her stomach start to fight against her. She raced straight to the bathroom, where she leaned over the toilet and removed all the contents of her stomach. * God, this baby is making me feel so sick. Why the hell do they call it morning sickness if I'm still throwing up at 11:30 at night! *  
  
Flushing the toilet, she lifted herself off the floor, a little shakily, but she managed to stand up and brush her teeth and hair. Putting her hairbrush back on the counter, she turned off all the lights and pulled back the covers as she slid into bed.  
  
Once she was settled into bed, she reached over onto her desk and turned on her radio to a low volume. In the weeks since she discovered she was pregnant, listening to music as she fell asleep was the only way she could sleep. It reminded her of her mother, singing her to sleep when she was younger; it made her almost feel closer, like she was almost there. The silence, unfortunately, gave her mind the freedom to wonder and run rampant, leading to nothing but tossing and turning. Joey shifted over onto her side, trying to get comfortable. Just as she began to close her eyes, her ears caught something.  
  
"And for all you night owls, here's a sweet tune to sleep to. From the movie, An American Tail, here's Linda Ronstand and James Ingram with Somewhere Out There. Thanks for listening to KBAD 101.3 Boston's one stop for great hits."  
  
Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight  
  
Joey sat up in bed. She remembered this song. Of course the movie hadn't been exactly an Oscar contender. * A story of immigrants traveling to the 'new world' only played out by talking vermin. Oh Please! * But there was something about this song that she absolutely loved. It always made her feel as though someone cared, even when she felt alone and at her lowest.  
  
* Like Dawson *  
  
Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there  
  
Joey threw back the covers and walked over to her dresser drawers. Opening the second drawer, she pushed back some shirts and pulled out an article wrapped in a white silk scarf. Unwrapping the scarf, she pulled out her most treasured possession, the corners of her mouth bending slightly upward as memories broke loose and flooded her mind with everything about that night.  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star  
  
Turning the snow globe upside down, she set it upright and watched as the white and iridescent flecks of snow leisurely drifted back down over its little realm. Hollywood. The city of stars and larger-than-life dreams. Joey looked down and flattened her hand over her abdomen. She lightly caressed the soft skin, watching the last flakes land on the Hollywood sign.  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky  
  
Where was Dawson right now? Probably back in California, like he had said. Did that Natalie girl go back with him? Or had he already moved on to another Hollywood starlet? Did he even think of her anymore? * Quit it Joey. * She thought. But she couldn't help it.  
  
Of all the men that she knew, Dawson had always been undoubtedly the most honorable man that she had ever known. And just when she thought it was absolutely perfect and for once, the timing was right, he went and pulled this on her, her of all people. Joey had at least liked to think that she was worth more than one night. * But you were the one that sent him away. * A little voice had harked back at her. * Great, now I'm fighting with myself. God, do I need therapy! *  
  
Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true  
  
Despite all the anger and hurt she still had, Joey so desperately wanted to call him, just to hear his voice if nothing else. For as long as she could remember, through her mom's death, through all the gossiping of her father's arrest, Dawson had always been there, her rock, her sanctuary to run to. Things were different this time. * How can you run to the one person who hurt you? *  
  
Joey pressed two fingers against her lips, and then pressed them against the soft flesh of her stomach. She climbed back into bed, still holding on to the snow globe. Snuggling under the covers, she whispered softly, "Please don't hate me for starting everything out so wrong. You weren't exactly planned, you know. But know one thing, you're not going anywhere." Her fingers curled around the smooth glass of the globe, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star  
  
Dawson stood by the window of his hotel room, looking out over the Boston skyline. It was an amazing view, but his thoughts weren't on the high-rises and the millions of twinkling lights. They kept falling back on Joey.  
  
He wanted to contact her, really he did. But it just seemed so damn hard. Besides trying to write an endless amount of emails, his hand had picked up the phone so many times and started dialing, but somewhere between the last few numbers, he'd end up losing his nerve. As much as he hated to admit it, he was the one at fault. He screwed up this time. And to be honest, he didn't know how to fix things. It was as though their time would never come. He loved Joey, there was and had never been any doubt before about that. And that night, God, it was indescribable. That entire day had been the best day of his life. And it had all gone up in smoke in seconds.  
  
And then there was that lovely scene that Natasha put Joey through. * God, if Joey wasn't talking to me before, she probably wouldn't go near me now. *  
  
He could see her hurt and betrayal flashing through her eyes, and he had wanted nothing more than to hold Joey and take her away. But he had the feeling that that was the last thing she wanted.  
  
He turned away from the window and turned up the radio. He flopped down on the bed as he listened to the music.  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky  
  
* It's Halloween. * He thought. Where was Joey? Was she asleep right now? Was she out partying with Audrey and everyone? He hated to admit it, but he really had to hand it to Natasha and Todd. They really got him with the whole dead-actress-back-from-the-dead thing. Speaking of Natasha, he had left her at the party about an hour ago and making out with her on the set only left him with more questions than answers.  
  
With Joey not talking to him and Natasha flirting with him like it had been back in the beginning, he had to decide whether or not to repursue this thing with Natasha. God, when did his life all of a sudden get so difficult?  
  
Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through (can see us through)  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true  
  
Dawson laughed. * If love were only so easy. * Joey had told him once upon a time that not only would love conquer all, but that they would get the happy ending. Could love really see them though this time?  
  
Author's Mini-note: Ok people, I know you're reading this! Please let me know what you think! Is it readable, sounding anything like the people we know and love? Please review, critique, tell me you love it, hate it. I thrive off of reviews and that's what helps me write. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for my story. If anybody is interested, email me, ok! Thanks and love lots!!!!! 


	5. No Turning Back

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!  
  
Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please!! Review or write to me at: reina_de_las_rosas@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this * * indicate thoughts. Hope that helps!  
  
Author's note #3: Audrey and Pacey do NOT break up, just to let you know. They are still, well, Audrey and Pacey. Also, Audrey doesn't start doing her spiral of self-destruction and drinking. I hate what they did to her on the show. (Hey, anybody notice how blonde girls who date Pacey eventually lose it? Just a thought.) Basically, Audrey's still a good person.  
  
Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.  
  
Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.  
  
Forever Entwined  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(2 weeks later, Hell's Kitchen)  
  
"Hey, Dawson, my man, what brings you here around these parts?" Pacey called out to Dawson as he turned around from the bar.  
  
Jen, with her current boyfriend, CJ, Jack, David, a friend of CJ's who had grown quite close to Jack over the past few weeks, Pacey, whose arm was around his ever-so-perky blonde of a girlfriend, Audrey, were all sitting there as Dawson approached the table. "Hey guys, I didn't know you guys were here. I just came to pick up some food for Todd and me. We're pulling an all-nighter editing this week's takes. So," Dawson said, looking around the table, "what are you guys all up to? Where's Joey?"  
  
"We're just waiting for Joey to get off work before we head over to Gram's for dinner." Audrey said, sweet sarcasm dripping off every word, "She's out making her last run right now though. She'll be back soon."  
  
She quickly added, muttering underneath her breath, "Hopefully, not while your sorry ass is in the vicinity."  
  
Pacey looked at her with puzzlement written all over his face. "Audrey, did you say something?"  
  
Audrey turned to face him, her classic 'sunshine' smile set in place. "No, Sweetie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go freshen up quickly." She slid off the stool and as she passed the father of her best friend's baby, she narrowed her eyes, sending him a look that could've poisoned him if looks could kill.  
  
* Ok, what the hell was that all about? * Dawson thought. The last time he checked, he hadn't done anything to her. He was gonna say something, but Jen spoke up. "Oh Dawson, I forgot to introduce you guys. Dawson, this is CJ and this is his friend, David."  
  
Brushing off Audrey's "evil eye", he introduced himself to Jen's friends. As he was shaking both their hands, Dawson remembered something. "Oh, hey, I completely forgot. I've been meaning to give these to you guys." He pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "I got the tickets through Todd; there should be enough for all of you." He handed the envelope to Jen. She opened the flap, pulling out a ticket.  
  
"No Doubt tickets? Oh my God!! I can't believe it!!" Jen exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged Dawson. "I knew you were good for something!"  
  
Dawson pulled apart from Jen and laughed, pretending to look hurt. "Oh gee, thanks Jen. At least I'm useful to somebody." Pacey spoke up, looking at the tickets. "Are you gonna come?"  
  
Dawson shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, Todd gave me and Natasha his personal tickets, but they're not in the same section as you guys. So we may not see you-"  
  
"Pick up order for Leery!!"  
  
Dawson turned around. "Oh, well, I guess I better get going. Hey, I hope you guys enjoy the tickets. Tell Joey I said hi." He said his goodbyes and went to pick up his order.  
  
As he was leaving, he reached for the door, only for the door to be opened for him. "Thanks" He said as he looked to the helpful stranger. "You're wel....come", said the brown-eyed girl, her voice faltering with every second.  
  
"Uh, hey Joey." He said. * God, could this be more perfect timing? * He screamed inside his head. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the uneasiness begin to set in.  
  
Joey, on the other hand, was in complete shock. She instinctively wrapped her arm around her stomach. Thank God she was only 7 weeks along and still had yet to show, though she hadn't ever felt so bloated in her life. * Oh My God. What the hell is going on? Why is he here? I thought Dawson was 3,000 miles from here! * "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Dawson asked, a very perplexed look on his face.  
  
"I mean, the last time I saw you, you said you were headed back to California." She said as she took a high interest in the pictures hanging behind his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, suffice to say, I got my job back. Which is exactly where I'm heading." He said, lifting the bag to indicate the food. "Yeah, so, I better get going. It was good to see you. Bye." Dawson said as quickly as possible, brushing by Joey before she could say anything else. * Yeah Dawson, Great scintillating conversation, Can't wait for the next one. *  
  
She turned around to look for Dawson, but found he had already disappeared into the crowds. A solitary tear escaped from her long lashes, sliding down her face as she realized that despite what she hoped, things would never be the same. * Great, as if my life didn't suck enough. I'm the freaking plague to him. *  
  
"Hey Bunny?"  
  
Quickly brushing away the wet trails on her face, Joey turned around to see Audrey standing behind her. By the look on her face, she had witnessed what had just happened. But all Audrey did was wrap her arms around Joey's shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, sweetie. Forget the bastard. C'mon, everyone's waiting at the table." She turned Joey around, and walked her back. "Now I'm gonna tell you again. Don't mope over him and don't skip another meal; you have to eat! You're eating for two now, remember?"  
  
"Audrey!" Joey exclaimed, praying that the others wouldn't overhear their conversation.  
  
"What are you two ladies up to?"  
  
Both girls turned to look at Pacey, who had brought over Audrey's coat while the others were gathering their things. Joey panicked, her face paling quickly. Audrey, being the wonderful actress that she was, went into total acting mode. "Oh nothing big, just planning our revenge on those vile, awful, unbearably painful to live with aliens from Mars that we, the human species, lovingly identify as men. No offense to you, sweetie." She said, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Aww, thanks. It's good to know I'm not in the count." Pacey added, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as the others joined them.  
  
"Well, I'm starving", Jen said, "How about we go see what Grams is cooking?" They all walked out into the crisp November air. While the guys walked ahead, deep in their own conversation, Jen walked in between Joey and Audrey. Jen pulled out the envelope, showing them the tickets. "Oh Joey, Audrey, you won't believe what Dawson just did for us.."  
  
Jen chatted on about the concert, but all Joey could grasp as she wrapped her arms around her waist, were seeing those blue eyes she had known all her life. Those eyes had watched over her, protected her, soothed her, saw though her to her soul, knew every inch of who she was. * Those eyes were the ones that loved me * Joey bitterly brushed at the hot tears that fell down her face.  
  
"Hey Joey, are you ok? You don't look so great." Joey blinked out of her thoughts and saw Jen looking over at her, her concern showing in her eyes. Joey offered her a small smile, pulling up all efforts to look in high spirits. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She lied.  
  
Jen took a closer look at Joey. She seemed exhausted and worn out, but it wasn't just that; she looked as though she was trying to hide something; but she couldn't be sure. * Perhaps work was a total bitch today for her. * Jen thought. Normally, Jen would have further pursued the subject, but with all the excitement about the concert, she let it drop this once and continued on about the concert. Joey shoved her hands into her coat pockets, trying her hardest to warm them back up. Audrey squealed in excitement about the concert, while Joey thought back to the blonde haired boy that lived down the creek from her a lifetime ago.  
  
Tonight, those cobalt blue eyes had been those of a stranger.  
  
(Night of the concert, Joey's dorm)  
  
"Audrey, not even Gwen takes this long getting ready and she's the one who's gonna have more cameras on her than you!" Joey yelled to the closed bathroom door as she stood by the door, coat and purse in hand, door propped open with her hip, foot tapping as she waited for Audrey to finish 'putting on her rock concert face'. * C'mon Audrey, the longer you take, the longer of a list I can make for reasons why I shouldn't be doing this. *  
  
Joey had been arguing with Audrey for 3 days now, telling why she shouldn't be going. With the way she had been the past few days, she might as well have branded a sign on her stomach that screamed, "Hey, look who's pregnant?" * The last thing I need is attention being honed in on me. *  
  
Almost overnight, Joey's hormones flared up, sending her, along with anyone else within a 500-foot radius of her, over the edge. She felt more exhausted than ever, and it seemed if she wasn't tracking down every bathroom on campus to regurgitate her last meal, it was to pee. And to top it off, it was as though every one of her nerves had been electrocuted and fried to a crisp. This morning, she nearly bit off her roommate's little blonde head when she woke her up, hollering her own rendition of "Hey Baby".  
  
Hell, the only one who seemed to be actually getting a kick from Joey's current disposition was Heston, who got a such a laugh yesterday out of pissing her off and roping her into a fight with him, the reason of which totally beyond her now. * Anymore of this and I will be turning into a female version of Heston. * She mentally shuddered at the thought.  
  
But Audrey's only counteraction to Joey's struggle against the concert was her insistence that she stop hiding and maybe just tell everyone the truth. "I mean, what could be so bad about telling your close friends, your best buds, pals, amigos? We're not just Dawson's friends, either. Besides, as much as I love you both, in all truth and honesty, you're not gonna be able to hide this forever." She had even added.  
  
And the unfortunate thing stood to be that Audrey had a point. In due time, the least of her concerns would be needing to use her ingenious imagination once more to give explanation to her growing absences and dangerous mood swings. She was going to start showing, * in a BIG way * she humorlessly added, and the whole "stomach flu" excuse was gonna fly right out the window.  
  
And what exactly was she going to do anyway? Drop out of sight? Change her name? Wear a disguise? Become a hermit, some pregnant recluse afraid of the world, or more specifically, the people she loved more than anyone in the world?  
  
Deep down, she knew it wasn't the end of the world if the others found out. Hell, even Grams, who once looked down on Bessie with her once trademark scornful eyes, had definitely loosened up over the years. Then again, living with a granddaughter like Jen for 5 years tends to do that to you.  
  
* Speaking of Bessie, that's an entirely different situation. * Joey thought as she wrapped her arms around her middle. Being blatantly honest, Bessie's reaction weighed on her mind more than anything else. Despite what she had told Audrey, she was afraid of doing this alone. She needed her sister more now than she ever needed her. She was just terrified of breaking it to her.  
  
She spent hours trying to decide on the best means of telling Bessie. Phone calls and e-mails were way too distant and impersonal, so telling her in person was her last and only option. She had been trying to decide the best possible time that she should go down and tell her, but fear only made her bide her time more and avoid Capeside as long as possible. Although Bessie was the last one to preach to her on this particular subject, she had a 4- year-old nephew to verify that, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy for Bessie to take. * And Bessie is definitely going to have questions abo- *  
  
"Ok, I'm all set!"  
  
Joey snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to face her roommate, as she stepped out of the bathroom, in her all too famous "I'm the diva, thou shall bow down to me" attitude. "About time Audrey" she said in a huffy, irritated tone. "Alright Miss Mommy, we're going. And to think I had to fight with you to come out tonight."  
  
Sharply turning around, Joey stopped right in the middle of the doorway, her eyes glaring at Audrey. "Ok, ground rules being set here and now. One, no 'mommy' jokes, innuendos or nursery rhyme singing. Two, someone asks why I keep leaving the group, you-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. 'She's must be coming down with something, just don't bother her about it.'" Audrey cut in, pushing Joey out of the dorm. "C'mon, I wanna get a t-shirt before the concert."  
  
While they were walking down the stairs, Audrey continued on. "You know Joey, if you wanna know what I think-" Joey dispassionately waved her hand at her roommate, "Yeah, yeah, I know. 'What could be so bad about telling your best friends, buds, pals, yadda, yadda, yadda.'" Audrey twisted her face in mock anger. "You know, if my name were Mark Twain, you'd be writing this stuff down!"  
  
They reached the doors and as Joey opened the door, she couldn't help but smile. "Audrey, read a Mark Twain novel and then we'll talk."  
  
(30 minutes later, outside the concert)  
  
"Ok, the others are already inside and waiting for us." Audrey proudly announced as she dropped her phone back into her purse. Joey nodded her head, digging her hands as deep as she could into her pockets. "Ok, so get the tickets out so we have them ready."  
  
Audrey looked up from her compact, confusion written all over her face. "I don't have the tickets. I thought you had them." Joey's jaw dropped, automatically thinking the worst. * Oh God, this is so not happening. *  
  
"I don't have them. You said you were gonna hold on to them." Audrey's face blushed a deep pink instantly. She furiously dug through the contents of her purse. "Well.., I know I had them earlier! Oh Shit!" She realized. "I must have left them in my other purse! Well, let's go back and get them then."  
  
Joey looked at her incredulously. "Audrey, think about it. By the time we go back and get the tickets, the concert will have already started. Let's just go." Joey began walking towards the parking lot, as Audrey ran ahead and stopped her. "Hey, hey, hey, wait a sec, Speedy Gonzales. We have to find a way to stay. I mean, think about it, when are you going to have this much fun ever again? C'mon Joey, pleeeeezzzzz.." Audrey whined, pushing her lip out, playing her puppy-dog face to the max. Joey sighed, thinking it over.  
  
Damnit, she was right. * Oh, please don't make this the start of a trend. * In a few months, everything was going to be different. An impromptu outing with friends would be difficult, to say the least, with a bouncing baby on her hip. She might as well enjoy being out tonight and declare it as one last night of fun and good old teenage recklessness. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But-"  
  
"Great!" Audrey grabbed her roommate's gloved hand, and started pulling her back in the direction of the concert. "I have an idea." "What kind of idea?" Joey asked, question riding in her voice, digging her heels in to slow down Audrey's lightning momentum. "Quit being such a worrier, Joey. It's a good idea. Trust me, have I ever steered you wrong?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Audrey let go of her hand, turning back and looking at Joey, smiling from her little joke. It had been a while since Audrey had seen Joey genuinely smile. She was glad to know that she could still make a joke or two, even if it was mainly aimed at her. "Ha ha, I'm glad to know that your delicate condition hasn't destroyed your sense of humor. Now, come on, let's get going." She started walking, avoiding the main entrance and heading around the perimeter of the building  
  
Joey reluctantly resigned herself to letting Audrey lead and her follow. Noticing that Audrey was walking towards the back of the building, she began to wonder just what she let Audrey drag her into. "Ok Audrey, confession time. What exactly are you trying to do? We don't have tickets, if you clearly remember, so how are we getting in?"  
  
"Well, the way I figured it, with my astounding seducing skills and your witty repertoire of words, no security guard-"  
  
"Oh No!" Joey cut in, suddenly seeing the big picture. "Sorry, but I'm not doing this!"  
  
She turned on her heel and began walking in the direction they had come from. Audrey followed suit, stopping her once more. "But Joey, think about it. How hard can it be?" Joey put her hands up in protestation. "No Audrey, I am not in the mood for this. I agreed to a fun, stress-free night, not a private, escorted tour of the Boston Police Department! I do not want to have this baby in prison!"  
  
Audrey grasped Joey's hands in a comforting grip. "Joey! Please, calm down. No baby is being born in prison. Besides, stripes don't really do all that much for your figure."  
  
"Audrey!"  
  
"Relax Joey!" Audrey gently pulled her towards the building. She linked arms with Joey as they approached another corner "It's an awesome idea. I mean, besides one steroid pumped, brain dead bouncer pretending to keep watch only until the highest bidder, with either the most green, or the bigger boobs, comes along, who else would be back..." Her voice halted to a stop as she looked ahead, "here?"  
  
Joey, confused as ever, followed Audrey's line of vision. The question she had for Audrey froze in her throat. Next to what appeared to be a backstage door, was a couple backed up against the wall, passionately engrossed in one another.  
  
But the couple's current position wasn't what had stopped both girls dead in their tracks. The girl was unidentifiable, being blocked by her date. But for Joey, even from behind, she could recognize that sandy colored hair that she had brushed her fingers through, that strong, sinuous physique that she had hugged, cuddled and had held on to for most of her life. * Oh My God, it can't be. This cannot be happening. Not tonight. *  
  
Breaking out of her lover's spell, the girl glanced over her date's shoulder and seeing the two girls, nudged him lightly, confirming everything that Joey had thought "Hey Dawson, looks like we have company."  
  
* Great, security must be getting a real kick out of this. * Dawson straightened up, releasing Natasha from his grip, turned around and saw that it sure as hell hadn't been some stodgy, overweight, minimum-wage security officer that found them, and at that moment, he all too much wished it had been, anyone but them. * Oh damn. *  
  
Standing about 30 feet away, Audrey, her jaw practically inches from the ground, glanced over to her best friend. Joey just stood silently, no words came from her lips, and nothing spoke from those dark chocolate pools of hers, but the silent brim of tears, building up behind her dark lashes. * Oh boy, this can't be good. * She thought. * Duh, Audrey! You and your pregnant best friend just walked in on the father of her child practically screwing someone on the side of a building! God, you are a blonde all right! * She added, mentally kicking herself in the head. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how Joey's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, as if to hide the growing child inside, or better yet, hold on to her crumbling heart.  
  
Audrey knew they needed to get out and get out fast. But unfortunately, Dawson and his date were walking towards them. The girl linked hands with him, a bright cheerful smile painted on her lips, but her eyes reflecting nothing but smugness. * What a little bitch I'd love to wipe that smug little perky-ass smile off her face. * Audrey thought.  
  
And as for Joey, hearing that she was pregnant by her best friend, who just happened to be the love of her life, definitely topped out as the most shocking moment of her life. But in that instant, standing there, pregnant and alone, running into said best friend as he played tonsil hockey with the diva movie star who he just forgot to mention he was still seeing back in tinsel town, while he made love to her on the other side of the country, was definitely giving former shocking moment a run for its money.  
  
She wanted to run, oh how she so wanted to run right now. But her feet betrayed her; they appeared to have grown to lead, making her impossible to run anywhere. * Oh of all the many other places I could be right now! * This was soooo not the time to be seeing him. * Uh, yeah, there's the understatement of the year! * Him and his perfect little movie star princess, with the oh-so smug look on her face. * Oh, to smack that little Hollywood smile off her face. *  
  
She could feel the hot tears burning her eyes. Blinking them back, she wrapped her arms around her waist, standing as straight and tall as she could, mustering up all the bravado she had. * Not gonna let him see me cry. Not gonna let him see me- *  
  
"Joey! Audrey!"  
  
Joey broke out of her rambling thoughts as she looked to Dawson and his 'little companion' walking towards them. A glance downward caught their intertwined hands. So he's moved on. Great, what else could go wrong?  
  
"Wow, uhh, it's great seeing you guys." Dawson said, a tint of uneasiness riding on his voice. God must be really having it in for him today!  
  
First, Todd gave them those bogus tickets, another one of his practical jokes, which made him look like such an idiot at the entrance. Then, Natasha dragged him around in hopes of sneaking backstage. While they were back there, one thing lead to another and soon enough, she had him up against the wall, practically mauling him.  
  
Then, last, but not least, who else in the world would possibly catch them back here other than his best friend/ex-girlfriend/ex-lover/soul mate? * Yeah, life's the cabaret. * He thought humorlessly.  
  
"Audrey, I don't believe you've met Natasha. Natasha, Audrey. Audrey, Natasha. And you've already met Joey." Dawson said, trying beyond anything to keep things within a civil context. Natasha stayed her distance, simply giving a cool wave of her hand. Audrey did the same, mimicking Natasha's 'holier than thou' attitude.  
  
Dawson looked over to Joey, who kept her distance, her gaze shifting away from him and Natasha. * God she looks so beautiful. * With Natasha, clad in a stylish white marabou-trimmed coat, her hair artistically styled, makeup painted on in all the right spots, she looked like a model fresh from the runway.  
  
But Joey looked, for lack of a better word.radiant. Even just plainly dressed in her old red Peabody coat and jeans, her hair down, softly falling around her shoulders, her natural beauty shone brighter than everything, captivating him as it always had for as long as he could remember, back to days that were simple, carefree before life came along.  
  
* God, days like those seemed to have existed a lifetime ago. * He thought briefly.  
  
"Oh, I remember you! You were at the set a few weeks ago, right? Sorry about that whole thing, I hope you're not mad or anything." Joey looked up at Natasha, whose façade became more and more transparent with every smile and every fake laugh.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, acting as blasé as possible. "Forget about it, wouldn't want you to lose any sleep over it." She knew Dawson's gaze was zoned in solely on her and she could feel his eyes boring into her flesh. She looked away, fearing her eyes would confess everything. * I can't do this anymore. I need to get away. *  
  
By a stroke of luck, or by intuition, the little one resting inside decided to intervene and make its presence known. From the sickening and overpowering scent of what had to have been Natasha's perfume, Joey could feel her stomach begin to rebel against her. "I'm sorry, I've got to go." She ran as quickly as she could, leaving behind the atrocious scene she wanted nothing more than to erase of her mind.  
  
Watching Joey run off like a bat out of hell, Audrey knew it was her cue to make her own departure. "Well, I best be going. Joey hasn't been feeling well lately, with the flu and all." Audrey explained to the baffled couple.  
  
Dawson took a step forward towards Joey's direction, disengaging himself from Natasha's grasp. He was really worried about Joey, but he couldn't help from wondering if her disappearing act was really sickness or just a means of getting away. * There's only one way of finding out. * "Well, here, let me help you."  
  
Audrey quickly blocked his path, preventing him from going any further, staring him down with her chilling blue eyes. "No Dawson, I'll take care of it. I would hate to ruin your guys' date and all." She said flatly with her usual sting of sarcasm.  
  
Glancing over at Natasha, she gave her a little 'valley girl' wave. "Nice meeting you Tasha! Catch you guys later!" Spinning around, she ran after her friend.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Natasha flipped her hair over her shoulder. "God, what a little bitch that blonde is. Thank God that little reunion of yours is over!"  
  
Dawson rubbed the bridge of his nose, furiously trying to keep his mounting headache at bay. He was so not in the mood to be listening to Natasha humiliate his friends, especially Joey; then again he wasn't in the mood for dealing with a pissed off Natasha either. He had had enough 90210 for tonight. "Leave her alone Natasha. She's Joey's roommate; she's just being the protective friend." Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "Well, good for little Miss Girl Scout. I'm sure that badge will come in handy one day."  
  
She sidled back up against Dawson, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned her lips towards his ear, whispering sharply in his ear. "Now that that's over, let's go have some real fun."  
  
Meanwhile, Joey sat back against the closest wall she could find, taking slow, but shaky, deep breaths. She leaned her head back against the cold brick, letting the sickening feeling finish passing through her system. * God, could this night get any worse? *  
  
She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed, and never come back out, let life and the world keep on turning, just so long as she could seek sanctuary between the warm sheets of her bed. Just when she had enough drama to deal with, the higher fates just had to throw this at her. * Like I have nothing else to do with my life. *  
  
Anger, hurt, sadness, humiliation, were all pumping all through her veins and fueling the increasingly throbbing headache that was pounding through her skull. She pressed her fingers to her temples, hoping to ease the pain in some way.  
  
Hot tears singed her eyelashes and burned trails down her cheeks as Joey squeezed her eyes tightly shut, attempting to shut out the images of a boy she had loved all her life passionately kissing another girl, against the wall, of his and Natasha's hand linked together. Of the poignant look on his face as he tried to capture her eyes with his to-  
  
"Joey, Joey where are you?"  
  
Joey looked up to see Audrey walking around the corner. She rushed over to Joey's side, helping her back on her feet. Audrey stopped her, looking at her, "Joey, are you ok, sweetie?"  
  
Joey looked up at her with that 'well, what do you think?' look. "Ok, stupid question, moving on." She thought. She threw her arm around Joey's shoulders as they started back for the parking lot. Audrey offered many consoling bits of conversation, but by the time they had reached the car, Joey had fallen completely silent, refusing to acknowledge or respond to anything.  
  
Audrey felt so helpless. Here was her best friend, practically gone mute, possibly on the verge of some kind of breakdown, who knew what was running though her head after what had just happened? She wanted so desperately to help, be there in some way.  
  
Firing up the engine and driving back to campus, Audrey thought about how Joey had always been there for her. Joey was the first real friend she ever had in her life. Yes, she had had friends back in California, but finding a loyal friend amongst the crowd she traveled with in high school was as likely as her friend, and next-door peeping tom, Jack would forever swear off swearing, or drinking for that matter. Joey had stood up to her own mother for her, made her feel like she wasn't some blight to her parents, like she was worth being around. And she loved Joey for that alone.  
  
Now granted, if it were Audrey, she would have reamed the guy, definitely leaving him with some permanent damage and a hefty physical therapy bill. But then again, she did tend to take matters to a dramatic extreme, even when not necessary. And right now, Joey was too hurt to lash out, at least for now. For as little as she had known the girl sitting next to her, Joey's defense was always to avoid, avoid and, oh yeah, continue avoiding the situation.  
  
Breaking out from her rambling mental amateur psychologist session, she glanced over at Joey. Joey just sat in the passenger seat, silent and still, her elbow propped up on the door, holding her head up as she blankly stared out on the late night activities of downtown Boston.  
  
Oh God, Audrey so wanted to beat the shit out of Dawson for this.  
  
(20 minutes later, Joey and Audrey's dorm)  
  
"Joey, please, you're really scaring me now. Come out of the bathroom." Audrey said to the mahogany bathroom door. No sounds came from the other side, and then she heard water flowing and the soft hiss of the shower running.  
  
Once they had gotten back to the dorm, Joey mutely walked straight for their dorm. Once inside, she proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom, leaving Audrey to stand outside, using any and every means she could think of of coaxing her out. As she was about to ask if she needed anything at least, her cell phone came to life, singing its digitized melody.  
  
Admitting temporary defeat, she went for her purse and fished out the phone. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Audrey, you there? What happened? Where are you guys? You guys said you were outside and you never came in. That was over an hour ago." * Oh great! Pacey! * She thought. "Oh yeah.about that.see, Joey wasn't feeling too great after I hung up with you, not to mention I forgot the tickets back at the dorm, so we just came back. I hope you're not too mad."  
  
Silence ensued. "No, I'm not mad, I'm just really curious. Listen, Joey's never been sick a day in her life, yet all of a sudden, she's got this stomach flu for three weeks and counting. Whenever she's out, she acts.I don't know, a little spacey, distant and you're always fluttering over her like some kind of mother hen" Pacey paused, trying to form his thoughts. "Basically what I'm getting at is, is there something going on with Joey that you're not telling me about?"  
  
Damn, moment of truth. She felt torn; she didn't want to lie to her boyfriend, but she swore to Joey that she wouldn't tell. But she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Pacey." She started, but then she noticed how quiet it had gotten. The shower had turned off. Joey was going to come out soon, God willing. "Pacey, listen, I really did forget the tickets, no lie. Joey's just got a bad case of the flu, she's been to a doctor and it's just put her in a really bad mood. As for the mother hen bit, which by the way, you will pay for, I'm just trying to be a good friend. Ok, is that so freakin' bad?" She tried to finish off quickly so Joey didn't hear overhear. "Listen, I've gotta go, ok? Sorry about tonight, really. Tell me all about it later. Better yet, call me and we'll do something, just us, ok? Love you, bye."  
  
"Audrey, wait." Pacey said as she flipped the phone shut.  
  
"Audrey, who were you talking to?"  
  
Audrey turned to see Joey walking out of the bathroom in her white robe, blotting the excess water out of her hair with a towel. Her tired face heavily wore the drama of the night's events. She had been through enough for one night.  
  
Audrey threw her phone onto her desk, shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh, that was just Pacey. He was just wondering why we came up MIA at the concert." Joey opened her mouth to say something, but Audrey quickly cut her off. "Don't worry. I didn't say a thing about tonight. Blamed it all on the tickets and you having a turn for the worse."  
  
Joey nodded her head, heading over to her drawers. She pulled out a loose long-sleeved shirt, pants and quietly changed. Audrey didn't know where to start, so she just decided to jump in.  
  
"Joey, I don't mean to be pushy, but I think you need to talk about it." Audrey quietly said, as she got ready for bed as well.  
  
Joey, whose back was to her as she sat on her bed, stilled at the Audrey's comment. In quiet response, she put the brush down and proceeded to plait her still damp hair. Silence filled the room for deafening seconds.  
  
"I thought about telling him."  
  
Audrey looked at Joey from behind as Joey dropped her head, cradling it in her hands. She walked over and sat down next to Joey. "After we ran into each other the other night, I kept thinking, 'maybe I should tell him', I mean, he's my best friend, we've prevailed through worse times." She mumbled into her hands. After a moment of meditation, she lifted her head, propping it back in her hands.  
  
Her look grew more and more distant as memories of earlier times played out in her mind. She sighed, completely lost in thought and unaware of how truly heartbroken she sounded. "But, after what happened tonight, it's too late. I mean, before, I could have salvaged ..something, maybe a scrap of what we once were, me and him, Dawson and Joey." Silent tears escaped from their deep brown confines, forming tiny salt rivers across her cheeks. Audrey's heart tightened at the sound of the weary timbre in her quieting voice.  
  
Joey quickly batted away the wetness on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "But after tonight, telling him will do nothing good for either one of us. He's moved on. Tonight was a sign; he's gone and I can't get him back. I mean, to an outsider, this is just a lousy, far-fetched revenge plot concocted by a vindictive ex-girlfriend, angry at the sight of her one-time boyfriend, making a clear attempt to move on with his life."  
  
She even beat Audrey to the punch, as though she could hear the growing number of questions cropping up in her mind. " I don't know how I'm gonna keep this to myself. Or how I plan on doing this by myself. But this is more than just my attempt at preserving any chances Dawson has of obtaining his dream. This isn't even about Dawson. This is my way of licking my wounds, saving what little pride I have left."  
  
Audrey, who had remained silent throughout all of Joey's talk, reached up and gingerly rubbed her friend's back. Setting aside all humor and punch lines, Audrey grew serious. "Joey, you're my best friend. Whatever it is, I'm here for you, you know that. But the real question is, are you sure you can do this?" She asked. "Concealing this from him means no turning back."  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself, Joey shook her head. "No.. no turning back was when he kissed me for the first time."  
  
"And I kissed him back."  
  
Ok Readers - what did you think? Please review! Feedback helps feed my imagination, so be sure to drop me a line!! 


	6. A Secret Leaks Out

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!  
  
Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please!! Review or write to me at: reina_de_las_rosas@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this * * indicate thoughts. Hope that helps!  
  
Author's note #3: Ok, so I fibbed a bit. Audrey and Pacey do break up, but not the way that the show depicted it, just so you know. They are still, well, Audrey and Pacey. Also, Audrey doesn't start doing her spiral of self- destruction and drinking. I hate what they did to her on the show. (Hey, anybody notice how blonde girls who date Pacey eventually lose it? Just a thought.) Basically, Audrey's still a good person.  
  
Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.  
  
Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.  
  
Forever Entwined  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Audrey walked back to her dorm along the tree-lined path, coming back from her Philosophy class. Today had been an exhausting day, * Try exhausting week! *, But thank god it was the last one for the next week!  
  
Thanksgiving break started tomorrow and Audrey had no spirit to fly cross- country to play the little china doll once more for her parents and their friends, just sitting there, at her parent's 'gatherings' and 'get- togethers', flashing her pearly whites and just looking pretty. Ugh, she had done it enough for 19 years.  
  
* In some primitive societies, it could be considered as a method of torture. *  
  
Thankfully, Joey insisted, no pleaded, that she go with her to Capeside to spend Thanksgiving, be there as a pillar to lean on so she didn't completely fall into emotional overload. Not that she hadn't stepped into that territory once or twice already.  
  
Joey definitely hadn't herself the last few weeks, what with her hormones running so rampant with her emotions. Audrey even found her one time crying at an episode of Saved by the Bell. When Audrey asked her what was wrong, she sniffled through her tears, pointing at the screen. "Kelly and Zack just broke up." She blubbered.  
  
Now she had been really panicky and skittish lately because as the days drew closer and closer, so did the day that she was going to have to confess to Bessie about the baby. "I can't break it to her by myself. I need someone there for distraction. Bodie and Alexander won't be enough help if all hell breaks loose. Please, Audrey, please?" She had insisted. Audrey agreed, of course, without hesitation. As well as to agreeing for Joey's moral support, but Audrey had her own reasons for going to Capeside with Joey.  
  
Honestly, she positively adored the little town that Joey and Dawson and Pacey all spent their childhood years growing up in. And Bessie was so warm and caring when she came, a total 180? from the life she had led.  
  
Sometimes, when she looked at Joey, a part of her subconscious wished she had lived along a lone creek, letting life go at its own sweet pace. Being with Joey's family made her feel like she had been there all along, like she actually belonged.  
  
Even though Joey had to live with her "pregnant, unwed sister, and the black boyfriend" growing up, thinking she was nothing more than the "too tall girl from the wrong side of the creek", she had some sort of family with her, loyal friends to a fault by her side. From where Audrey could see, Joey didn't quite see just how lucky she had gotten it.  
  
Audrey, on the other hand, spent her formative childhood passing through a succession of housekeepers and nannies, while mommy and daddy were jetting away to yet another tropical island to soak up as much sun and booze as their skin and liver would forgive them for.  
  
Yeah, money was supposed to bring happiness, and on Rodeo Drive, it sure did, but God, would she have paid every penny she had just to hear one positive, affirming praise from her mother's lips.  
  
She loved the big city, being a city girl after all, born and raised, but after coming to Capeside for the first time last summer, it definitely felt like a new home away from home. She couldn't pinpoint what fascinated her about Capeside, perhaps how picturesque it was or how LA seemed to be worlds away. Almost a vacation from your life, a deep breath of tranquility and serenity in a lightning paced world.  
  
God, she realized, once she got started, she just couldn't shut up! *Is this how I sound to everyone else? *  
  
Opening the door and entering the building, Audrey let her mind think for the first time how bad last night had gone. No, bad didn't even begin to describe it. Hell, catastrophic didn't quite suit it justice!  
  
Last night, as she thought about it, came as a domino effect trailing back to the night of the concert. Unfortunately, the discussion on the phone hadn't been a singled out incident, but merely the beginning. The others honestly accepted Audrey's forgetfulness, which was ironically enough, the truth to their absence at the concert. But, despite what Audrey had to say, Pacey was positive something was going on with Audrey and Joey and he had already set his mind on finding out.  
  
During any outings with the gang, Pacey closely watched Joey and Audrey and observed their every action. Joey had begun to notice Pacey's microscopic stares and naturally started panicking, but Audrey managed to convince her otherwise that it was just her hormones playing mind games on her. But she knew that Joey would notice that Pacey was taking more than a "friendly" interest in her and she couldn't buy much more time.  
  
As for Pacey, whenever they were alone, he would always be putting together an idea to figure out what was so damn secretive between them two girls, through slightly understated questions and discussions to flatly asking her what was going on.  
  
And so last night, she found herself backed into a corner when on their way back to the dorm. Before she opened the door to get in, Pacey clamped his hand over hers and the lock, blocking her entry and flatly told her that he had had enough.  
  
Looking down at her, he had asked her for the last time, "What is going on with you? And Joey, for that matter? What is it? What? Are you seeing someone else? Is Joey covering for you?" It was obvious that he was reaching to rouse Audrey enough into telling him. And Audrey had had enough of it.  
  
"No! What the hell?" Audrey wanted to slap the hell out of him as she finally felt her patience dissolve all together. "Damnit Pacey, I told you! It's none of your damn business! You know, not everything needs to be passed through to you. It's personal and you don't need to be involved. That's all you need to know. So just drop it!" She screamed at him.  
  
Pacey looked at her silently, and then dropped his hand off of the knob. "You know, I thought you trusted me. But, I can see that whatever this is, you don't want me 'involved'. I'm sorry. Call me when you decide to let me back into your life." With that, he walked away, leaving Audrey paralyzed, still reeling from what just unfolded.  
  
God, she felt so pissed at Pacey for doing that, and at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little pissed at Joey for putting her in that position. She quickly jammed the key into the lock and opened the door, still fuming over what just happened. As she shut the door though, she looked over and saw Joey, who had fallen asleep on her bed.  
  
Even in sleep, she looked so worried. She was desperately trying to keep all this on her shoulders, but Audrey could see every now and then, just for a split sec, just how alone Joey felt. All her anger slowly faded away as she realized that she couldn't abandon Joey for anything, especially not now. She was the only one in the world right now who knew what she was dealing with. Pacey..well, let him be an ass and think what he wants. In the end, there would be some major groveling and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her!  
  
She walked over to Joey's bed, picked up the fallen book from her hands and lifted her blanket, gently laying it over Joey's sleeping figure. She looked at her and without a single doubt in her mind; she knew she was doing the right thing, even if it meant her now ex-boyfriend hating her for the time being.  
  
She just prayed nothing got around to Dawson, for Joey's sake.  
  
Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Audrey brought herself back to the present as she looked around in her bag for her keys. Finding them, she got to her door and inserted the key. She opened the door to find Joey sitting on her bed, quietly reading a book, her bags all packed and set to go, sitting alongside the foot of the bed.  
  
Finding her asleep the night before and Joey leaving early for a class this morning had left her no time to drop last night's bombshell on her. And knowing Joey's "delicateness" lately, she wasn't even sure of a way of doing it without either setting her off on another panic attack, but she also knew that hiding it from her would only cause more problems in the future.  
  
* Damned if you do and damned if you don't. *  
  
"I can't do this." Joey stated, closing her book, looking up at her. Audrey just stood there, totally confused. "What? What in God's name are you talking about, woman?"  
  
"I can't do this. I can't go home." Joey said, getting off the bed and pacing around the floor, her hands wildly animating her distress. "I was packing this afternoon and it hit me, I can't do this. What the hell am I trying to do? I'm 19 years old, a sophomore in college and under the deluded belief that I'm just going to go home, tell my family I got myself knocked up, by my long time best friend nonetheless, and everything's going to be just fine? I mean, this is going to kill Bessie! And not just that, letting Bessie know is like having a ticking time bomb sitting next to you, because I know how much Bessie talks to Gale and once Gale finds out-"  
  
"Ok, stop right there." Audrey grabbed Joey's hands, gently holding them in her own. "Breathe deep ok." She instructed. She sat Joey back down on her bed and plopped down next to her. "Ok, first things first. You can do this, bunny. I'll be right there with you, remember? Your sister loves you and is going to support you, just like I am. I mean, she has to, she knows what you're going through."  
  
"But that's the thing," Joey interjected. "It's not all the same, Bessie at least had Bodie. I have an ex-best friend who I can't have nearby because unfortunately, he's the one who got me in this situation."  
  
Audrey knowingly raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Bunny, it takes 2 to tango."  
  
"Thanks, so what are you saying?" Joey vented, springing up from the bed, beginning to feel her stress and anxiety boil together into bubbles of anger. "It's my fault? That I wanted to get knocked up? Because, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that it's been my life's ambition to let myself get pregnant, particularly by the one man who I know in my heart I've always wanted, but could never have because God found it amusing to make us forever victims of 'bad timing'."  
  
She leaned against the wall, slowly sliding against it until she sat on the floor. She leaned her head back against the cool wood paneling. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, clearing out as much as she could. "And when I could have made things right, I fell back on my default defense mechanisms. I pushed him away. History repeated itself one more and I didn't stop it. And with all that's gone wrong in my life, there's still that chance that everything will go in the other direction again. And I can't take my life falling apart for the thousandth time."  
  
Audrey opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. All thoughts ran from her head as she looked past Joey. "Uh Joey?"  
  
Joey didn't move a bit. "What?" She warily asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"We've got company."  
  
Joey's head shot up as she looked to the door. Her face blanched at the sight of the person at the door.  
  
Jen stood awkwardly at the door. "Hi?"  
  
All right everybody! Thanks for all your patience and understanding. College took so much away from my writing time and creative thoughts. Hopefully, I can get on track and get a few more chapters out before the end of the year. But in the meantime, please review and let me know what you guys think! 


	7. Coming Home

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!  
  
Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please!! Review or write to me at: reina_de_las_rosas@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this * * indicate thoughts, and the lines of *~*~*~*~*~*~* are the start and end of flashbacks. Hope that helps!  
  
Author's note #3: Ok, so I fibbed a bit. Audrey and Pacey do break up, but not the way that the show depicted it, just so you know. They are still, well, Audrey and Pacey. Also, Audrey doesn't start doing her spiral of self- destruction and drinking. I hate what they did to her on the show. (Hey, anybody notice how blonde girls who date Pacey eventually lose it? Just a thought.) Basically, Audrey's still a good person.  
  
Author's note #4: (It's the last one! Honestly, I swear!) Last, not least, I want to personally thank and acknowledge my beta reader, Megan, for doing such a great job helping me with this story. She is an amazing help and an even more amazing D/J lover! The opening scene would not have existed without her. So I dedicate this chapter to Megan and I hope you'll love it!  
  
Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.  
  
Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.  
  
Forever Entwined  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(2 hours later, same day)  
  
"Audrey! Unless you want your car's interior redecorated, slow down and take into consideration the expecting mother riding in the passenger seat. You're giving me a headache." Joey yelled in her desperate attempt to get Audrey to stop going so damn fast.  
  
"Ok, ok, no worries. Just relax and don't put on any more unnecessary stress." Audrey said, changing her 'Rockin' Road Trip Tunes' CD to the new Relaxation CD she just burned for Joey. "Here, now close your eyes and imagine your self in a new place...."  
  
Joey leaned back in her seat, droning out the sound of Audrey's voice and stared out to the passing landscape. The road riding along the coastline from Boston to Capeside had always been a serene and scenic sight for her.  
  
Then again, it was more breathtaking when driving at the proper speed.  
  
As always, with Audrey, it was given that that was only one more rule she didn't intend on honoring. The Atlantic Ocean was nothing but a glittery blur against the dying rays of the day's sun, as the speeding blue BMW whizzed on by.  
  
Even flying by her in the blink of an eye, it was one of those things that stayed constant, no matter how many times she drove back and forth from one home to the other. * Unlike her father. * She randomly thought. It startled her that she even thought of that.  
  
It had been a long time since she allowed herself to think about her father. She hadn't even spoken to him in years, not since he was escorted out of her life in a pair of handcuffs for the second time. Even when she learned of her father's release and his current location, she lost her courage the second she stepped into the store he now worked for.  
  
She had wondered the store and found him near the back, stocking merchandise on the shelf. She watched him for a moment, working hard, and wondered why he never contacted her or Bessie once he was paroled. Despite what she wanted to think, a part of her was glad, glad that he couldn't come back a third time and single-handedly wreck her life again.  
  
And now that part of her was asking why she was there. Letting him back in would end disastrously. It was too much of an instinctive feeling that she couldn't ignore. And while she mentally debated, he almost caught a glimpse of her.  
  
Luckily, as he turned in her direction, she barely ducked behind a nearby shelf. Once the coast was clear, she walked back to the truck and drove away before she could change her mind.  
  
She thought about it for the next week after that. Should she at least call or write as a duty to let them know his family was alright? Even if he never made them his priority?  
  
In the end, several drafts of letters piled in the garbage can and her finger could never dial that last number. Even right now, in her position, she so desperately wanted a parent to be there, to protect her, to tell her it was alright. But she wondered if she could trust her father enough to let him back into her life and not destroy her heart.  
  
Or his grandchild's heart.  
  
Taking a break from her thoughts, she stared out the passenger window, squeezing her eyes shut from the bleeding scenery, trying desperately to keep her nausea at bay. She opened the window a crack. The salty tang of the Atlantic Ocean smelled so clean and felt so refreshing as the chilling air whipped across her face.  
  
But she knew the growing pit in her stomach wasn't just motion sickness or morning sickness, whatever it was. For the last 45 minutes, she had been replaying everything that had happened back at the dorm, now that her secret was slowly unraveling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey raked her hands through her hair, praying with everything that this was one hell of a bad dream. "God, this cannot be happening."  
  
Audrey got up, shooing Jen inside and closed the door behind her. "Jen, as much as we love you and all, what in God's name are you going here?"  
  
Jen raised the foil wrapped dish in her hands. "Grams wanted me to send this over for you guys to take back to Capeside, since you guys can't join us for Thanksgiving." She nodded over in Joey's direction. "But I can see that I came at somewhat of a bad time."  
  
Looking over, she saw that Joey had gotten up from her place on the floor and had sat back down on her bed. Jen placed the dish on the nearest table, and sat down next to her.  
  
Joey was reluctant to say anything. Now that someone else in their inner circle knew, especially someone so close to Dawson, it was only a matter of time before the truth got to his ears.  
  
"Congratulations, you figured out my big secret." she mumbled.  
  
Jen grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Well, I have to say I'm rather impressed. In our little circle of friends, things tend to circulate pretty quickly." She paused for a moment, searching for the right thing to say. "So, you really are...."  
  
"Yeah, a little over 2 months."  
  
Doing the math was a cinch. "So that makes it...."  
  
"Yes, that makes it Dawson's." Joey finished for her. "And yes, he doesn't know and is not going to know. Not now, not in 5-6 years, never." She pulled her hand back and got up. She paced around the room aimlessly, suddenly feeling so confined within her dorm walls.  
  
Jen looked at Audrey, who put up her two arms as though surrendering. She got the feeling that Audrey had already tried having this conversation with Joey. Jen figured all she could do was wing it. "Joey, I know what you're thinking and you can trust me. I'm not gonna say a word. And I'm not saying go tell Dawson, but I mean, he is the father and that is one right a man is entitled to in his life."  
  
Joey stopped pacing. "But I can't just go tell him. You know him. He's so upstanding and honorable, despite the fact that he was screwing some prissy, high-strung, movie star wannabe bitch!" Seeing the semi-terrified look on Jen's face, she muttered, "Sorry, hormones." Jen nodded her understanding.  
  
Joey sat down at her desk, looking up at the picture of Dawson tucked in her memo board. He looked so strong and caring, so thoughtful as he gazed off camera. For as long as she was in love with Dawson, she never imagined the day that she strived to get away from her best friend. * This wasn't how it was supposed to be. * She tearfully thought.  
  
"As much as I want him and as much as I'm willing to get him back, it's not gonna be this way. I don't want him loving me out of some sense of obligation, a need for duty so that his conscience is clear at night." She looked over at Jen. "Please Jen, the last thing I need right now is Dawson finding out. It's obvious that he's moved on with his life. He's got his movies, his movie girlfriend and I don't need to interfere with it. I need to move on with my own." She paused,  
  
She walked over to Jen and grabbed both her hands. "Please."  
  
Honestly, Jen didn't like it. Dawson had a right to know Joey was pregnant, particularly when he was a main factor in this life. But this was Joey. The one person who had always acted like she didn't need anyone, now needed someone. And if there was anytime Joey needed a friend, it was now.  
  
Jen nodded. "Ok, ok. I won't say anything." Joey sighed. "I didn't say I liked this, but I'll do it."  
  
Joey looked at her. "Well, you don't have to like it, you just don't have to say anything about it."  
  
So, at least for now, her secret was still under wraps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, Joey. We're here!" Joey looked over to see Audrey turn the engine off. Looking forward, she saw that they were already parked in front of the Potter B and B.  
  
She was home.  
  
And as much as she didn't want to admit it, now it was time to confront it all; the lingering ghosts of her pasts, the problems of today and the big gaping unknown of tomorrow.  
  
Ok, everyone, what do you think? Please review! I love you all! 


	8. The Ghosts of Our Pasts

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!  
  
Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please!! Review or write to me at:  
  
Author's note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this indicate thoughts, and the lines of are the start and end of flashbacks. Hope that helps! 

Author's note #3: Ok, so I fibbed a bit. Audrey and Pacey do break up, but not the way that the show depicted it, just so you know. They are still, well, Audrey and Pacey. Also, Audrey doesn't start doing her spiral of self-destruction and drinking. I hate what they did to her on the show. (Hey, anybody notice how blonde girls who date Pacey eventually lose it? Just a thought.) Basically, Audrey's still a good person.

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.  
  
Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.  
  
Forever Entwined 

Chapter 8

(a few minutes later, Potter B&B)

Joey stared across the sprawling green lawn in front of the B and B, spotted with Alexander's toys and white reclining chairs. She glanced over the lawn, so many memories flashing through her mind, Dawson making her little white picket fence, watching her father get arrested twice, telling Dawson how much she hated him. 'God, this wasn't the time to be doing this', she thought, closing her eyes tightly.

"Auntie Joey! Auntie Joey!"

Joey opened her eyes just in time to see her nephew charging at her, wrapping himself around her legs. She bent down and squeezed the little boy back. "Hey there Alex, You're getting so big! What am I going to do with you?"

Audrey walked right up next to them. "Hey there Alex, how's it going?" Alex gave her a high five in reply. Joey smiled. She loved how Audrey fit in with her family so easily.

"Joey! You're home!"

Joey looked up to see Bessie walking out of the B and B, her arms wide open to hug her little sister. Before she could begin panicking, she pushed all her thoughts aside, and smiled as Bessie embraced her tightly. "Hey Bessie", she whispered softly.

Bessie, ever the eternal mother, pulled back and took a good look at the little sister she practically raised all on her own. "Joey, have you been eating ok? You don't look so good."

Under those watchful eyes never let her get away with anything as a kid, Joey swallowed the growing lump in her throat and playfully rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks Bessie, and here I was thinking that I should come home more often."

Bessie laughed, putting a hand to Joey's face. She said, with a soft smile touching her lips. "That's not what I meant. I just mean, you look different, tired, stressed." Joey let go and picked up her bag. "Well, work and school has been more stressful than usual, that's all." "Nothing else."

Bessie seemed to accept her explanation as she moved on to embrace Audrey. Joey smiled as she bent down to talk to Alexander, who kept insistently tugging her arm. "Hey buddy, what is it?"

"C'mon Auntie Joey, I wanna show you something."

Joey accepted Alexander's extended hand and began walking hand in hand to the house. Once inside, Alexander proudly showed off his latest artwork, a painting of Alexander playing in a castle by a big blue river. "Alexander, that's amazing. You know, you keep this up, you'll be as good of a painter as your grandma."

The little boy smiled, nodding his head. "That's what Grandpa said."

The word 'grandpa' made Joey freeze. "Grandpa?" She whipped her head around just as her father walked into the living room.

"Hey there Joey."

* * *

Dawson tried to focus on the shooting schedule he was finalizing for next week, but he couldn't seem to pay enough attention to it. Truth be told, he was eager to go home. He wanted so badly to see Lily and his mom. It amazed him how quickly Lily was growing and he wanted to be there for as much of it as possible.

But as glad as he was to be going home, he felt a twinge of guilt for not being at home for the first anniversary of his father's death. He knew his mom definitely could have used the support, but in all honesty, home was the last place he had wanted to be that day. He just hoped his mom wouldn't say anything about it.

Even a year later, Dawson was still coming to terms with his father's death and the events leading up to it. He mentally cringed at his own actions following the funeral, from ripping out the answering machine at his funeral to shoving Joey's support away to staring at the ceiling for hours, not caring about what was going on in the world outside his bedroom window.

And to top it off, he had gone off in a drunken stupor and held Joey accountable for everything by blaming her for the death of his father. It was just one more way of numbing that piercing feeling of disappointment that his father had expressed over his wanting to come back to the East coast.

He had spent that day locked up in his hotel room, staring at the entrance letter his father had sent with his documentary to the New Hampshire film festival. And even while it sung his praises as both a son and a filmmaker, he kept reliving his last moments with his father, where all he could see in his eyes was utter disappointment.

"Dawson?"

Dawson looked up at Pacey, who was snapping his fingers in front of Dawson's face. Dawson got the feeling that he had done that more than once in order to get his attention. "Shouldn't both your hands be on the wheel Pacey?"

"Shouldn't your brain be back in your head and not off in lala land?" Pacey retorted as he focused back on the road. Pacey punched some buttons on the car stereo, looking for some decent music.

"Sorry man, I was just thinking about some things." Dawson said, putting the work schedule away in his bag. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get anywhere with it.

"Some things or someone?" Pacey slyly asked, as though he already knew the answer.

"Actually, I was thinking about my dad." Dawson said, knowing what Pacey was getting at.

"I see" Pacey said, trying to act like he knew that. Dawson laughed at the sight of his face. "Thank god you're not a betting man." He said.

"Yeah, whatever. So I was wrong what, once every 5-6 years?" Pacey replied. "Anyways, what about your dad?"

"Not so much him in general, just the fact that I avoided coming down here last month, even though I knew mom wanted me down here, you know, to be supportive and so forth. But I just couldn't do it, here was the last place I wanted to be."

"Well, that's definitely understandable. I'm sure your mom knew that in her own way." Pacey said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Dawson said, watching the sun sinking into the sparkling waters. "If you don't mind, let's talk about something else." Dawson rushed for a new topic. "How are you and Audrey these days?"

Pacey's demeanor changed instantaneously the second that Dawson mentioned Audrey's name.

"Not good, considering we broke up last night."

Dawson looked over at him. "What? Why did you guys break up?"

"Stupid reasons, Audrey wasn't being really open about things anymore and I was tired of being second to her secrets and to Joey."

Dawson raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Joey? What does Joey have anything to do with you and Audrey breaking up?"

"Everything." He sighed in frustration. "I don't know. All I know is something is wrong with Joey and Audrey knows what it is. Joey's been acting really weird these last few weeks. She's either jumpy as hell or spending half the time in the bathroom throwing up her guts. She says she's got some kind of stomach bug and what not, but honestly, I don't buy any of that. 19 years of perfect health and now she's continuously sick? She rarely hangs out with us anymore and the same now goes for Audrey. It's like Audrey's her shadow, wherever Joey goes, she'll go. I mean, it took me almost 2 hours to get Audrey to go out with me last night."

Dawson absorbed this information and truth be told, he didn't know what to make of it.

"So, you're blaming Joey for breaking you and Audrey up?"

"I guess, I don't know." He kept on looking out the windshield, his mouth stretched into a tight thin line. "All I know is that Joey's got some kind of secret and she's got Audrey hiding it for her. And last night, when it came down to me or her secrets, well, I guess I wasn't worth it."

Dawson nodded his head. "Well, I wish there was something I could tell you. But girls are girls, and some are loyal to a fault. Audrey is Joey's friend; you can't expect her to tell you everything that they tell each other."

Pacey glanced over at his friend. "You know, for someone who hates you with a fiery passion, you sure are doing a great job of defending her."

Dawson looked out the window. "Just because things aren't at their best between Joey and me doesn't mean that I feel any different about her. Things got messed up, that's all."

Pacey simply nodded his head, absorbing all that Dawson was saying. He could tell that he wasn't getting anything else out of him today. Time to drop the subject.

Dawson, on the other hand, was thinking about what Pacey said. Something concerning Joey's health made Dawson think twice. Pacey did have a point. He remembered Joey sick at the concert and Pacey said she still was under the weather. Joey was never one to be sick with a 24-hour bug, much less something more serious. Unless it's something really serious, like cancer. Dawson thought. He shook his head, banishing those thoughts. That was the last thing he wanted to think about

Pacey, feeling unsettled with the silence, turned the radio up, as if to drown out both their thoughts.

No one said a word as they passed the ever-familiar sign, WELCOME TO CAPESIDE, MASS.

Well, that concludes Chapter 8! I hope everyone enjoys it and I will try to get the next one out ASAP. I have three other stories that need updating as well though, so we'll see. Please let me know what you think! Review! Love it, hate it, let me know! Thanks, and until next time!


	9. The Prodical Father

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note 2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this ' ' indicate thoughts, and the lines of are the start and end of flashbacks. Hope that helps!

Author's note 3:(This is my last one, I swear!) There are selected lyrics from the song "Because of You" sung by Kelly Clarkson. This song is hers, not mine. I do not claim it in any way, got it? Good.

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 9

(Potter B and B)

_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far _

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid

"Hi Joey"

She looked just like her mother.

Mike Potter couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was his little girl, the same little girl who came running to him with skinned knees and her braids falling out. Bessie had showed him pictures, her senior prom, graduation, her and Alex over the summer, her smile ever so bright, eyes shining. She looked so grown up, so independent.

He couldn't believe just how much he had missed.

But right now, he could see the scared little girl staring back at him, the same little girl he saw in the rear window as he was driven away in the patrol car. He could also see the sparks of anger began to fire up; he knew that this was not going to be easy.

Then again, since when had anything in life, particularly his, ever gone well?

He had asked Bessie specifically not to tell Joey about his return. He was afraid she wouldn't come down or refuse to have any contact with him. He knew that she had every right, after all, he should have learned his mistake the first time around, but he couldn't help the aching in his heart to see her.

On the other hand, Joey couldn't think. The irony of it all was too much for her. Not since the day of their near brush-in at the store had she given him another thought. Maybe thinking about him jinxed her. "Figures", she thought, "I think of him, and he shows up."

"Lookie Auntie Joey! This is my favorite!"

She looked down to see Alex proudly holding up another personal masterpiece, unaware of what was occurring around him.

"That's nice, Alex. Now why don't you go get your mom for me." She asked, a counterfeit smile gracing her lips, not taking her eyes off her father for one second, as though she thought he was nothing more than a figment of her imagination and she was not experiencing hallucinations as part of her new list of side effects.

Unfortunately, that annoyingly correct little voice in the back of her head was telling her that this was no hallucination.

They remained quiet for what seemed forever, but was only mere seconds as Bessie and Audrey came in, weighed down with bags.

"Hey Joey, thanks for helping with the - " Audrey started, but couldn't finish as she stopped; looking upon the scene she had come upon. 'Oh no. This cannot be good.'

Bessie, right behind Audrey, saw and realized immediately what happened. 'Oh, no….'

Bessie knew this wasn't going to be good. As strong as Joey pretended to be, that's all it was, an act. Joey had a fragile heart that had taken one too many beatings, from Mom's dying to Dad's incarcerations to her yo-yoing relationship with Dawson and so on.

That was part of the reason Bessie had agreed to not telling Joey about Dad over the phone, but now, she could feel hell about to break loose.

"Mommy, mommy! Auntie Joey said I'm going to be a painter just like Grandma!" Alex said, jumping up and down.

"That's nice sweetie." Bessie responded, distractingly. "Say, why don't you go to your room and play for a little bit, the adults are going to talk out here for a little bit, ok?" Alex nodded his agreement and bounded down the hall for his room.

Audrey started making her way towards the hall as well. She loved Joey and while she was nosy, she figured this was not the time to show it off. "You know, I think I'm gonna go join Alex in his room and see what he's up to."

Joey opened her mouth to protest Audrey's leaving, but she was already down the hall, ducking into an open door. Of all the times she needed someone on her side, she stood alone. Dammit! Why couldn't God give her an off day of problems! Why did he -

"Joey?"

Joey looked up and looked back at her sister, who was looking at her, waiting for a response from her. Joey straightened up, turning around to look out the window. She didn't want to face them right now.

"How long has he been here?" She said in an even tone, giving nothing away.

"Joey, you have to listen - "

"I said," Joey repeated, slowly, "how long has he been here?"

Bessie took a deep breath, looking over at their father. "Almost a month."

"And you planned on telling me when?"

"Joey, you have to understand - " Bessie started, reaching to touch her shoulder

"No, you have to understand," Joey said, yanking her shoulder out of Bessie's touch, "I've had to rebuild my life twice, not just once, twice! And I'm not doing it again!"

Mike took a step forward. "Joey sweetie - "

She spun around at the sound of his voice, eyes burning. "You be quiet. You don't get to talk. It's way too late for input in this." She walked over to him. "I don't see how you get to waltz back into our lives yet again for the third time. To what? To screw up everything we've done again? The first time you left, I lost a mother and a father. I lost a lot of my childhood, but amazingly, I survived."

Joey took a deep breath, forcing back the tears that were threatening to spill. "And then you came back. I trusted you, I thought I was going to get back my family, have a normal life. But then you screwed it all up again. And this time, I didn't lose my father. I lost the one friend who was there for me, who tried to save me, but because I had so much damn faith in you, I swore that I would never forgive him! And look where that took me!"

"And now what? You decided to come back and make things better again? Why now? I mean, you already neglected to inform us that you were released almost a year ago and now you feel like its time for all of us to be one great big happy family again? Well you know what, I can't do this again. I won't do it again." Flying her arms up in the air. "I've seen you walk out of my life twice already and the second time cost me so much, all because of that blind faith, that hope that I had in you. You showed me just how stupid I was and how stupid I'm never going to be again."

She stormed out the door and began blindly running to the dock. She fought the onslaught of tears and ignored the shouts coming from the house. She jumped into the boat and paddled.

She didn't care where she was going, just so long as it got her away from here.

* * *

Dawson set his bag down on his bed, relieved to be home. He didn't know why, but he had this dreading feeling about coming home. But nothing happened.

His mom looked so happy to see her son home. He could see the slight moment of sadness in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. They both had him on their minds, but neither one wanted to talk about it. 'Maybe now wasn't the best time to dredge it up yet.' Dawson had thought. He went on ahead upstairs as Gail went to go see about dinner.

He left his room and walked down the hallway. He stepped into the star covered room, gazing at the midnight lit sky spread out all across the room. He remembered him and his dad having an interesting time, for lack of a better word, decorating the Lily's nursery, his mom playing head interior decorator, standing at the door, directing where the armoire and rocking chair would go. He swore, she must have changed the set up of the room 15 times, just to spite him and his dad.

His back was so sore for the next week, but that had to be one of the happiest memories he had.

A soft giggle brought him back to reality. He walked over to the crib and saw Lily sitting up, arms outstretched towards the dangling stars above her crib. 'Reach for the stars' he thought as she turned her attention from the stars to the man standing next to him. Instantly recognizing his face, she reached out for him and Dawson gladly picked her up.

"Hey there, Lilly. You've gotten big since I've last seen you. God, I can't believe you're almost two years old."

He sat down with her in the rocking chair, looking at how fast she was growing up. It felt like it was just yesterday that Dawson was cradling his newborn sister, with Joey looking over his shoulder. He could remember the tears forming in her eyes when Gail told them that she was honoring her best friend's memory by naming her little girl Lillian. Dawson knew that that meant so much to Bessie and Joey, Joey especially.

As he thought about the deceased Mrs. Potter, Dawson realized then that he needed to do take care of something on his own. And he better do it now before he lost the nerve. He kissed Lilly's forehead and put her back in her crib. He ran downstairs, informing his mom that he would be back before dinner.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

* * *

Joey sank down in the cold, wet grass, not caring that the cold immediately began to seep in, chilling her. Her tears still fell heavily, her breath shuddering. She looked down at the small block, fingering the letters engraved on the stone.

_Lillian Josephine Potter_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter and Friend_

9 words couldn't possibly sum up her mother's life. It was so small and short for someone's whole life, especially her mother's.

"Mommy, can you hear me? I need you sooo badly." Joey whispered, sobs breaking up her words. "I know that wishing for you is in vain, but I don't know what else to do. I know that there is a reason for everything and God doesn't give you more than you can handle, but that doesn't seem to be the case for me. I just want to know what to do now." She sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs, leaning her forehead on her knees. "I just want you to hug me and sing me to sleep. I just want to know you're here somehow."

"Well, I'm not Mom, but I've been told that I give pretty good hugs."

Joey looked up and saw Bessie sitting down beside her. Bessie looked at the headstone for a moment, thinking to herself.

"God, I haven't been here since the last time Dad left. I felt like a little kid all over again." Bessie paused, looking over at her little sister. "I miss Mom too kiddo. I know that I was wrong in not telling you about Dad. And that's something we'll talk about later."

"But I didn't just raise you for the last 7 years without knowing something. Dad being back isn't the only thing bothering you. What is it?"

Joey just looked at her and then just broke down again. Bessie couldn't help but worry and now her mind was thinking some really bad things. "Joey, please, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Bessie hugged her close, trying to smother out her cries.

"Just please Bessie, promise me you won't hate me."

Bessie pulled back just enough to look at her. "You didn't rob a bank, did you?"

Joey looked at her oddly. "No"

"Ok, just checking." She added. "Oh honey, I couldn't hate you. Just please tell me what's wrong."

All Joey could see in her mind was those two words. It seemed like an eternity before she could form her lips around the words. 'It's now or never.' She pressed herself against Bessie's shoulder as much as she could, her words washed out so much by her muffled cries.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry…………."

Well, there's my long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Also I am looking for a new beta reader to help me out with my chapters, so if any of you are interested, email me at the email listed at the top! Can't wait to hear from you!

Also review! Your reviews inspire my stories more than you'll ever know! 


	10. Sisterly Love

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this indicate thoughts, and the lines of are the start and end of flashbacks. Hope that helps!

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 10

"I'm pregnant."

At first, she almost didn't catch it in between her sobbing and her endless string of apologies, but now, all Bessie could see or hear now was those two words. For the most part, she was relieved. At least, nothing bad had happened.

But she couldn't help but feel that parental feeling of disappointment. She had figured, or at least expected, Joey had learned something from her mistakes. But now she knew why Joey was so insistent on apologizing. God knows, she was the last person to preach to the choir. She hugged her little sister just a little bit tighter, smoothing out her hair.

"Oh, sweetie, look at me." She gently nudged Joey's face to make eye contact with hers.

Bessie's heart almost broke at the sight of her scared sister. Joey's eyes were rounder, almost childlike, stained with the redness of her tears. "Listen," she said, "I know it feels like hell right now, but things will all work out. I promise. And just to let you know, I don't hate you. I couldn't ever hate you."

"So, you're not mad?" Joey sniffled.

"Well, I'm not elated, if that's what you're asking. If anything, I should have been a first hand testimonial on the consequences of sex, but things do happen, whether we like it or not and they happen for a reason" Bessie replied, brushing a lonesome tear on the younger girl's cheek, "we'll find a way to work things out. Nevertheless, I still love you, don't think anything otherwise." She gave Joey a quick squeeze and then helped both of them up off the ground.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" Bessie asked.

"Well, I think you of all people know that."

"Joey" Bessie said seriously.

Joey proceeded to finish wiping all traces of her tears from her eyes. "One night stand" was the only answer she gave her. Bessie nodded her head in response. "Did you tell him yet?"

Joey looked up at Bessie. "Who?"

"The father."

Joey looked down, not wanting to get into this. While the first answer wasn't a lie, more like withholding spots of the truth, she wasn't ready to tell anybody else whom this baby eternally linked her to. "No and he's not gonna know. It seems that he neglected to tell me that he had a girlfriend before jumping into bed with me", she said bitterly, her eyes burning with fresh tears, remembering the feel of his smooth, calloused fingers brushing her collarbone, traveling lowe-

She shut her eyes, forcing the feeling from her body. She looked up at Bessie. "This is my baby and my body. I've already made my decision." She said with a little bit of force, hoping she got her point across.

Bessie nodded, knowing that this was all that she was getting out Joey for the time being. "Well, we have a turkey getting cold and a family to be thankful for. What do you say we go home before we catch cold?"

Joey looked over at her as she plucked a blade of grass off her jeans. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can go back to the house. It's just too much, especially right now." Expecting Bessie to start in on her behavior, she nearly fell over when she heard what she said.

"Dawson! Long time, no see!"

Dawson couldn't help but feel slightly nervous walking over to the two sisters. He had spotted them on the path, and before he could divert himself in the other direction, Bessie's gaze found him.

He wasn't sure what to say to either one of them, he didn't know if Joey had told Bessie about what happened on her birthday and so on. Well, he didn't have a choice, so he pushed aside his wariness, and smiled as Bessie gave him a quick hug.

Looking over her shoulder, he saw Joey look away from his gaze.

"Dawson, it's good to see you. How long has it been?"

Dawson stepped back and nodded, shifting a little in his place. "It's been going good. I'm taking a break from working on the set in Boston, but we'll probably still be working there until January."

"Oh, that's right. Your mom told me that. We're all so excited for you! Our very own Hollywood star! Just be sure to remember our names in your Oscar speech, you hear?" Bessie said teasingly.

Dawson smiled, "Thanks. I will, although, how do you spell your name again?" Bessie laughed at his little joke. Dawson, however, looked over Bessie's shoulder, trying to gain eye contact with Joey's wondering gaze. "How are you doing Joey? Haven't seen you around in a while." He asked, shifting around uncomfortably.

Joey braced herself, looking up in his direction, refusing to let him see inside her soul though the pathway of her eyes; this was one time he wouldn't be able to read her. "I'm fine, I've just been busy. How's Natalie?" She said, her voice wavering between calm and sarcastic.

Bessie's eyes kept darting between Dawson and Joey, feeling the awkward tone in their voices. It didn't take a genius to realize that there was enough tension for a machete to slice through. She wondered what happened that they were acting like this. She couldn't help getting that weird feeling that there was more to this than they were saying.

"Natasha is fine, she went back to California for Thanksgiving." Dawson replied, raking his hand through his short tresses.

"How nice", Joey replied shortly. "Well, me and Bessie have to go home now. We have a turkey getting cold and I'm sure your mom and Lily are waiting for you. Tell them I said hi for me."

"Yeah, I'll tell them." Turning to Bessie, he extended his hand out to her. Bessie waved off his hand. "What, did we just meet?" She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick squeeze. "Tell your mom I said hi and that I'll talk to her soon, ok?" "Yeah, I will." Dawson responded.

After Bessie released him, he looked over at his estranged best friend, trying to keep up the act as long as possible. "Well, Happy Thanksgiving."

Avoiding his stare once more, she looked up at him, a strained smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving."

She turned around and started heading out of the cemetery, wrapping her arms around herself to keep away the chilled air that was beginning to settle. Bessie looked back at him, not sure what to say to him. "I'm sorry sweetie. Ever since she got home, she hasn't been in the best mood."

Dawson, desperate for any clue into Joey's mysterious attitude, stepped a little bit closer. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Bessie just shook her head. "No, it's just a lot of stress on her, stuff like that. But thanks for your concern."

Looking behind her and seeing that Joey had disappeared out of her line of sight, Bessie realized she needed to catch up with her sister. "Well, I better catch up with Joey. I'll see you around." With that, she started walking in Joey's direction, leaving Dawson standing next to Mrs. Potter.

He looked down and stared at the granite headstone, remembering the last time that he stood hovering over this grave. He remembered how long it took Joey before she finally had the courage, finally had the acceptance to visit her mother's grave. He could still feel Joey's hand enclosed so tightly in his hand as she slowly gained closure on her mother, her lips on his as she reaffirmed their love for one another. Even though the day had begun on such a dark and solemn note, being at Abby's funeral and all, knowing that him and Joey were together again made everything so much better, so much more hopeful.

He stood there for a minute, remembering everything, remembering the innocence of it all, childishly wishing it to be that way again.

Dawson started turning, then stopped and turned back, whispering to the silent stone marker. "Goodbye, Mrs. Potter. It was nice seeing you again. I hope you're taking care of my dad up there."

Joey sat hunched over in her rowboat, her tears spilling though her final worn down barriers as she struggled for breath in between her sobs. She couldn't do this anymore; she just wanted to get away, away from the familiar faces and the past and his face; a face that was eternally seared into her memory, into her heart. It was beyond unbearable standing there, feeling his eyes watch her, trying to see inside her. Personally, she was just amazed that she didn't slap him or scream her head off at him.

Right now, she hated fate and the world and she wanted nothing to do with it. All she could do anymore was fight for one more ounce of strength for the life growing inside her.

"It's him, isn't it?"

She looked up and saw Bessie come up on the dock. She waited a minute before getting into the little boat. Joey rubbed her tears away, trying to think up a lie, but knowing she couldn't. She was too tired to lie anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Bessie, I thought it was for real this time."

"So there was no 'one night stand'?"

Joey looked up at Bessie as she pushed off and began rowing in the direction of home. "No, there was a one night stand, it was just with someone I've known all my life." Wiping her face with her shirt, she stopped for a moment before speaking again. "I slept with Dawson on my 19th birthday. I don't even know how to explain it; it's just that he gave me this beautiful birthday present and here I thought no one remembered my birthday and I went to hug him and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and I never wanted him to let go." She sniffled a little, trying to gain a little more composure. "The next day… was beyond words. I was so deliriously happy, happy doesn't even begin to describe it, because I thought this was finally it, we were going to get the happy ending after all."

"And then right before he brought me back to my surprise birthday party, he got a call from a woman who he then identified as the girlfriend that he broke up on the phone that morning, while he was getting breakfast and picking roses for me. After I locked myself in my bathroom, I told him what happened was a mistake and that we were one too. It's been downhill from there; words have been said and he's back with his precious Natasha." She looked out onto the setting sun, letting herself float as far away as possible.

Bessie felt her heart bleed for Joey. Joey was practically her own kid. She watched these two kids grow up. She saw how Dawson took over when their mom passed away, how protective he was of her. She saw the starry look in her baby sister's eyes as a teenage whenever she and Dawson were hanging out, Dawson being forever oblivious.

As they grew older, she saw then both dance around one another for god knows how long, never getting their chance. She believed, no, knew they were meant for one another, but she also knew how cruel fate was to them, to all of them, always stopping them one step away from their ultimate happiness.

And because of fate, Joey's beautiful, sweet, compassionate heart had forevermore encased itself in a prison of steel and barbed wire. She knew Joey's heart had taken big risks and now it was afraid to open up and take one more chance. From what it sounded like, Dawson had been the final straw. Her best friend, first love, her everything doing this just caused Joey to take the key and throw it away, maybe for good.

"Joey, are you-"

"No" Joey began, not looking away from the horizon. "I've known for almost a month now and I've thought it out very closely. He didn't fight for me; he just went back to his movie star princess of a girlfriend. He's moved on and I'll just look like some vindictive ex trying to get him back at any cost. I can't do that. I won't do that. Besides," She said, taking a shaky breath, "If he knows, he will never love me for me, only for some medieval sense of honor and duty." It was then that she looked Bessie directly in the eye, her vision blurred from the gathered dam of tears, begging to break free again.

"I realize that I am still your baby sister, but I am an adult now. I can't do anything about the past, but this is my baby, and my baby it will remain. Please understand, I can't let myself be set up for more heartbreak." She flattened her palm against her stomach, soothing the sleeping life inside, "My fairytale ending has been ripped apart, now there is nothing more important than this ………person that found its way to me."

Bessie looked at her, unable to decide. She knew that by agreeing to this, she was agreeing to lie to her good friend, who she just now realized was going to be a grandmother. She hated that thought, but Joey was her sister and she needed her desperately, more than ever.

"Joey, I love you and I'll support you in your decision. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"You knew what you were doing didn't you?" Joey countered.

"I meant the fact that you are going to be living with a lie for an undetermined amount of time. Dawson, your friends, Gail. Are you sure you can do that?"

Joey looked away, absently rubbing her stomach. "For my baby, I'll do anything."

Bessie nodded her head and both were quiet as they paddled home. She figured that the quiet was the best thing for the time being, at least until they got home.

There was still one more situation to deal with.


	11. Family Dinner

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in this indicate thoughts, and the lines of are the start and end of flashbacks. Hope that helps!

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 11

He took his time getting there. He walked in and out of headstones, some adorned with dried bouquets, others weathered from time itself, a final testament to the people who once walked where he had walked.

Out of the corner of his eye, in the far corner of the cemetery, he saw a couple in black, the woman clinging onto the man, burying her face in his shoulder. The man wrapped his arms around her, leading her away from the casket. It was small and white, a child's casket Dawson presumed, flowers resting on its smooth curved top.

It looked so lonely out there, all by itself. Dawson wondered what had happened that a such a young life had to end. He wondered why any life, his father's, Mrs. Potter, that little kid's over there had to be taken before it was ready to go.

He stood in silence, just looking at the lonely casket, and the garden of flowers around it. He said a silent prayer and continued on until he found what he was looking for.

He sat down on the grass and rested his hands on his knees, just taking his time. He looked at the headstone, contemplating what to say first.

"Hey dad, it's me." Dawson started, "Long time, no see, I know. Things have been crazy lately. So many things have happened and I don't even know where to begin. Well, for starters, I working as a director's assistant on a movie. It's a slasher film about some kids in the 70's and the Boston Strangler. I know it's not the best plot and all, but it's something and this job's a start in the right direction. And our house is even featured in it, well most of it anyways. Todd, that's the director," he added, "wanted an 'American looking house' or something like that. He saw that picture of us, you know, the one of all of us in front of the house, in my wallet one day and said, 'That's it! That's the house. Leery, make me that house!'"

He looked down at his hands, thinking of something else to say. "Everyone's doing ok. Mom doesn't cry as much, though I can see the sad look in her eyes when she's looking at me or Lilly."

"And Lilly, Lilly is so big now; she started walking a few months ago, Mom says she's picking it up very quickly. Next thing you know, we'll be chasing her all over the place." Dawson smiled, thinking of a growing Lily, thinking how she would turn out in the years to come.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been around more often. God, I can't believe it's already been over a year." Dawson ran his hand over his hair. "It's just, after the accident, I just lost it. I don't know if you saw or not, but it wasn't good. I even got wasted one night and ended up blaming Joey for you dying. God knows, I'm still asking forgiveness on that one. She was trying to be so supportive and so there for me, but I just wouldn't let her. I really hurt her. God, I just wish that none of this happened at all; I just wish you and I didn't end on such bad terms." He struggled for breath, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say.

"And then there's Joey. God, I really screwed things up with her. And not just for blaming her; I finally thought our time had come. I thought we were finally going to be together." He paused for a minute. "We made love on her birthday and now, it's all over again, mainly because of me and my stupidity one more time. Now she won't even look me in the eye anymore. And I don't even know what to do anymore. I've lost my best friend all over again."

He snapped off a blade of grass, rolling it in between his fingers. "Right now, I'm back with the actress I was dating before I came back from California. Her name's Natasha. She's the lead in the movie. She tends to get a little prima donna now and then, but she's not so bad, although she did take out my breaking up with her on her voicemail on Joey. You know, I just ran into her right now, Joey, visiting her mom. I hope you and Mrs. Potter are having fun watching the drama that is our lives down here." He snickered, imaging the two of them, on a couch, watching a soap opera starring their two star-crossed, but clueless kids trying to make their way in life.

"I haven't seen her for a few weeks, but I haven't stopped thinking about her. God, even when I'm with Natasha, she's all I think about. And judging by the way she wouldn't even look at me, I can tell that she is still angry with me. I don't even blame her; I just wish there was someway I could sit down and talk with her. I wouldn't even know what to say; I just want my Joey back, my best friend………my everything." He whispered. "And I know she's not your favorite person, considering she was the reason I wanted to move back, and our issues and all. But I still love her." Dawson stopped to think about it all. "I just wish I could tell her that."

* * *

Joey trudged up the steps behind Bessie, wishing she didn't have to face her father again, but knowing it was a wasted wish. They still had dinner to get through and she promised Bessie that she would be civil. Bessie deserved a night of peace and quiet. So after Bessie threw a quick glance over her shoulder to see that Joey hadn't bolted, she gave her a small smile while Bessie opened the door and ushered her in.

Upon entering, the two sisters found Audrey and Alex sitting in the living room, watching TV. Seeing Joey back safe, Audrey jumped up to grab her in a hug. "Hey Bunny, you ok?"

Joey nodded, hugging her back. "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded over to her sister. "I told Bessie." Audrey looked at Joey, wondering how much of the truth she ended up telling her sister. Reading Audrey's mind, she continued. " Everything." Both girls looked over at Bessie, who was smiling at the girls as she told Alexander to wash up for dinner. Bessie reached over and hugged Joey. "I can't say this is how I wanted for Joey's life, but I would never abandon her, especially now. I've never been religious, but, somehow, I kind of believe that fate has everything all figured out." Bessie then reached for Audrey's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. " I want to thank you Audrey for being there for her. It means a lot to me that Joey had someone to confide in. We girls have to stick together, right?"

Audrey was glad that things had turned out well in that department. She knew how worried Joey was about breaking this surprising turn of events to her sister. Bessie wrapped both her arms around the two girls, and laughed at the tears Joey couldn't restrain. "Aww, sweetie, you don't have to cry." She said, brushing the tears from Joey's cheeks. Joey smiled through her tears, laughing at herself as well. "I'm sorry, it's just my damn hormones. I can't control them. I started crying at a Hallmark commercial, for crying out loud." All three girls began laughing. "Don't worry, it's just one fun side effect of pregnancy, you'll get used to it." Bessie reassured her.

Bodie came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. "Well, I see all our ladies are here and accounted for." He gave Bessie a kiss on the cheek and rested a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Are you ok Miss Joey?" Joey took a deep breath, and smiled through the last of her tears. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Bodie smiled and clapped his hands together. "Alright then, how about some dinner? This turkey has been waiting forever. Now let's not keep it waiting."

As he headed into the dining room, Mike was putting the finishing touches on the table setting. He dropped the fork and knife he was setting and looked at him with question.

"They're back." He said, patting Mike on the back. "Joey looks ok, this is just a lot for her to take. Just give her some time Mike." With that, Bodie headed on into the kitchen to bring out the turkey.

* * *

Dawson opened the door just as Gail was putting the last of the dishes out on the table. Lilly was already in her highchair, banging her spoon to an imaginary tune, squealing to the sounds of her jam session. Gail looked up and smiled at her son." Sweetie, I'm so glad you made it back in time. "

Dawson smiled at her and looked at Lilly, getting a nostalgic look in his eyes. He walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "Mom, I'm so sorry.………

Gail had a confused look in her eyes. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't come back…"

Gail returned the embrace, realizing where exactly he had been. She pulled back slightly, framing her son's face with her hands. "It's ok, Dawson. I understand. I think he understands too. We all deal with things in our own time. But you know what? We're gonna be just fine." Seeing the guilt lessen in his eyes, she smiled. "Well, what's say we eat?"

Dawson smiled back. "Ok."

A loud bang turned both their heads towards the failing toddler in the high chair, banging her spoon against the plastic counter. Both smiled at the little girl, lost in her own world.

"She has his eyes" Gail said, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile. Dawson looked at his sister and nodded in agreement.

Gail patted her son on the back and walked back to the kitchen, returning with a carving knife and fork. "Honey, why don't you do the honors and carve up the turkey for us?"

* * *

Joey polished off the last bite of her mashed potatoes, enjoying the buttery taste melt on her tongue. Her appetite had receded slightly in the last few days, but when it came to Bodie's cooking, she couldn't have enough, the fact that she was eating for two just gave her the excuse to further savor, in her opinion, the best food she ever had.

"Miss Joey?"

She looked up at the sound of Bodie's nickname for her. He was sitting to her left, at the head of the table. His face was warm, yet inquisitive. "I take it you enjoyed your dinner Miss Joey?" He asked with a smile, proding her into the ongoing conversation she had been carefully dodging all night with a simple 'yes' or 'no', or a 'pass the green beans, please'.

Not wanting to stir up any more curious glances, she smiled as she turned to face Bodie. "Bodie, you are amazing! Dinner was absolutely great! God, if only I could eat this well all the time at school!"

Bodie smiled back at the sweet girl he had come to regard as practically his own baby sister. He had seen her grow up so much over the years; it was hard to still envision the scrawny 13-year old tomboy he had first met. "Well, thank you very much, Miss Joey. I'm glad you enjoyed it so well. You certainly saved up your appetite for Thanksgiving this year." Joey blushed, hoping that no one noticed her recent eating habits. She kept silent, evading everyone's gaze, particularly her father's, boring at her from across the table. "What can I say? College food sucks." She answered with a smile, hoping it was a good enough distraction from the uneven tone wavering in her voice.

Feeling her uneasiness, Audrey piped up at that moment. "You know, I totally have to agree with Joey. My parent's cook, Mina, never made food this good." Bodie nodded in thanks. "Well thank you very much, Audrey. That means a lot."

He glanced over at Bessie, and their eyes spoke something silently. "As a matter of fact, I hope you'll enjoy this as well." He reached for Bessie's hand and locked his fingers tightly around hers. "As you know Joey, your sister and I have been together for quite a while and I've decided-" He paused, looking over at Bessie, "We've decided, that we want to get married. So I asked your sister if she would be my wife and she agreed."

Joey leaped up out of her chair, almost knocking over her sister as she grabbed her in a big hug. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you guys!" She turned around and hugged Bodie as well.

Mike, who under both his daughter and future son-in-law's advice, pretty much kept silent throughout the meal, set his chair back and stood up. Picking up his wine glass, he raised it high in the air. "I think this most definitely calls for a toast." He announced.

As a circle of glasses joined his in a halo above the table, he continued. "To my daughter Elizabeth and my future son-in-law, I wish you an eternity of happiness and I can only hope that you and Bodie are blessed with the same love in your eyes that your mother had every time she looked at me."

Joey's eyes narrowed down into slits as she stared at her father. "Don't you dare bring Mom into this."

All eyes rested on her as she let go of her glass and walked around the table to face him. "How can you wish Bessie and Bodie the same kind of life that you and Mom had?" She yelled. "Mom was an amazing person, but you walked all over her, especially in the end! Do you want Bodie to have the same wandering eye, to fall for some blonde floozy cocktail waitress, while his _wife_ is laying in bed, _fighting_ for her life?"

Bessie walked over to Joey, wrapping her hand around her arm. "Joey sweetie, you're tired and now's not a good time to start this."

"Joey, I loved your mother very much and - "

Joey looked back at her father. "Really? Well you had a funny way of showing it." Tears began damning up in her eyes, soaking her eyelashes. "She was dying! And you were out screwing someone else!" Everyone was shocked at her choice of words. "And what about us, huh? We were your family! Mom was gone, you should have thought about Bessie and me!"

"I was thinking about you two! That's why I was trying to get some money to help us-"

"No you weren't! If you had been, you would have found something else, something legal! You wouldn't have put us through the hell we endured, not just once, but twice. It's like you never learn!"

Mike gripped his hands together, desperate for something to say. "Sweetheart, I know my mistakes hurt you guys and I never wanted you guys to be harmed by the damage that I did. But I'm here now and I will do whatever it takes to make you see that. I just wish I knew what to do for you to see that." He let out with exasperation.

Joey took a shaky breath, fighting for control. " Ok, you want to know why I'm this way? I'm terrified! I'm terrified of waking up and finding everything precious to me to have disappeared! I'm technically an orphan because I lost both my parents when I was 13. Granted, you're here now, but where were you when I needed you? I've kept myself from wanting to get close to anyone for the fear that they were going to disappear. Thankfully, I had Dawson to count on then. Now I don't even have that. And the funny thing out of all of this is that I still love you. I mean, you're my father, so it's more of an obligatory love than anything else. And deep down, I want to forgive you. I told Dawson that one day, I would forgive you before I ever considered forgiving him for making me turn you in. And I still want to forgive you! If I didn't, I never would have taken the time to track you down to that discount store."

"But, you know, just as I got to the aisle you were working in, I realized that I couldn't do it. I couldn't guarantee that nothing bad would happen this time around. And right now, I'm too scared to trust you. Because now, I'm not the only one I'm worried for! I am frightened that you are not only going to break my heart again, but you'll break my baby's heart as well. "

All things stopped that moment and the room dropped into utter silence. Audrey's fork, which had been held securely in her hand, dropped to her plate, falling against her plate with a loud clank. It seemed to echo in the still air. Mike looked up at her, confusion and shock written all over his face. " Your bab………Are you pregnant?"

She looked down, avoiding everyone's gaze. She mentally cursed herself for letting that slip. Bessie nudged her slowly towards the hallway. "Sweetie, I think you need to lie down for a minute. Why don't you go on up to your room?" Nodding silently, Joey wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself as she started towards her room.

Even after she left, no one could speak after hearing Joey's confession. Bodie, anxious to change the subject, stood up from his seat. "Well, anyone up for some pumpkin pie?" He asked, laughing a little warily. He hoped it would lighten the tension in the room.

Bessie shot him a look that shut him up really quickly. 'Wow, married life isn't going to be that much different after all.' He thought.

* * *

Joey heard the soft rapping on her door. She really wanted nothing more than to sleep and escape this reality, but the light knocks kept going. "You might as well come in" She muttered. The door creaked open and Bessie came in with a small plate. It carried a big slice of pumpkin pie with a big dollop of whipped cream. "Bodie figured you might like some dessert."

Joey turned her head over to look at the rich dessert and groaned, pressing her face back into her pillow. "Thanks Bessie but my stomach just isn't cooperating anymore." She felt Bessie sit next to her as the bed dipped slightly. A crumpling of plastic brought Joey's face out of its sanctuary, looking at the package of saltine crackers her sister was offering her. "Calms your stomach every time" she said with a smile.

After accepting a few crackers, Joey nibbled on them as Bessie set the rest next to the plate on the nightstand. She looked back at her sister, still quietly chewing on her cracker. "Sorry I ruined your big announcement." She mumbled. "It's ok sweetie, you've got a lot going on right now." Bessie answered as she tucked a stray hair back behind Joey's ear. Both were quiet, letting the walls echo with Joey's munching.

"You know," Bessie started, "I got a call on Alex's birthday, asking if I didn't mind letting him see his grandson. Honestly, I was in shock. He was the last person I expected to hear from. I told him I would think about it, just to buy me some time before I told him no."

And then she smiled. "But Bodie, however, was the one who told me how selfish I was being for keeping Alexander away from his grandfather. With Bodie's parents and Mom all gone, Dad's the only grandparent my baby has. And as many issues I have with him, Alex deserves to have a grandfather in his life."

"That's why I let him visit" she continued, "and that's why I ultimately asked him to come live with us. I guess what I am trying to say is," she paused for a minute, "I've made my peace with him. I mean, I don't condone the mistakes he made or his reasons behind them. But I've been doing a lot of talking with Dad and I think he's making a real effort to do better, if for anyone, he's doing it for you." Bessie smoothed the long dark chestnut hair down her sister's back. "But regardless of you and Dad, your baby deserves to have a grandpa too."

Joey kept her head down, her fingers fumbling with the teddy bear that sat on her bed. She let the tears fall, struggling to breathe. "I don't know what to do anymore. Please tell me what to do." Bessie embraced her sister, teddy bear and all, soothing her with hushed whispers.

"Sweetie, you have been so strong for so long. But I can't tell you what to do. That's your call. I think you just need some time to think about it. Why don't you sleep on it and tomorrow, we'll go out and do some Christmas shopping, us girls ok?" Joey nodded. "Ok, well then you get a good night's sleep then." Bessie got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Bessie?"

She turned around to face Joey. "Yes Joey?"

"About what I said on the way home,……"

"What about it?" Bessie softly prompted.

"Well, about the baby, right now, only four people know," she stuggled to find the right words, "what really happened. As for anyone else, including Bodie and especially Dad, I ended up in a one night stand, after too much drinking and too much flirting at the bar." She avoided looking at Bessie, feeling so embarrassed for having to cover her tracks.

Bessie nodded in understanding. "Ok" She said simply, ending it at that. There had been enough talking for tonight. "Good night Joey."

"Night Bessie."

Bessie reached for the door and walked out, shutting it with a soft click.

Joey got up slowly from her bed, heading into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she finished, she shuffled back to bed and slid beneath the covers. She never thought she would get to sleep, with her father and Dawson and their baby bouncing back and forth through her mind, but in time, her eyelids drooped with exhaustion and she drifted into a tired sleep.

* * *

Everything was so overpowering, like a million waves crashing all over him. The taste of her lips, a taste that he had been without for so long and now, now that he had her in his arms, he couldn't get enough of it. Burying his fingers in the river of hair running down her back, he leaned into her slightly, pressing himself closer to her as she leaned back, falling back onto her soft comforter, bringing him with her.

Now he covered her as her arms slid under his shirt, her fingertips tracing the smooth muscles in his back as he shifted higher, pressing her deeper into the pillows, taking all that he could and giving twice as much back to her. As her palms swept up his back, his shirt climbed up with them.

He barely broke away as he helped her discard of his shirt. Her hands became greedy, exploring and stroking every expanse of bared skin, as it was new and uncharted territory. He parted from the sweetness of her lips as he trailed down her jaw and onto her neck, suckling her skin, so warm, so soft against his lips. His index finger slid underneath the thin white strap of her camisole, pulling it down her arm as he found the spot, he remembered, that drove her absolutely crazy, right at the junction of her neck and her shoulder. Dawson felt her gasp as he –

He sat up in bed, blinking for a moment or two before remembering where he was, where he really was. He brushed his fingers against his lips, which were tingling, as though she had been there. A soft rustle drew his eyes up to the window, where the November air cooled the room. He raked his hands through his blonde locks, grasping for a clear, rational thought.

It seemed like every night, more like every time he closed his eyes, his mind rewound back to that night.

Joey may have deemed it a mistake, but even after their fight, it was still the greatest moment of his life. As good as waking up with Joey in his arms was, it was really bad when they were screaming at the top of their lungs. He could still hear every word reverberate in his head. It was horrible how the night ended, but as he told Joey, he was tired of waiting for that perfect time. It seemed as though it was never going to come, something always barricaded them from moving forward, from her father to Jack to Pacey to his dad to Jen and now Natasha.

Truth be told, he had planned on telling her about Natasha. They were even on the subject and just after Joey asked him about any summer relationships, that one song came on in the bar and all conversation was lost as he took her out on the dance floor. And as he was cradling her in his arms, slowly moving to the beat of the song, just the two of them in that empty bar, he felt something spark and he just knew that, this moment, was their moment, and he was afraid if he didn't take it, he would never get that chance again. It was at that second, as both their eyes connected, everything else blackened out and all he saw was Joey.

But now, they lost their chance again. And who knew if they were ever going to be blessed with another opportunity like that again.

He got up out of bed and went over to the window. As he leaned against the windowpane, he could see the tip of the ladder against the roof. He could see a 15 year old Joey climbing up the ladder, only to disappear once she stepped onto the roof. He blinked a couple of times, but the image never rematerialized.

He shook his head in an attempt to shake out all his thoughts about Joey. He was dating Natasha now, regardless of what happened now. He figured he should at least try to be an honorable guy to her now; she deserved that much.

He pulled the window shut and flopped back into bed. He looked over to his nightstand and noticed the picture of Joey sitting there, where it always sat. He reached out and flattened the picture against the nightstand. It took him hours to fall back asleep. Every time he tried to close his eyes, all he could see was Joey's look of ecstasy as they made love that night.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Love or hate, let me know and review! Big thanks to all your reviews and just so you guys know, Dawson will find out and it will be soon! Have patience! PS – still on the lookout for a beta reader! Email me at my listed address if interested! Thanks again!


	12. Facing My Past, Facing My Future

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note #2: Just a little FYI for the story, words in italics indicate thoughts. Hope that helps!

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 12

A thousand thoughts raced though her mind, but all she could think of, all she could feel was his hands, his fingertips sifting through her smooth chestnut strands, then traveling lower as they stroked the curve of her neck. She curled her fingers around his toned forearms as she sunk further into that kiss. She felt the muscles all over his body rippling, moving underneath his skin, under her light touch. Her emotions were shooting off like fireworks, and feeling his reaction to her excited her, knowing that after everything, after all these years, he still wanted her. Just like she still wanted him. And she needed him so badly right now ………….

Their tongues danced around each other, slowly at first, but now they were fused, tasting the sweetness of their mouths. She could feel him lean slightly into her body, silently asking her the ultimate question. She could hear that little voice of rationality trying to break through the thick fog in her head, telling her they needed to analyze this and think it though. But right now, this was the only thing she needed in the world.

So as he leaned in a fraction of an inch more, she leaned back with him, until she felt herself inching closer and closer to her bed, but she never felt her pillow and continued to fall, further and further-

Joey woke up with a start and almost instinctively her hand flew to feel her still flat abdomen, as if to assure her that the life sleeping inside was still there. She sat up and looked around, recognizing her surroundings as she took in a couple of shaky breaths. A quick glance at her clock told her the time in glaring red lights. 3:25.

She groaned at the earliness of the hour and flopped back against her mountain of pillows, one arm tossed over her eyes. She had already lost count of how many nights she had woken up, feeling his smooth, calloused hands across her skin, his lips on her neck. She remembered telling Dawson to his face that that night had been a mistake. She remembered how she forced herself not to tremble as she lied to his face, forcing to speak as she ignored the growing lump in her throat, tried not to let more tears fall as she saw the light dimming out in his eyes, his heart practically breaking right then and there. But she was so hurt and so mad, she just wanted to lash out and hurt him too.

Well, she succeeded on that front.

She flipped the covers off of her and walked over to the window. From her window's view, she could see the creek winding from side to side, the water so still and quiet. God knows how many times she rowed down that creek, rowed to a house that had been her second home. A small part of her wanted to get into that boat and row down to that house. A part of her wanted nothing more than to be 13 again, and do nothing more than sit next to her best friend, watching a movie.

Shoving her childish thoughts into the back of her mind, she thought about all the problems, all the emotions she that was building up inside of her. God, she had so many things she needed to decide on, she didn't know where to begin.

Well, one thing was for sure, she sure as hell wasn't going back to sleep tonight.

_Maybe there's some more pie in the fridge_, she thought as she slipped into her robe and slippers. She opened her door as quietly as possible, then slipped out as she made her way into the kitchen.

She turned the corner and was surprised to see her father sitting at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich. He stopped mid bite as he realized her presence.

"Joey-"

"Dad-"

They both started, but both stopped, waiting for the other to speak. The silence was killing Joey. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She muttered as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mike Potter blurted out. Joey stopped, thinking of something to say back to him and while she did that, she remembered what Bessie said.

_"Your baby deserves to have a grandpa too… if for anyone, he's doing it for you."_

Joey sighed with resignation. _Leave it to Bessie to become the little voice in my head_, she thought as she turned around, crossing her arms together. "Ok, you have 5 minutes."

Mike nodded silently to her terms and after looking at his hands for a minute, he decided what to say. "Joey, at this point I know you're tired of hearing these words, particularly from me, but I am sorry for the damage that my mistakes have cost you and Bessie. I never wanted things to be this way." He sighed. "I know I don't deserve you or Bessie back. But you girls were all I thought about while I was back in prison. I swore to myself that if I ever had the chance to fix things for you two, I would do it. So, when my parole came up again, I decided not to tell you girls, give you two a clean slate. Neither one of you came to the prison, so I figured you guys were able to move on with your lives."

Joey looked down at her slippers, feeling slightly shamed for waiting practically 4 years before making the attempt to see him. "So I out, got a job, an apartment, and just tried to continue my life." Mike continued. "I'll be honest with you, it was hard giving you girls up. I wanted nothing more than to see you both, but I remembered the last time I saw your face, the day they arrested me, your face showed me all the broken faith you had for me, how badly I disappointed you. I never regretted anything more than that moment as I looked at you from the back of the car."

He shook his head in regret. "Then there was the day that you came to see me." Joey's head snapped up at those words. The shock was written all over her face as Mike carried on. "Yeah, I saw you that day. For a minute there, I thought I hallucinated you there in the store. I mean, you were there one minute and gone the next. I went back to work and just as I was turning, I saw a streak of brown out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw the back of you walking out of the store. I followed you all the way to the door, and watched you leave, with some book in your hand. I never saw your face but I knew it was you."

He looked up at his little girl, arms crossed tightly around her chest, eyes trembling with tears. "Joey, I watched you drive away in that old truck and it tore my heart out, knowing that you were too afraid to let me back into your life. That's when I realized how I so badly wanted to see you guys again. But I was afraid of what you guys would say; that's why it took me almost 3 months before I worked up the nerve to call Bessie and ask to see her and Alexander."

Mike stood up from the table. "Joey, I loved your mother, so very much. I got scared when she got sick and I did some very stupid things, things I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I never got to beg her forgiveness before she died, but I ask for it everyday."

He took a deep breath, as he continued. "I hope you know that I love you and Bessie and Alex and Bodie too. I know by now that I can't ask you for your forgiveness. I've done too many things to be able to do that. But if there's anything that I am asking you for, just, please don't stop trusting people because of me. I don't want to know that I stunted you from living your life. You deserve all that this world has to give you, and I'm sorry that you got the short end of the stick when it came to a dad."

Mike took his plate to the sink and deposited it there, then turned around and started walking out, stopping right in front of his daughter. "I just, I just hope one day you can let me be a dad to you again and maybe one day, you'll let me be a grandfather to your baby too." He looked down at her midsection as Joey laid a hand across it. After a second, he straightened up and looked into her watery eyes. "For now, I'll do my best to stay out of your way." Joey ducked her eyes back to the tiled floor. He looked at her for one second, and then walked by Joey.

"Good night Joeygirl."

Her control finally broke down at the resurrection of her childhood name, the name he used to call her at night, right when he was tucking her in. A salty tear slid down her cheek, as the pain clutched her heart.

"Dad" She gasped, turning to face him as he headed down the hallway. He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Dad, I don't hate you, I'm just so mad for all the things that happened. I was mad for mom, for growing up so soon, for being the town outcast, for having to choose between you and Dawson, for everything. I just felt so hurt and I wanted you to hurt just as badly as I did."

Joey then broke down, sitting down in the nearest chair and putting her face in her hands as she let her emotions out. "I just want a normal life." Mike walked back and crouched down next to the chair. He reached out to touch her, but he hesitated at first, afraid his little girl would flinch at his touch. Ignoring his fears, he rested his hand against her knee. "Joey, I know that you never really had an easy life, but you have survived it so well, with so much strength, more strength than I've ever seen anyone have. You are so much like your mother. So sweet, so nurturing, so brave. And as for this baby, it's one lucky life to have you as a mom."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face and fear shining in her eyes. "But that's just it. I don't want to be like Mom! I don't want to leave my baby all alone! I want to be there for my baby!"

Joey felt two hands grasp hers firmly. "Joey, you're not going to leave your baby! Listen to me, your mother fought the cancer as best as she could, but it was too much on her body. Leaving you and Bessie was the last thing she wanted to do. You have to know that."

Joey wrapped her arms around her father. "I miss her so much. I wish she were here." Mike hesitated at first, but he slowly hugged his daughter back, just letting her cry.

Joey felt all her defenses crumble as she let go of so much that she had been holding back. She didn't have a father growing up, but maybe now she could. She knew deep down that she had forgiven him; she just needed to forgive herself. And that night, as she wept on her father's shoulder, she was ready to start a new life, for her and her new family.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Dawson! Breakfast's ready!"

Dawson opened his eyes as he heard his mother's voice calling from downstairs. He climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he may his way down the hallway.

"Dawson!"

Dawson looked to the open doorway to see his baby sister standing in her crib, arms reaching out for the familiar face at the door to pick her up. He smiled at her cherub face as he walked in and scooped her up. "Hey there Lilly. How long have you been up?"

"Up! Up!" She shouted, showing her toothy grin. He laughed at her innocent actions. She wrapped her little arms around Dawson's neck, clinging to him. "You would so have Dad wrapped around your finger by now." He smiled wistfully, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head.

He made his way down the stairs, Lilly still strapped to his body. Dawson walked into the kitchen, finding his mom finishing the final touches on breakfast. Gale looked up at the sound of Dawson walking in. "Hey you two!" She started, making her way over to Dawson as he passed Lilly off to their mom. "I didn't think you were awake yet sweetie." She asked the 19 month old in a childish voice. Lilly kissed her mother on the cheek, and Gale smiled. She sat her down in her high chair, strapped her in and turned to retrieve the food from the kitchen counter.

"Need any help, Mom?" Dawson offered. Gale shooed away his offer. "No, I got it honey." She replied. She set two plates down on the table, then headed back for the plate of cut up fruit. She put that and a small bowl of Cheerios on Lilly's tray. Gale sat down in her seat and realized that she left her coffee on the counter.

"Dawson, can you-" Gale started, but stopped when she turned and saw Dawson with two cups, one outstretched to her. She smiled at her grown son and couldn't help but think how much he reminded her of Mitch. She accepted the offered cup and took a sip. "Thank you honey, I knew I forgot something."

Dawson smiled back as he sat down and started in on his breakfast. "No problem mom." He took a few bites before he spoke up. "So do you need me to go in and put a few hours in at the restaurant?" Gale took a bite of toast before answering. "No that's all right. I have to go in and do some work myself. If you could, I need you to stay with Lilly while I'm gone."

Dawson nodded back in agreement. "Yeah sure, no problem." They continued eating in silence for a few moments before Lilly decided she had her fill of breakfast and decided to throw the rest of her breakfast as far as her little hands could. They couldn't stop laughing at Lilly's little antics, a much needed distraction from thinking about the events of the night before.

(Last night, at dinner)

"You know, I haven't been out there in months."

Dawson looked up from his dinner as he absorbed what she said. "Where?"

Gale took a sip of water. "To his grave. For the first few months, I went out there constantly, with Lilly sometimes. I think it was confirmation that he really was dead. There were days that I thought I would come out here and not find his tombstone and he wouldn't be there."

"And then I would come home, and here he would be, cooking dinner, asking where I have been. But then I would find myself at his grave and then I realize that it all really happened. I think that was the hardest part." She added, a wistful smile on her lips. "And you know we've never been really religious, but I've always believed that things happen for a reason, whether we like it or not. My only regret is that your sister doesn't have the time and memories we had with him." She brushed a lone tear from her eye as she looked over to the blonde cherub sitting in her high chair.

Dawson reached over and grasped his mom's hand. "Then I'll tell her everything about her dad and share all my memories of him with her. After all, aren't you supposed to share with your siblings?" He said, flashing a small smile. Gail smiled back through her watery eyes, "You're a good son, Dawson. Thank you."

"No problem Mom."

All three sat in silence for a few minutes before Gail spoke up again. "So you've hardly told me anything about your movie. How's it going?" Dawson nodded his head. "It's going ok. We've got lots of shots filmed and we should wrap up end of January. Todd, thank God, hasn't changed his mind too much on stuff. But I feel like I'm practically living on set, I'm so busy. I rarely get to see anyone like Jen or Jack." He said as he turned back to his dinner.

"What about Joey?"

Dawson's head snapped up at the sound of her name. "What about Joey?"

"Do you see her a lot?"

Knowing this SO wasn't the time to get into him and Joey's 24-hr. relationship and breakup, Dawson did his best truth-lie. "No, I haven't seen her around since her birthday. She's been really busy with school and work."

Gail nodded in understanding, having accepted what he said. "That's what Bessie says. She was just telling me the other day how she's been doing so well at Worthington, working really hard. She's been so busy she hasn't been able to come down until this weekend."

"Actually, I ran into them in the cemetery just now, Bessie and Joey. Bessie says hi. I didn't talk to them for long though. They were in a hurry and Joey seemed really upset." Dawson offered.

"Well, now that she's home, I'm sure Bessie told her - " Gail started.

"Told her what?" Dawson cut in.

"Her father, he's back in town."

"What?" Dawson himself was in shock at his mother's revelation. A million thoughts running through his mind, he tried desperately to form his thoughts into words. "When………what………where………why?"

"Well," Gail started, "Mike came back a little over a month ago, sometime after Alex's birthday. I told Bessie that she needed to tell Joey, but she didn't want to tell her on the phone, so she decided to wait until Joey came for the weekend. Unfortunately, from what Bessie said, she didn't realize that Joey would wait so long to come back home."

"Wow" was all that Dawson could manage to say, not really knowing what else to say. He pushed a piece of turkey around on his plate, trying to think of something, anything to say. "Well, have you seen him around? Talked to him? How is he?"

"He's fine," Gail started, knowing what she was going to have to say next. "As a matter of fact, he works as an assistant chef at the restaurant."

"What?" Dawson reiterated. He seemed to be saying that a lot tonight. "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"Well for starters," Gail said in a tone she hoped would head off her son's slight irritation, "I haven't talked to you all that much since Mike came back and since Bessie didn't want Joey to know before coming home, I still couldn't very well tell you. I didn't want you in the position to not be able to tell her."

"Oh," Dawson started, "Well I guess you have a point. I just wish I knew sooner, but you're right. This is something I would have wanted to tell her, but I would have hated myself for not telling her. I just hate seeing Joey upset, especially where her dad is concerned." He looked back down at his dinner, not really knowing where to go with this conversation.

Gail could sense his hesitation as he continued to pick the remains of his dinner. "Honey, I know Mike isn't your favorite person in the world, but I think he's changed. I wouldn't have hired him if I thought he was going to put the restaurant or this family in danger."

"He said that the last time he was released and look what happened. Joey trusted him, even more than me and look how much she came to hate me when it came to protecting her!" Dawson said resentfully.

Gail could see that he never dealt with Joey's hateful words or actions from Mike's re-incarceration. "I guess it was all too easy running away to Philadelphia that summer. God knows I thought it was the easy route out with your father." Gail said, stopping for a moment to tend to Lilly. "But I eventually came back and dealt with things. And now that Mike's back, maybe you should sit down and talk with him. If anything, it will clear up some of the problems in the past for you and Joey.

In his head, Dawson laughed at the irony. Here his mother was suggesting him and Joey solving problems from the past, when they had just stirred up a whole new set of problems in the present.

"Dawson?"

He looked up from his pancakes at his mother. "Yeah, mom?"

Gail looked at him, concerned. "Did you hear what I said?"

Dawson shook his head. "Sorry, I must have fazed out for a moment. What did you say?"

"I was just saying that I'm heading out. I don't know when I'll be back." Gail said as she picked up her and Lilly's plates and headed towards the kitchen. She returned and kissed Lilly on the head. "I have my cell if you need me."

"Don't worry Mom, we'll be just fine." Dawson assured her. Gail smiled as she gathered her purse and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "I know. Well, I'll see you two later." She added as she headed out the door.

As Gail left, Dawson thought back to Mike Potter and him being back in town and back in Joey's life. Even though he was the last person she wanted around, he hoped her father didn't hurt Joey a third time.

Then again, he wasn't any better than her father after the disaster he made.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Bunny! Bunny, C'mon wake up!"

Joey rolled to her side in an attempt to get away from the voice. "Go away."

The bed sank down quickly as someone dropped onto the edge of the bed. "Joey, c'mon, it's daylight and it's the day after Thanksgiving. You know what that means, it's shopping time!"

"Go shopping by yourself! I have some major sleep to catch up on!" Joey said, her voice slightly muffled by the covers. "But Joey," Audrey pouted, "Shopping is no fun if you don't have someone to critique your new outfits. Besides, it's Christmas shopping time!"

Joey lay there under the covers, knowing that by now, whatever Audrey wants, Audrey gets. She began lifting the covers off her head as Audrey continued her argument. "C'mon Joey, I'll even buy you a new wardro-"

"Ok, ok, Audrey. Put the bribes away, just give me a minute." Joey countered as she pushed back a strand of hair from her face. Audrey, like a child who was just granted permission to open her presents, bounced off the bed with a little squeal and hugged Joey tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Audrey exclaimed. "Ok, Audrey, if you want me to come along, I need air to breathe." Joey replied as she tried to pull out of Audrey's grasp. Audrey let her go as she got up and ran out of the room. "You better hurry up! I'll be in the kitchen!" She threw out as her voice carried on further down the hallway.

Joey couldn't help but smile at Audrey's never-ending supply of exuberance. _I need whatever she's taking come finals time._ She thought as she flipped the covers off. She sat there for a minute, thinking about last night. After their conversation, she cried on his shoulder and he just held her. After she calmed down, Mike suggested that they maybe sit down after dinner that night and talk some more.

Joey hesitated, but slowly came to the conclusion that, despite whatever doubts she carried, she and him needed to do this, sans the dramatic outbursts. Joey agreed to the suggestion and then both went back to bed. But Joey laid there for what seemed like hours wondering what would happen before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Snapping her thoughts back into the present time, Joey took a breath and stopped suddenly. Something felt different. As she took another deep breath, she realized that she felt not so burdened; she felt more at ease. God, she might actually be at peace. Go figure she wouldn't realize normalcy when it hit her. _Well, as normal as her situation was_, she thought to herself. But at least something might be getting better. She might as well be thankful for that.

Ending on that note, she got up from the bed and went to her closet to pick her outfit before Audrey came back for a second attack.

Joey emerged from her room 10 minutes later, clad in a pair of comfy jeans and a light blue sweater. "About time" Audrey began as Joey walked into the kitchen. She smelled the delicious scent of pancakes as she walked around the table. "Well, if you had told me Bodie was cooking breakfast, I'd have come out here sooner." Bodie turned around from the stove. "Why thank you Miss Joey. I'm glad to see someone fond of my cooking."

"Hey!" Bessie opposed, " I appreciate your cooking. And so do our guests; it's the reason we got the 'Feels Just Like Home' award from Boston Travel magazine!" Both of them shared a smile before he turned back to the stove and Bessie back to her coffee. Joey smiled at how loving Bodie was to her sister. She imagined herself where Bessie was, sipping a cup of coffee as Dawson cooked their breakfast. They were happy and in love. Life was perfect. And then-

"Joey?"

Joey snapped out of her daydream and looked to the source of her name. "Huh?" Bessie raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Joey, are you ok?" Joey quickly smiled, hoping to throw them all off on what she was thinking. "I'm fine. I guess I just something to eat." She turned to grab a plate as to avoid the knowing look of her sister. She filled up her plate at the side buffet and joined Audrey, Bessie and Alex at the table.

"So I was just telling Audrey that I hope you two don't mind, but I need to get some stuff taken care of here before we have a couple of guests come in tomorrow. So you girls are on your own to shop today." Bessie explained as she wiped a smudge of syrup off of Alex's cheek, prompting a "Mom!" from the 4-year old.

"Yeah, it's okay. We'll be fine." Joey said as she started in on her pancakes. Audrey finished up her last bite of breakfast and carried it over to the sink. "Well, I'm all set to go. I'm just gonna go get my purse and then we're off!" Audrey shrieked as she set off for her room.

"God that girl has energy." Bessie commented. Joey nodded as she took a sip of her orange juice. "Mommy, I'm all done too. Can I go now?" Alex asked. "Sure sweetie, just be sure to take your plate to the sink." Bessie replied. "Ok" The little boy chirped as he deposited his plate and ran off to his room.

"So, where's Dad? Is he up yet?" Joey asked. Bessie opened her mouth to say something, but Bodie spoke up.

"Bessie, where is the food order, I need to make some final changes to it before we put it today." Bodie asked. "Uh, the order is in the office. I think I put it in the IN box."

"Ok", Bodie said as he wiped down the counter and headed to the office.

"Um, ok, obvious exit?" Joey asked, shooting Bessie a quizzical look. Bessie smiled. "Sort of, Bodie may be a member of the family, but I think after last night, he wants to be left out of any major talks." Joey felt her cheeks blooming like the color of wild roses, recalling her most recent outburst. Bessie laughed, seeing what was going through Joey's head. "It's ok, he just knows how sensitive you are concerning Dad."

"Anyways, in answer to your question," Bessie started, "Dad already headed off to work. He did however tell me that you guys managed to talk somewhat last night. Is that true?" She asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah," Joey recalled, "we got some stuff out of the way, but we're going to talk some more tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you two are trying, at least you're making the effort. That's got to mean something." Bessie said. Joey gave a little smile and continued with her breakfast. "So where does Dad work?" Bessie put down her cup of coffee and sat up a little. "Well, that's the thing. Dad works as an assistant chef………

"Oh, ok," Joey said, picking up on her sister's hesitation, "He's a chef. What's the big deal?"

Bessie just looked at her, her all-knowing gaze just staring back at her. Joey realized immediately. "Oh." Was all she could manage out of her mouth. She took a long sip of her juice, hoping some words would come to her.

"Joey?" Bessie said. Joey put down her glass and looked at her older sister. "Yeah?"

"Joey, I know this makes things a little more complicated, but with his background, Gail was the only one willing to give him a chance." Bessie explained. Joey absently nodded, trying not to panic about the fact that her father was in close, daily contact with her baby's soon-to-be grandmother.

Bessie reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Hey, if it's any consolation, I did speak with Dad and Bodie privately this morning. I explained how for right now, we were going to keep your pregnancy just between us until we could work some things out. So, both swore they wouldn't bring it up with anyone else." She stopped for a minute, and then continued. "I also told them that you didn't tell me who the father is, and I asked Dad not to push it on that front."

Joey offered her big sister a weak smile. "Thanks" She whispered. Bessie tilted her head slightly and looked at her with worry. "Hey, are you ok sweetie?" Joey shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, it's just, I didn't realize how much it took to keep this quiet."

Bessie sighed, "Well, nothing is ever really easy, is it?" Joey nodded. "Tell me about it."

Just then, Audrey rounded the corner, purse in hand. "Hey, you barely ate anything! Come on! We're wasting time!" Joey looked at Bessie, who returned her smile and patted her hand. "Hurry up and finish. We'll talk later." With that, Bessie got up and headed out of the kitchen.

Audrey sat down, realizing the serious feeling in the room. "Hey Joey, is everything ok?" Joey smiled at her energetic friend. "Yeah, it's nothing." She drained the rest of her orange juice and took a bite out of a crunchy piece of toast. "Ok, you've been patient enough. Let's go shopping." Audrey squealed and grabbed Joey's hand as she practically dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Ok everyone, sorry about the delay! I'm trying to get this story just right and hopefully, I have done the characters justice. Unfortunately, it's taking me longer to write these stories. In between college and work, I try and write any and every possible moment. I do want to thank you all for reviewing though! You don't know how much it means to me. Please keep on reviewing and let me know what you think! Now on one last note, I have had many people asking when Dawson will find out about Joey and the baby. I don't want to ruin any storylines, but I will let you guys know that Dawson will find out before the clock strikes midnight on the New Year. Hope that keeps you guys on the edge of your seat! Until next chapter! Reina 


	13. First Snowfall on Memory Lane

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note 2: The song in this chapter was used only for recreational purposes. I don't own it. Actually I'm not sure who owns it, but it's not mine. It's a cover of "Time after Time" by Tuck and Patti. This version of the song was used in Season 3, if anyone can remember, when Dawson gave Joey his necklace. I loved it in the show, so I put in my story. I hope you all enjoy.

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 13

"So, what do you think about this?" Audrey asked. Joey turned from the rack she was looking at to face her roommate, who struck a dramatic pose with a pinstripe fedora angled on her head.

Joey nodded her head in mock appreciation. "Nice, now all you need is a matching machine gun and you could be the new face of the mob." Audrey pretended to be angry as she put the hat back on the display table. "Humph, like you know fashion."

"Hey, I know fashion." Joey protested, "I just happen to not succumb to the useless fads that pop up every 5 minutes." She turned back to the rack as she listlessly sifted through the colorful array of tops. They had been out shopping for close to an hour now and Audrey was already beginning to be weighed down with her multiple purchases.

"Hey Joey, how about this for you?" Audrey held up a black fitted off-the-shoulder top for her friend to critique. "Audrey, c'mon, be serious. Look at me. I've gained 5 pounds already!" She subtly looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation; the few shoppers that were in the store were far enough out of earshot to hear her.

"And this is just the beginning. Pretty soon I won't be able to fit into anything. I'll be as big as a house. One of the many joys, I guess." Joey whispered in a hushed tone. She fingered the soft fabric before dropping her hand and shifting her purse onto her other shoulder. "I don't see anything, you ready?"

Audrey easily picked up on Joey's sullen mood and hung the shirt back on the rack. "Yeah, let's go."

They left the store and silently continued down the street. Deep down, the vivacious blonde really wanted to say something, but she just didn't know how to go about it. She thought about leaving it alone, but the rare nurturing side of Audrey couldn't help butting in right now.

After all these months of cohabitating with the girl, Audrey felt like she could really read her roommate's moods. And with Joey pregnant, she was pretty sure she had seen them all by now. So, she had it on good authority, based on Joey's behavior this morning, that something was up with Joey.

It seemed like forever before Audrey broke down and spoke up. "Joey, is everything ok? You and Bessie looked really serious this morning. Did she say something to you?" Audrey asked cautiously.

Joey gave her friend a small smile. Audrey may be superficial and self-absorbed at times, but she just seemed to know when Joey needed some girl time. "It's not anything bad, I just feel like I have so much to think about. I mean, it seems like the only decision that I have made is that I am keeping my baby." She crossed her arms to shield herself from the chilly morning breeze.

"But there's so much more than just that. I mean, what about school? What about work? I obviously can't work at the bar anymore, so I'm going to have to quit that soon. And then I have to tell everyone about my being pregnant. God", Joey moaned, "I so don't want to tell anyone. And that's just the beginning! I mean, what am I going to do? I don't want to hide for the rest of my life, but I don't want to be around all these familiar faces. It's just, I feel like my life is spinning out of control and I don't know how to stop it!" Audrey, silently talking all this in, just looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Joey summed up. Audrey nodded her head in understanding. "Not to mention, it turns out my dad works for the Leerys now. I mean, that's what Bessie told me - " Joey started as they turned around the corner. Audrey looked ahead and stopped dead in her tracts; panic briefly flying over her face before anger set over her pretty features.

Joey, still involved in her story, walked a few more steps before she noticed she was by herself. She looked back at her friend, who was frozen in her movements. "Audrey, what are you doing?" She turned back in time to see Pacey Witter walking in their direction.

He was on the phone and looking off, not noticing the two girls right away. Joey looked back at her friend, confused at what was going on. "Audrey, it's Pacey. What's wrong?" Pacey then looked up from his conversation and saw the two girls standing on the sidewalk. He quickly ended the conversation and started making his way to them. _Oh great, the post breakup confrontation. It was bound to happen sooner or later._ He thought as he closed the distance between the three of them.

"Well hello ladies, how was your guys' Thanksgiving? I see you got an early start on shopping today." He looked at the two, noticing the quick awkward looks passing between them. He just knew something was up with them. _I can see our breaking up didn't stop their secrets,_ He pondered as he kept smiling at the two of them.

"Yeah, it's never too early to start Christmas shopping." Audrey said, as she snapped out of her reverie at that point and straightened up, tossing back her shoulders in a pusedo-confident move. "Thanksgiving was so awesome this year! It was a whole lot better than last years with my folks, thank God. How about you?" She tossed back, a cold chill in her tone to off set the burning 'pissed off' look in her eyes.

Pacey just shrugged his shoulders. "It was all right. For once, it was nice, not having to dread a family holiday. Hell, my father didn't even toss one negative comment my way. I guess the old man is either getting soft or hell froze over last night."

"That's, uhh, good to hear Pacey." Joey couldn't help adding to the conversation. She knew, especially when they were dating, how much Pacey pretended not to care about what his family had to say about him. But she knew, deep down, he wanted the love and approval of his father that he never had growing up in Doug's shadow. _At least something is going right for someone,_ She contemplated.

"Thanks Joey." Pacey replied, his hidden resentment towards Joey melting slightly for her indirect part in his and Audrey's split. And speaking of breakups, knowing that Audrey wasn't going to be too nice to him right now, he turned his focus on Joey. "And how are you doing? Audrey said you're still recovering from that bug." He asked, hoping to throw Joey off a little.

Joey tensed up quickly as she felt his inquiring stare honed in on her now. She covered up her emotions and smiled, hoping he couldn't see the uneasiness in her face. "Yeah, the antibiotics the doctor gave me are finally kicking in. But they knock me out like crazy, so I'm exhausted all the time." She fiddled with her purse as she looked to her roommate. Audrey, noticing Joey's fidgeting and feeling her own patience wearing thin, jumped in.

"Well, if you don't mind, we have a long list of stores to still hit before lunch, so we're going to get going." Pacey nodded his head, moving slightly to the side. "Yeah sure, I'll see you guys later." Audrey brushed by him and continued walking. "Whatever." Joey gave a quick "bye" before she quickened her pace and caught up with her roommate. Pacey kept watching them as they continued down the street, then sighed as he turned around and kept walking. _I will so never understand women,_ he pondered.

"Uh, ok, time to catch me up here." Joey asked as they kept walking down the street. Audrey kept walking, not saying a word. "Audrey, talk to me! What's going on?" She reached out and grabbed her friend's wrist, halting her movements.

Audrey flung around and faced Joey. She angrily pushed a strand of hair off her face, her eyes blazing with pent up anger. "Ok, you want to me to talk? Fine! That little jackass back there broke up with me two days ago over you. There, you happy? Moving on!" She turned around and started walking again. "What?" Joey was frozen for a moment before realizing that Audrey started moving again. Joey ran to catch up with her.

"Audrey, hold on one second!" She pleaded as she grabbed Audrey's wrist again. Audrey turned around again to look at her roommate. "Listen, I know I've been a little demanding of your time, and I'm sorry about that, but that doesn't mean I'm still not there for you. So, come on, what's wrong? Why did I do to make Pacey break up with you?"

Audrey shifted from one foot to the other, trying to decide what to do. "It's a long story." Joey shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I have no pressing engagements, so here, let's sit down." She shifted the two of them over to the big fountain in the middle of town, where they sat down on the thick concrete rim.

Audrey sat there, looking off at the distance. "When we got back to the dorm the other night, he stopped me and asked me point blank what was the big secret between me and you." She looked down at her hands, remembering. "I told him there was nothing and he tried to get me pissed off by accusing me of cheating on him. It got me pissed off, but not the way he wanted. I told him it was none of his business and he didn't need to be involved. And then he got all cold and detached and told me when I was ready for him to be 'involved', to call him." She sighed, shaking her head. "What an ass."

Joey was shocked. "Audrey, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She sputtered out. Audrey looked over at her. "Joey, you're already panicking about how much Pacey would look at you when we all go out. Did you really think you could handle me telling you that Pacey broke up with me because he wants to prove some conspiracy theory he's got about all the secrecy between you and me?"

Joey waved her hands in frustration. "No, but you're my friend and my roommate! And your boyfriend just broke up with you! You should be able to tell me things like this." She stopped as she thought for a second. "I can't believe I ruined your relationship. I feel awful. I mean, I can't believe you did that for me, but I can't help but feel so bad for letting my problems mess up your life."

She looked over at Audrey, the hot tears burning her eyes. "I am so sorry."

Audrey put her arm around her friend's shoulders in a reassuring hug. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I mean, in all honesty, I was kinda mad for about 5 seconds. But after I thought about it, your secret is your secret. Well, for the most part anyways. But even if it had nothing to do with you, and this was someone else's thing, Pacey would still find a need to know about, regardless of his involvement in it. So, if Pacey can't respect a sacred bond between two girls, he's still an ass! Besides, hos before bros, right?" Joey laughed at Audrey's declaration.

"Wait, are you calling me a ho?" Audrey nudged her friend. "Come on, you know what I mean. Besides, one of these days, Pacey is so gonna grovel and I am well prepared to enjoy that." She said with pride. Joey smiled. "Well, as long as you're happy."

Her face turned somber and her voice quiet as she realized something. "He may have broken up with you, but that isn't going to stop him from wanting to know what's up with me. If anything, he's going to want to know more than ever now." Audrey didn't know what to tell her. Joey was right. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be able to hide things forever.

"Well," Audrey started out hesitantly, "maybe you should really consider telling everyone when we get back to school. I mean, you were just saying you're going to have to tell everyone anyways." Joey sighed. "I know and I will tell everyone, just not right now." She stopped as she gathered her thoughts.

"I mean, Christmas is coming and I just don't want everyone to be hovering and focusing on me." She smiled sadly. "Consider it my wanting one normal Christmas." Audrey didn't say anything. She simply gave Joey a reaffirming squeeze. "So," Joey started back up, putting on a cheerful demeanor, "is there anything else you want to tell me, 'cuz now is the time."

Audrey pursed her lips and tapped her chin. "Well, now that I think about it, you are something of a prima donna." Joey nudged her back. "Ha ha. Very funny." Audrey bounced up from her seat, "Come on! Enough about stupid guys! You and I need to get back to the very important task at hand!"

"Furthering the economy by buying into the materialistic side of the holidays and purchasing things we will be tired of in a matter of weeks?"

"Ha ha, you're funny. What I was referring to the age-old art of retail therapy and it's a highly skilled art form, one that I have just decided to impart on you. So, let's get a move on, young grasshopper!" She linked her arm with Joey's as they started back to the busy sidewalk.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Dawson sat in the living room, staring at his laptop, the cursor silently mocking him as it blinked back at him against the blank screen. Damn, he hated writer's block. He didn't know what to write or how to even write it out. He had wanted to pick up writing again and he had tried months ago, during the summer (tried being the operative word), but every time he sat down in front of his computer, he couldn't get past a few words. And while part of him couldn't figure out why he was so road blocked with his script, a little voice constantly kept whispering one little word in his head over and over again. _Joey._ He thought as he typed out a line, then sighed and punched the keyboard with one finger, deleting it.

_I need a break_, he told himself, breaking out of his growing thoughts. Shutting the laptop, he looked over to Lilly. She was exactly where he had left her an hour before, contentedly sitting on the floor, keeping herself amused with the various toys spread out around her. She squealed as she picked up her favorite toy, a small stuffed panda bear. Dawson leaned back against the cushions and watched as she slowly, but surely, pushed herself off the floor and teetered the short distance over to her big brother.

Lilly stuck her arm out and handed him the panda bear. Dawson smiled as he accepted the offering and just as Lilly let go of the bear, he caught her hand and pulled her to him, tickling her. She squealed as she worked to free herself from his hands. "No, Stop!" He looked down at the squirming toddler and smiled. _God she's growing up so fast._

Just as freed her from his grasp, he heard a light knock at the door. He released his pint-sized prisoner and went to answer the door. He opened it to find Pacey standing there. "Pacey, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Just walking around town. Figured I'd stop by, see what was up." Dawson stepped to the side to let Pacey in, closing the door and following him back into the living room. Pacey looked over at the little girl playing on the floor and crouched down next to her.

"Hey there Lilly Vanilli." He tousled the fine flaxen hair on Lilly's head. Dawson smirked. "And since when is my sister part of a lip-synching, Grammy-returning duo?" Pacey got up from the floor and sat himself down on the couch. "Hey, everyone has to have a nickname. Even you had Ompa Loompa."

"Ommpa! Ommpa!" Lilly parroted. Dawson shook his head. "Great, now you have her calling me that." Pacey patted his shoulder. "Oh well, she was bound to find out sooner or later." Dawson moved the laptop over onto the side table. "What's with the laptop?" Pacey asked. Dawson shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, just getting some work done while I'm watching Lilly." He looked over at his longtime best friend. "So, I'm dying to know how Thanksgiving dinner went with your family last night. Last time I checked, you dreaded going to any of your family functions. I'm surprised we didn't make a u-turn back to Boston yesterday."

"Yeah, so last night was like The Twilight Zone in the Witter house. My dad is practically fawning over me and Doug was not happy about being knocked off the 'best son' pedestal he's been sitting on for the last 19 years. It's a weird, but good feeling, you know, no longer being the black sheep." Pacey explained. "But how was dinner with your mom last night? Did she say anything about you not coming home for………you know" He gestured.

Dawson looked down at the cherub-cheeked toddler standing by the couch. He reached out to ruffle her soft blonde curls. "No, it was ok. My mom understood how hard all this hit me. I went out to see him though. It feels like it's been forever. I had so much to tell him." He paused. "But I guess it was "Visit your deceased parent" day yesterday, 'cuz I ran into Joey and Bessie. She's still pissed at me, I guess. Joey wouldn't even look me in the eye."

Pacey's face took on some sort of emotion, one Dawson couldn't pinpoint, as she jumped in. "Yeah, I just saw her and Audrey right now in town. Audrey tried murdering me on the street right there with her look of death."

"Well, you broke up with her, I don't think that it's a surprising reaction to seeing you."

"Yeah," Pacey continued, "and that's not even all of it. Joey, Joey wouldn't even look me in the eye, I know Audrey told her something."

"Of course she told her, she's her roommate, not to mention her best friend." Dawson added.

"Yes, I know that, but I think she told Joey that I know something is up. They were doing this whole bit with their eyes, like they were conveying secret codes or something."

Dawson just sat there, one eyebrow curiously raised. "Ok, I think you need to lay off the conspiracy theories there."

Pacey shot him a cold look before continuing. "Laugh at me all you want, but there is something going on and I know it has something to do with our best friend. Aren't you the least bit concerned about her?"

"Of course I'd be concerned," Dawson countered, "if something were wrong. But do you honestly think that if she were seriously in ill health, she wouldn't tell us? Now from what you've been saying, it does sound like she's sick, but it also sounds like it's nothing terminal."

Pacey just sighed and nodded his head. "Ok, whatever you say." He stood up and patted Lilly on the head. "Well I'm going to get going. I just wanted to stop by." He started his way for the door before stopping and turning around. "You know, this whole 'taking sides' and 'a house divided' crap isn't any fun for me, Jen and Jack. You guys are both our friends, but we aren't going to keep doing this. Write her, fax her, send her a damn videotape for all I care, but do something. If anything, I think the two of you should at least come to some sort of truce before we have to start picking sides."

He stopped a moment before he added one last thing. "If you at least stop avoiding her and see her, maybe you'll see I'm not being so goddamn paranoid." Dawson remained silent as Pacey walked out of the house.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"So, I don't know about you, but my feet are killing me! I am so ready to head back to the B and B, aren't you?" Audrey asked. They had accomplished their mission – actually Audrey's mission - and had spent all day in and out of stores. Both girls were weighed down with bags, not surprisingly, the majority being Audrey's.

Joey thought about it for a minute as they walked down the street. "You know, I think I'm gonna walk around for a little bit longer." Audrey looked back at her. "You want me to stay with you?" She asked. Joey shook her head. "No, you go back to the B and B, I'll be there in a little bit. I just want to think for a little bit." Audrey gave her a small smile as she collected all her bags from Joey. "Ok, but don't stay out too long. Bessie said it looks like it's going to snow."

She waved Audrey off and watched as she walked down the street with her armful of bags, then turned around and just walked alongside the river.

Snow. Now there was something she hadn't thought about in forever. She remembered how she and Dawson would wait all night sometimes for the first sign of snow, and then make a wish on that first snowfall. She thought back; she had wished for so much on those first snowfalls. Her mother to get better, her dad getting out of jail, for Dawson to finally notice her as more than the best friend she had been all his life.

Well, the latter had come true at least. But she had panicked and pulled away from him, from them. And then as a result of putting her father before Dawson, she pushed him again, blaming him for her 'picket fence' being shattered all over again. And now she had pushed the love of her life again for a third time, albeit her reasons were fairly valid this time. But how long was this pattern going to continue? Why couldn't this cycle break? Why was she always going to find fault in something because she was too afraid of being happy?

Maybe Dawson was right. Maybe she still was a child. It seemed like she never really knew what she wanted. She got her wish, she had Dawson and she pushed him away, on more than one occasion. God, when did things get so messed up?

As she kept walking, something caught her eye. The slowly setting sun glinted off the steel poles of the swing set few steps away from her. She smiled as she looked at the swing set with recollection. She walked over to the swings, her gloved finger brushing the chain links before she gripped it and slowly eased herself onto the swing. She remembered the last time she was here. Their evening had been a total matter of fate; just two people looking to lose themselves in the anonymity of the movies that inexplicably found each other.

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought someone had scripted it. But then again, that was all part of the magic between them, she thought to herself.

They spent that entire night doing not much of anything really. They got coffee, talked and walked around all night. And for that one night, nothing else mattered. The fact that they were both involved with other people, her with Pacey and him with Gretchen just faded away. It was just Dawson and Joey, lifelong best friends again. She still remembered everything they did that night, but the thing that stuck out the most in her memory was the words they had said here, at _their_ swing set.

"No matter where you are, No matter where your life may take you, and no matter who you're with-" 

"_- You'll always have a piece of my heart."_

She had more than just a piece of his heart now, she thought. She slowly rocked herself back and forth on the swing. God, there were so many memories tied up with these swings. It felt just like yesterday that their "second" kiss was here. Both were sitting there coming up with French things, as they both sat still for one second.

They were staring at each other so intently; she didn't realize that they were moving closer until she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Their lips were hesitant, barely touching. But once they did, with the first brush of their lips, it was like a spark bursting into flames. On the outside, it was a soft, tender kiss, but on the inside, it raged with emotion.

She could feel everything she felt in that one perfect moment seeping back into her. She dropped her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to break out of that moment. A single tear broke through and slid down her cheek.

"Joey?" Joey snapped her head up at the sound of her name. She looked up to see Gail standing there, concern painted on her face. Joey brushed the tear off her cheek, smiling as she got up from the swing and hugged her surrogate mother. "Mrs. Leery, it's so good to see you."

Gail returned the hug and pulled back to look at the young woman standing in front of her. "What's with the 'Mrs. Leery'? I've been asking you for years to call me Gail." Joey gave her a half-smile as she shrugged. "Sorry, force of habit." Gail looked at her intently, making Joey slightly nervous. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

Joey nodded, as she thought, _what? Is there some sort of sign posted on my head? Can no one find anything else to say other than my less-than-stellar appearance?_

She just kept smiling, hoping it would be something of a red herring to Gail off of her current mood. "Yeah, it's just school and everything, it's been wearing me down." Gail smiled. "I'm sure having your father back in your life hasn't been helping either." She looked up at Gail, forgetting that she already knew about her father's return. "Yeah, that was definitely a surprise." She admitted. "I almost had forgotten I had a dad."

Gail looked at the girl who had grown up with so many burdens to bear. She thought of her friend and wondered if she was still watching over her little girl. She just knew somehow, deep inside her heart, that Lillian would be so proud of the woman standing in front of her. "I know that just when you think you can move on, your past always resurfaces. Actually, I was wondering if you could do something for me. I know that things have evened out between you two, but I think you and Dawson should talk."

Joey's fascination with her shoes quickly ended as her head snapped up at the mention of his name. "talk?"

Gale looked at her a little strange, but continued. "Well, Dawson said you guys haven't been able to see each other a lot lately and I'm sure you guys dealt with your problems, but I think Dawson is worried about what happened the last time you guys and your father were around. I told him last night, and I think he's just worried that your father being back is going to bring up things again."

Joey mentally sighed as she realized that they weren't talking about the same thing. She hadn't even thought of her father coming back and how it would affect everyone else. Truth be told, she hadn't had a chance to think about it. She could still recall the anger that had been running through her that day as she cursed her best friend, the love of her life to perdition because he forced her to wake up and see her shattered reality, her broken life once more. She shuddered thinking of what she did that day.

She shoved her hands into her pockets, shifting from one foot to another. "Well, I'll try. I just have a ton to deal with already; I'm just trying to take it one thing at a time." Gail gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. As much as she loved Gail, she needed to get away from her all-knowing gaze before she realized what was really going on. Gail had that horrible knack of knowing what was going on in Joey's head and right now was so not the time to find out.

"Well, I better get going. Bessie wanted me back by dinner. I'll see you soon, Mrs. Leery." Accepting a quick goodbye from the older woman, she turned around and quickly hurried down the street. She squeezed her eyes as hard as she could so as to not feel the familiar wet trails down her face.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Bessie was straightening up the living room when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Joey walk in. She looked completely drained and worn out. "I guess all that shopping took a lot out of you." She said to her sister. Joey looked up and shook her head, taking off her beanie and gloves. "I ran into Gail just now." She said simply.

Joey made her way over to the couch and flopped down on it. "I see." Bessie remarked as she sat next to her little sister. "I take it that didn't go too well?" She prompted. Joey sat up a bit, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "No, nothing happened really. She looked concerned, but she knows that I'm just now dealing with Dad being back and all, so she didn't ask too many questions." She stopped for a moment. "She asked if I would talk to Dawson."

Bessie was a bit taken back by her comment. "Any particular reason why?" Joey, with her head down, picked at the small beads of lint on her gloves. "She's worried that me and Dawson are going to bring back issues from the last time Dad was here and she doesn't want us to work things out."

"I see."

Bessie looked closer at Joey. Something still seemed to be bugging her. "But running into Gail and talking about Dawson isn't what's bugging you." Joey threw up her hands. "That's just it! I'm trying to get my head on straight, but I can't think with all these people and things and places! I mean, everywhere I look, I see all these things and all our history just keeps hitting me in the face."

"I mean, I didn't even think about Dad and Dawson until Gail brought it up and now all I can think of is how horrible I was and what I said to him!" She felt the familiar sting of tears hit her face as she buried her face in her hands. "I have so many things I need to decide, but I just can't do it with all this around me."

Bessie rubbed her hand over Joey's back, soothing her. "Joey, first of all, you need to calm down." She instructed Joey to take a few deep breaths, which helped a little. "Ok, now that you're a little bit calmed down, let's talk. In a way, I can understand you being upset. But face it; you're not going to escape your past, especially here. Now as for all these decisions you need to make, your big sister is here to help you. Plus, you have your family; you're gonna be all right."

Joey looked over at her. "I know, I just need to get these damn hormones under control." She muttered. Bessie smiled as she roped her sister into a one-armed hug, leaning her cheek on the crown of Joey's head. "Sweetheart, get used to them. They're gonna be with you for a looooong time."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Dawson slowlty walked up to the B and B, bracing himself for whatever could happen. He knocked on the door and stood there for a minute or so, before he heard racing footsteps. The door opened to a precocious 4 year old. He smiled up at Dawson. "Potter B and B. What do you want?" He asked. Dawson laughed. He bent down to Alex's level, shaking his hand. "How very professional of you Alex. You're getting big now." The little boy nodded.

"Alex, where are you?" The voice called from inside the house. The voice got closer as Bessie turned around the corner. "Alex! How many times have I told you not to open the door?" She chided. "Sorwy" Alex let go of the door and ran off. Bessie looked to Dawson. "Wow, Alex has gotten so big." She looked back in the direction Alex had run off. "Yeah, it seems like it was just yesterday, we could only get him to stay quiet by playing The English Patient."

Dawson smiled as he remembered the many times Joey had stopped by the video store to rent that movie. He gave it to Bessie as a Christmas present that year and Bessie was forever grateful.

"So what can I do for you Dawson?"

Dawson snapped out of his recollection and focused on the question Bessie just asked. "Actually, I was wondering if Joey was here. I've been so busy on set this last month that I haven't really seen her. I was wondering if she wanted to just hang out and talk."

Bessie gave him a small smile, which Dawson was a little unsure of why. "I'm sorry Dawson, but she and Audrey left for Boston about 10 minutes ago."

Dawson was confused. "At night?" Bessie shifted a little as she leaned against the doorframe. "They needed to get back there, something about Audrey and personal problems and Joey went along to help out with Audrey." She looked at him. "Is there something important you need to talk to Joey about?" Dawson shuffled his feet, wondering if Joey had told Bessie yet. He shook his head as he looked up at Bessie. "No, nothing important; just wanting to talk to her."

Bessie nodded as kept looking at him, which was slowly beginning to unnerve him. He hated it when people had that look, that look that said 'I know what's going on'. He didn't like it when his mom did it and he didn't like it now with Bessie doing it.

"Ok," He started, slowly backing his way down the stairs. "Well, tell everyone I said hi."

"I will." Bessie replied. He was about to turn around and walk down the stairs when he stopped and faced Bessie again. "My mom told me about your dad coming back. I hope everything is going good with you guys." If anything, he had to know that Joey was ok, that her father being back didn't hurt her in any way. Bessie nodded. "We're doing ok, we're just dealing with it one day at a time." Dawson nodded back. "Ok, well I'm just going to get going. Have a good night Bessie." Bessie gave him a small wave. "Good night Dawson." She shut the door as Dawson headed off, thinking about what Pacey said.

_Stop avoiding her and see her, maybe you'll see I'm not being so goddamn paranoid_. He hoped for his sake and Joey's that Pacey was paranoid. He couldn't live with himself if anything was wrong with his best friend.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Joey stared blankly out the window as the familiar scenery flew by once more. It was past sunset time and the sky was an inky black, dotted with the ever-present twinkles of light all over the sky. Everything looked so serene and quiet, so peaceful. It was almost a silent agreement to the plans rapidly forming in her head. Now was not the time to think about the past and right now, Capeside was an eternal reminder of her past, her mistakes, her regrets.

_I am going to be all right._ Her sister's promise echoed in her head. She leaned back into her seat, folding her arms over the invisible curve of her stomach. She looked over to her roommate, quietly focused on the road.

"Hey Audrey?"

Audrey looked over at her best friend. "Yeah?"

"I just want to say thank you. Not just for right now, but ……… for everything."

Audrey smiled. "No problem bunny."

Joey shifted in her seat, doing her best to get comfortable as a new song came on the radio.

_Laying in my bed_

_I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback_

_Warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after…_

She felt her eyes droop with sleep, and she slowly felt herself relaxing into unconsciousness, when she heard Audrey get excited.

"Hey look Joey, it's snowing!"

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me_

_I can't hear  
what you've said  
Then you say_

_go slow  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds_

She blinked a few times as she sat up and looked over at Audrey. Audrey pointed to the windshield. "Look, it's starting to snow!" She said with the exuberance of a 5 year old. Sure enough, small dots of ice were falling. Joey pressed her hand against the cold glass as she looked out at the sparkling drops making their way to the earth. "First snowfall" she exhaled, her face so close to the window that her breath fogged up a small spot on the glass.

_If you're lost_

_You can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

She closed her eyes, her hand still pressed flatly against the window, as she thought about all the wishes she had said before. Her other hand laid against her abdomen as she thought about it. She silently whispered her wish to whoever was out there listening. Despite the hard-core cynic she had grown to be, she couldn't help feel a flicker of optimism light up inside her.

_After my picture fades_

_And darkness has turned to gray_

_Watching through windows_

_You're wondering if I'm ok_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time_

"What are you doing?"

_If you're lost_

_You can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Joey gave her trademark half-smile. "Making a wish", she said aimlessly. Audrey saw the dreamy, far off look in her eyes and her lips turned up just a bit as she focused back on the road in front of her. Joey took one more look out the window as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, a tiny part of her thinking, just thinking that her wish would someday come true.

_you say_

_go slow__  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost_

_You can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

* * *

Well, there it is! Please review and let me know what you think! Until next chapter, take care! Reina 


	14. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: The lyric used at the beginning of this chapter is not mine, not has it ever been nor ever will be mine. It's fromthe song "An American Girl" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. Good song, if you haven't heard it, go find it!

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 14

"Well she was an American girl, raised on promises………"

Joey twisted the knob on the stereo up slightly as she continued half-singing, half-humming to the song playing on the radio. She walked back across the room, dancing along to the music as she laid a folded pair of jeans on the growing stack of clothes in her open suitcase. She looked around as she thought of what else she would need during winter break.

_My laptop_, she remembered.

She walked over to her cluttered desk as she closed up her laptop and carefully inserted it in her duffle. Joey picked up the open bag and placed it on the bed next to her suitcase. She reached over the bed for the stack of books resting on her nightstand.

Grabbing them, she sorted through them: _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, _The Girlfriend's Guide to Pregnancy_, _Your Pregnancy, Week by Week_, and _Hidden Fires_. Joey smiled a little at the last book. She couldn't resist the romance novel when she had been at the bookstore, but it actually wasn't bad. She found herself liking it a lot.

After her early return from Thanksgiving, Joey had solely focused on the new direction her life was taking. It took her a couple of days to think things through, but now Joey had a plan and she was determined to make it work.

And speaking of work, Joey had thought about it and she didn't think it was in her best interest, or the baby's best interest to work long, late hours at a seedy, smoke filled bar. From what she had read, secondhand smoke could hurt the baby, even this early in her pregnancy.

So, with that having been decided, Joey had worked her last shift at Hell's Kitchen a few days ago. Emma had been sad to see her go, more for the fact that she was now the only girl working there, but it was touching nonetheless.

With one thing crossed off on her list, Joey then turned to focus on school. Truth be told, she had originally planned on moving back to Capeside, at least that way she was near Bessie and a fair distance away from the rest of the gang.

But after her early return from Thanksgiving, Joey realized that she couldn't stay in Capeside without drowning in her history, and in turn, her mistakes. And that was the last thing Joey wanted or needed to focus on. So Joey ultimately decided on staying in town, for the time being.

But, even though she wasn't moving, Joey completed her enrollment into Worthington's correspondence program and picked out all her classes for next year. At least then she could take her classes and deal with school around her psychotic life. On the upside, her energy was coming back and she didn't feel so tired anymore. Joey couldn't be more grateful.

Unfortunately, in midst of her running around and decision making, Joey hadn't been able to see anyone with the exception of her roommate. But in a way, it was a good thing. In all truth, being around them was becoming too difficult for Joey at that moment. Joey was getting to be waaaay too emotional and with Jen insisting on her telling Dawson, Pacey acting like such a goddamn know-it-all gumshoe on the track of a big case, and Jack just sitting in the middle of it all, completely clueless, it only tended to elevate the already whacked out hormones in her system.

But then again, maybe it was better this way. The next time she would see them was during Christmas and they would all be around other people and at least then, she could have her last normal Christmas, or as normal as it was going to get with her getting emotional at everything.

After break was over was when it was going to happen. Joey was going to tell everyone about her pregnancy. She had a cover story in place in case the announcement became an interrogation, which she had a feeling it would. Something also kept telling her they would see right through her, but at this point, she didn't want to think about that.

Joey fitted the extra books into her book bag and zipped it up; placing it next to her other two bags. Hands flattened against the small of her back, she looked around as to visually pick up anything she forgot to pack. She went to zip up her suitcase as she remembered something.

Joey walked over to the dresser and tugged open the second drawer and rummaged around for her really cute blue shirt. Her eye finally caught a tiny corner of baby blue peeking out from under a few other shirts.

As Joey began to pull it out, her hand rubbed against something cold and smooth. She pushed the shirts away and looked at the smooth glass dome staring back at her. Joey picked from its nest of shirts and turned it upside down.

Flipping it back up, she watched at the little plastic flakes come to life as they danced fluidly around in their small, quiet world. Joey couldn't help but smile at the object with something of a bittersweet feeling in her chest. She had almost forgotten that this was the place she had stashed it last. It was like one huge game of hide-and-seek with her and her memories.

_Well, it 's going to end now._ She told herself, bringing her out of her hypnotic state. She walked over to the suitcase, shirt and snow globe in hand. She wrapped her shirt around the fragile object and buried it a few layers down into her suitcase. She flipped the top and zipped it up, at a remarkable speed.

_There. I'll just leave it in Capeside and then I won't have to deal with running into it here anymore._ She looked at her watch and hoped Bessie would be here soon. It was 2:30 and her appointment was at 3:00. Audrey had originally planned on taking Joey to the doctor's, but her final exam interfered with Joey's appointment, so Bessie insisted on coming up and taking her.

She smiled at how amazing Bessie and Audrey had been so far. She was lucky to have a sister and a friend willing to put up with every insane thing Joey did. She went to go sit down at her desk when she felt that now familiar sickening feeling in her stomach. Joey rushed to the bathroom, barely making in time to shut the door and relinquish the last of her stomach's contents.

When she finished, Joey flushed the toilet and slowly got up off the floor. The morning sickness wasn't as frequent as it had been and she took this to mean that she was over that less than pleasant symptom, at least that was what she thought she had read somewhere in one of her books. Even though it wasn't happening as often, it still hit her every now and then and it still hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned on the sink and splashed a little bit of water on her face, cooling down her flushed skin.

She grabbed a towel off the nearby rack and dried off her face. Joey looked at herself in the mirror, taking in a few deep breaths. She turned to the side, running her hands over her stomach, trying to feel out any new changes in her stomach. Joey's middle felt softer, just a little bit rounder. She hadn't popped out, but she could definitely feel the change in her clothes.

_At least Bessie's taking me out shopping after my appointment,_ Joey smiled a little. She tucked her hair behind her ears and finished straightening herself up. Joey turned and opened the door, promptly running race-first into a wall of muscle and skin.

Two arms reached out and grabbed her from falling back as she instinctively clutched the fabric in front of her. Her heart felt like it was beating in her throat as just stood there for what seemed like eternity. Joey let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and relaxed for a second, feeling safe and comfortable in this position.

She inhaled the faint, clean scent of soap before panic cut through her as she instantaneously realized that these arms weren't that of her blonde roommate or her older sister. She started to push away when all attempts were silenced by the recognizable timbre of his voice.

"Couldn't wait to get back in my arms, could you?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dawson walked up the stone steps leading up to the historic "student residence" as Worthington preferred to refer to them. He laughed at the formality of the name. But then again, this was an Ivy League school; the most mundane thing here was intended to sound elite and upper crust.

A girl in front of him was just punching in her access code and as soon as she walked in, Dawson grabbed hold of the door before it had a chance to close. He slipped in and headed up the stairs as he started to wonder what the hell he was going to say when he got there.

After Pacey came to see him that day, he couldn't get Joey off his mind the rest of the day. He started to think of all the times he had seen her since her birthday and he was surprised how he could count them all on one hand.

There was that one time on set, when Natasha publicly ripped Joey apart in front of all the crew. He cringed just at the thought. Joey had looked so broken, so ashamed and it killed him to see her like that. Dawson so wanted to comfort her, protect her then, but that would have just sent Natasha off again and Joey didn't need that twice in one night.

Then, there was that night at Hell's Kitchen when he dropped off the tickets. Even though it had been some weeks since her birthday and a week or two since they had seen each other on set, their meeting was still quite awkward and uncomfortable. Dawson remembered how Joey looked, so worn out, but he had filed that as exhaustion from school and work.

And then there was the night of the concert. Talk about awkward. What in God's name were the probabilities that Joey and Audrey ran into him making out with the lead actress from his movie? Come to think of it, Joey also got sick then too, he recalled, right when they were being all 'blasé' during their awkward introductions. Dawson had wanted to go after her; after all she was her best friend and it was pure instinct to protect her. But Audrey wouldn't let him, and for some reason, he could still remember the look on Audrey's face, like she was _thisclose_ to decking him. Apparently, Audrey and Joey never made it inside to watch No Doubt. He guessed he had wrecked their excitement for the concert.

And then Dawson had run into Bessie and Joey at the cemetery. He had really wanted to talk to her, but she froze him out with her civil, yet icy demeanor. But then again, Bessie had been there as well, so maybe that was the silver lining after all. Dawson couldn't help noting in his mind how every single time they were in each other's presence, Joey looked like she was ready to bolt, like she couldn't bear to be in his presence.

Or like she was hiding something she didn't want him to find out.

Then again, he couldn't blame her for the way she was acting. Things were pretty screwed up between them and he had been the catalyst. He childishly wished he hadn't left that night, but there was nothing he could do; he was just going to have to deal with the here and now. Dawson just hoped surprising her and making them have a conversation would help somehow. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his best friend. He needed to make this right somehow, if only he knew where to start.

He found his way to Joey's dorm and knocked hesitantly, not quite sure what to expect. Dawson could hear the radio playing, although slightly muffled through the door. He waited for what felt like forever before tapping his knuckles on the wood again. After no response, Dawson waited a few before testing the doorknob and to his surprise, found it unlocked. He opened the door a crack before hearing, nor seeing no resistance to his entrance and came in.

Dawson felt a slight apprehension coming into Joey's room. He hadn't been here since he walked out that night; feeling so defeated and so low after Joey had shut down. Dawson remembered how he came back; ready to battle it out with her at all costs. But just as his hand touched the door, something in him just stopped him and he dropped his stilled hand and just slowly walked away.

Dawson shut the door behind him and took a look around. Nothing had really changed in the last few months. He noticed the various pieces of luggage lying on both beds, all packed and ready to leave for break. With the radio on and her belongings still in the room, he wondered where Joey or Audrey were. _Maybe they stepped out for a minute_, he guessed. He hoped he could talk to Joey alone.

As Dawson contemplated whether to wait in the room or wait outside, he thought he heard sounds in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and reached to knock when it swung open and an oh so familiar brunette barreled right into his arms. Dawson reached out and grabbed her arms to keep her from falling back. She, in turn, held on to his shirt as they became pressed up against one another, chest to legs. With Joey enclosed in his arms, Dawson took in the feeling of her soft skin and the soft scent of her shampoo.

And for one split second, neither one moved. He could feel her body relax in his arms for a split second, then tense up just as quickly. Dawson figured he better say something and quickly, before she started beating the crap out of him. He figured he'd take a humorous approach to this, _not a bad way to break the ice_, he supposed. He smiled as he looked down at Joey.

"Couldn't wait to get back in my arms, could you?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Joey froze, but all her senses were on high overload, screaming loudly inside her system. _This cannot be happening_.

Joey tilted her head back slightly until her eyes locked with his clear blue eyes. She then stepped back quickly, almost as if the mere touch of his body burned her. Dawson stayed where he was as Joey fidgeted with her hair, looked down at the floor, afraid to look at him straight in the eye again. She needed some composure and fast. This was not the time to break down, especially in front of him.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" He replied sarcastically. _So much for the humorous approach_, he thought. Joey looked over at him, not saying a word. "We finished principal shooting last week and I figured I would come by and see you." He finished. Joey, meanwhile, stood still as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to gain as much self-control as she could.

Dawson continued without her input into the conversation. "I knocked, but your music was really loud, I guess." He explained. "The door was unlocked." Never being someone with the issue of claustrophobia, Joey was surprised at how anxious she was getting, like the walls were slowly closing in. Only Dawson could make her feel claustrophobic. Either that or her hormones were playing with her mind again. Either way, she needed to get out of the very, very small bathroom.

With as much bravado as she could dig up, she started towards the door, and in turn Dawson. He didn't move immediately as she proceeded to the only exit. She stopped just short of him, tilting her chin up at him in defiance. "If you'll excuse me…" She inquired, one eyebrow raised challenging him to do other wise.

Dawson said nothing, just stepped back, allowing Joey enough space to get through. She made a break for the far side of the room, wanting to put as much space between them as possible. Being that close to him again and Joey wouldn't be able to control her actions.

Joey stood over her desk, fixing papers, staring down, shouting prayers in her head for this to be just another dream, for this not to be happening.

"My mom told me your dad was back. How are things with him?"

"Fine." Joey replied shortly as she kept her focus away from him on any of the random things she could grab a hold of. She could feel his gaze bearing down on her and it was unnerving.

"I came to see you after Thanksgiving, but you weren't home."

"Yeah, Bessie told me."

Dawson stood there for what seemed like forever before he broke his calm and collected demeanor. He need to snap Joey out this attitude. "Damnit Joey," He threw his hands up in the air. "Would you please say something!" Joey swallowed what little courage she had. Her hands released their hold on the stack of papers. Joey gripped the back of the chair and braced herself. She looked over at the boy who had her heart who was now a man who had broken it. "What do you want me to say?" She asked evenly.

Joey's cold tone and attitude made him want to shake her; knock something into her. "Anything Joey! I mean, you're supposed to be my best friend and I haven't seen or heard from you in months! Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives? Civil conversations and rigid attitudes toward each other?"

Joey bit her tongue, just because she really felt like letting him have it. But yelling at Dawson wasn't going to do her anything; it would only fall into a shouting match and as much as her heart swelled with love being this close to him, she needed him gone.

"I don't know how it's going to be for the rest of our lives. This is how I'm handling it right now, ok? I've got school and work and far more important things that supercede our 24 hour, roller coaster of a romance, so tend to your bruised ego elsewhere." Joey stopped for a minute before she carried on. "Besides you aren't my keeper anyway! I don't need to do anything I don't want to do." She pressed two fingers against her temple. "Damn" Dawson looked up at her. "What?"

Joey gritted her teeth as the pain rhythmically pulsed through her head. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears as the headache ceased all thoughts in her head. "Nothing, I just have a headache." She muttered.

"Well me get some painkillers for you." Dawson offered, turning towards the bathroom. Joey, in between pulses of shooting pain remembered that the painkillers were in the medicine cabinet; next to the prenatal vitamins she was taking.

"No, don't. I don't want any." She squeezed her eyes shut. She reopened them and found him still standing there. "Dawson, just please go, ok? Just please leave. I'm not in the mood for another one of our legendary battles, so just get out of here. Besides, I don't think Hollywood Barbie would appreciate knowing you were here." She pulled out her chair and sat down in it, using both hands to rub her temples in small circles.

Dawson stood there for a minute, not wanting to leave, but clearly this wasn't the time to fight with her. He turned to head out when something caught his eye. He turned his head an inch and saw her day planner was lying open on her bed. It was turned open to today's date. The words inscribed in the small space just seemed to jump out to him.

_Dr. Appt – 3:00!_

The second Dawson read the word 'Dr', something in his mind clicked together and a series of events flooded through his mind – all with Joey. He recalled her pale and tired at Hell's Kitchen, her being sick at the concert, withdrawn, face all tear stained at the cemetery a few weeks back and then there was what he had said to Pacey that kept circulating in his head.

"_Of course I'd be concerned if something were wrong. But do you honestly think that if she were seriously in ill health, she wouldn't tell us?" _

With his own words reverberating in his head, an image materialized in his head and it wouldn't let it go. It was of Joey; she was lying in a hospital bed, her eyes peacefully closed, though she looked withdrawn and pale. It was he was standing in the room with her. Dawson could hear the quiet except for that irritating rhythmical beep of the machines sitting at her bedside and her soft, even breathing. He broke out of his thoughts as he realized something. "Pacey was right." Dawson whispered.

"Excuse me?" Joey asked, not looking up to see what Dawson was talking about. "You're sick," He said simply, louder this time. She looked up and saw Dawson standing by her bed, grabbing her day planner.

Joey bolted out of her chair and ripped the book out his hands, dropping it onto her desk. "How dare you look through my things? Did you not figure out that lesson years ago or did it evaporate from your mind?"

"Joey, just tell me the truth, are you or are you not sick?" Dawson countered.

Joey just shook her head. "That's none of your concern." "I've been your best friend for the greater part of 15 years, I think that alone warrants my concern." Dawson fired back, his voice unconsciously rising.

Joey glared at him, grabbing the planner off her desk and pushing past him. He firmly grabbed her by the elbow, forbidding her to go any further. Joey whipped around, her hair flying around as well and hitting on her cheek. At the first contact with his fingers, she felt electricity shoot up her arm. Joey steeled herself, knowing if she gave into that right now, she was never going to get out of this. "Don't walk away from me Joey."

Joey pulled on her arm, but she didn't manage to brake free from his hold. Her eyes leveled with his as she stared back at him, her dark eyes on fire. "Don't tell me what to do."

"If you're not sick, then why do you have a doctor's appointment in less than 30 minutes?"

A cheery voice broke the heated silence in the room as the door opened. "Hey Joey, what are you still doing here? Oh my god, you're so not going to believe what happened! Ok, so I went to my - " Audrey stopped as she looked up and saw her roommate being held onto by her arm by the last person she ever expected Joey to be alone with.

This was definitely not what she anticipated when she got home.

"Umm, did I interrupt something?" Audrey asked, worry threading through her voice.

Joey looked over at her roommate, thankful to someone, anyone for the intervention. She yanked her arm out of his grasp, this time being successful. She walked over to the door, planner in hand as she grabbed her purse and coat hanging by the door. "Nothing I've got to get going. He was just leaving." Joey answered forcefully as she tugged the jacket on and wrapped a scarf around her neck. She threw the planner into her purse and stormed out of the room, slamming the door with all the strength she could muster.

Audrey looked back over at the lone, confused guy standing in the exact same place, his face mirroring his emotions. Well one thing was for sure; she never had to turn on another soap opera for as long as she lived. And to think she almost backed out of going to school on the East Coast, she thought with humor. Audrey dropped her bag and tossed her keys onto her desk as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"Ok, what the hell did you screw up now movie boy?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So wait, he came to see you and now he thinks you're dying because he saw your doctor's appointment written in your day planner?" Bessie recounted as she looked at Joey. They had been sitting in the pastel painted room for about 10 minutes now as Joey finished recapping what had happened back in her dorm room.

Joey flipped aimlessly though a magazine, but threw it back on the coffee table. She just wanted to scream from everything that was running through her system. "I don't think we're at the point where he's scripting out my eulogy, but now thanks to Pacey and my stupid planner, he's now with the idea that I'm withholding medical information from him and that something bad is happening to me because I'm holding said information from him. I mean, I'm already on edge with everything and here I just walk out of my bathroom and boom! There he is." She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Well, if you ask me," Bessie said not so nonchalantly, "it sounds like things are getting a little dramatic and out of control". She crossed her legs, as she looked at her little sister.

Joey looked up, rolling her eyes. "Bessie please, you've seen Dawson and me grow up. Drama is no stranger to our lives; it's like this annoying neighbor that never goes away." She whispered, putting both hands on her belly. "Hell! This life growing inside of me was conceived of 19 years of drama."

She slouched a little into her chair. "Besides, I going to tell them in a couple of weeks, after all the holiday chaos has dissipated. I just don't want to do it right now. The last thing I need is another headache. God, I can't even get rid of the one I have right now." Joey muttered, rubbing her forehead, still feeling the headache she had earlier.

"Can't or won't?" Bessie countered. "Joey, The longer you put this off, the more problems that are going to come out of it. I mean, if this was just some stupid drunken one night stand you had," referring to Joey's flimsy cover story, at least that's what she thought of it, "wouldn't you have already told everyone?" Joey stayed quiet, just staring at the wall. Bessie continued softly. "Wouldn't you have run to your best friend, even if you two aren't the other's favorite person at the moment? After all, anytime you've had a problem, you go running to him, regardless the reason."

Bessie reached over and grabbed Joey's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Joey wrapped her fingers around her sister's hand in response. "Joey, I get that in some way, you're still in shock over this. I get that the longer you put off telling everyone else about this, the longer you can convince yourself that this just might be a figment of your imagination." Joey drew and released a shaky breath, not meeting her sister's gaze. Bessie carried on.

"Joey, I think you need to come to terms with the fact that this isn't just your baby, it's also Dawson's. At the risk of making you mad, you are not going to be able to hide this connection you have from him, no matter what you tell yourself or you let your hurt feelings tell you."

"Josephine Potter?"

Both women looked up at the nurse standing by the door, clipboard in hand. Joey let go of her hand and stood up. "That's me." She picked up her purse and followed the woman's lead through the door. Bessie sat back. Every time she looked at her sister lately, she could still see the scared little 12-year-old sitting in the corner of the cold, sterile waiting room.

It had been over 7 years, but she could still feel everything, remember everything like it was yesterday. She remembered leaving the hospital room, dreading every moment of being within the white walls, the horrible smell of ammonia. She hated having to do this all by herself. Bessie cursed her father inside for leaving this all up to her. Why did he have to go and mess things up even more?

It had barely been a week since their father had been arrested for drug dealing, having been busted selling to an undercover cop. It shocked the hell out of them, Bessie especially. They had no idea their father was a dealer. She knew her family was far from perfect, but her father, a drug dealer?

With their mom fighting against breast cancer in the hospital, it had been all up to Bessie then to take care of her mom, her baby sister, their home and the family restaurant, The Ice House. She still remembered how panicked she was. She was only 18! She had just graduated high school; she was almost packed and set to go to college at Boston Bay, where she was going to go out and live. But now everything had fallen apart and she wondered if her family was ever going to be ok again.

Bessie sat down next to her sister who was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees. Joey looked over at her. "How's Mom?" The lump in her throat grew as she struggled to take a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, sweetie, but Mom's gone." Joey looked at her and Bessie remembered the light almost dying at that moment in her little sister's eyes. She hugged her sister tightly, if anything to remind herself she wasn't alone.

Bessie felt Joey slowly hug her back and she pulled her in closer. She knew at that moment she stopped being a kid and became an adult right then and there. She swore to herself right there in the waiting room that she was going to take good care of her little sister, no matter what.

It was them two against the world now.

Bringing herself back to the present, Bessie looked at the door where Joey had walked through. Her sister had been walking though life from that day on with a wall around her heart, one that not even Dawson could completely penetrate most times. She had grown up afraid of the hurt, of people always leaving in one capacity or another. She had even come to expect it in some way. Bessie didn't want her baby sister to live out the rest of life like that. But would she ever let her guard down?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Joey slouched on the edge of the table as she waited for the doctor. She laid one hand in her lap to hold on to the paper "blanket" resting there, while the other hand kept shifting the paper top back onto her shoulders. The door opened and a woman in a white overcoat came in. She looked to be in her thirties, short, fiery red hair framed a pair of bright blue eyes and a pale ivory complexion. She smiled at Joey as she shut the door and walked over to her new patient, hand extended in greeting. "Hi Josephine, I'm Dr. Merrick."

Joey gave a small smile as she reciprocated the doctor's greeting. "It's Joey." She started. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Ok." She pulled up a small stool and sat down as she read some things in the folder in her hands. "And this is your first prenatal visit?" Joey simply nodded in response. "Well, I see you're almost 13 weeks?" Joey nodded again.

"Well, all your vitals look good so far. Your blood pressure is slightly higher than what I would like it to be; I'll keep an eye on that in the meanwhile. But just to be sure, keep high exertion activities to a minimum and try not to overexert yourself, ok?" "Ok", Joey replied.

Dr. Merrick closed the folder and got up, getting some supplies from a cabinet. The doctor placed them on a portable tray next to the exam table and pulled a sonogram machine from a corner. When she arranged everything, she turned to her patient. "Well, let's take a look inside. If you could lay back for me, please." Dr. Merrick instructed.

Joey followed her instructions and laid down completely on the table. Dr. Merrick folded back the blanket and the gown so that only Joey's stomach was only exposed. The doctor reached for a bottle, shook it up and squirted a generous amount of cold blue gel on Joey's tummy, which made Joey shiver instinctively. Dr. Merrick switched on the machine and reached for a wedged shaped wand and began directing it over her Joey's bared stomach.

Almost immediately, the room was filled with a _whoosh-whoosh, whoosh-whoosh_ sound. Joey unconsciously tensed at the strange sound. "What's that?" The doctor looked away as she jotted some notes into the file. "That's your baby's heart beat." Joey relaxed as she listened to the soft repetitive sound. "It's so fast." She whispered. The doctor put down her pen and moved the wand some more to home in on the sound. "It's normal for a baby. Your baby's is 142, so that's good and strong." She stilled her movements as she turned on the monitor. "Now let's get a look at your baby."

The monitor came to life with black and white shapes. The picture weren't distinct and it was a bit grainy in general but if you squinted a bit, you could make out the general outline of a baby. "And here's your baby, in the flesh." Dr. Merrick joked. Joey heard the doctor saying something to her, but she didn't hear it. All she could see was the tiny moving figure on the screen. It all clicked, it made everything real. This was inside her, her baby.

Her and Dawson's baby

And as much as chalked it up to hormones and lust, this baby, this life was conceived of their love, their passion, and their need for one another in their lives. They were eternally bonded by their friendship for most of their lives, now they were physically bound by this life.

Joey looked up and as her eyes wondered around the room, she felt sadness seep in, wishing she had asked Bessie to be with her. "And now for baby's first picture." Dr. Merrick mentioned, bringing Joey out of her thoughts. As the picture was printing, the doctor cleaned up Joey's tummy. When it finished, Dr. Merrick reached over and handed it to the awe-struck girl. "Pretty cool, isn't it?" Joey nodded, staring at the picture in her hand. "Yeah" The doctor smiled. "I've been doing this for some time now and it still amazes me." She stood up as she grabbed the folder.

"Well, you can go ahead and get dressed. Everything looks good, both you and the baby are on the right track. So go ahead and make an appointment for 4 weeks, ok?" Joey nodded in agreement. "Great, in that case, Happy Holidays and I'll see you in the new year." The doctor slipped out as Joey sat up. She looked at the picture in her hand and looked down at her still exposed stomach. Joey blinked back tears as she smiled.

"I love you baby."

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 14, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews greatly appreciated! Now on to Chapter 15! 


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note #2: Hey everyone! I'm glad all of you are enjoying my work and I love hearing from you guys! I LOVE feedback! It's definitely what keeps me motivated to write! Ok, so this chapter is relatively small in comparison to my last few chapters. It's pretty much a filler chapter, setting the scene for the 'Merry Mayhem' that will occur.

And let's just say, Joey's secret is not too far away from falling out of the bag, so stay tuned……… :D

Author's note#3: Hey, I just want to give a big shout out to my new beta, Elise! Thanks for everything! You're amazing and you're a great beta! I'm grateful for all your help:D

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 15

(Two days later, Potter B and B)

Joey sat quietly in the corner of the B and B's living room, feet tucked under her, blanket resting on her lap, the only noise being the soft scratch of lead meeting paper. She looked up from her work and out the window, watching the sun extend its luminous fingers as far as it could. Sleep had been a useless task as she had lain there, thinking endlessly.

This time, Joey had gotten up and read, hoping that other people's lives would distract her from her own. And as the sunrise began, Joey had felt inspired to draw again. She dug up an old sketchpad from the back of her closet. Back in the living room, she settled back in her seat and started sketching the radiant scene opening up in front of her.

Truth be told, Joey had been afraid to make that first stroke with her pencil, fearing her talent to have faded from years of neglect. She hadn't drawn in almost 3 years.

But it was like riding a bike and within a few minutes, Joey felt her hand mold to the pencil and the pencil seemed to glide on the paper. Joey laid the pencil down as she reached for her mug of hot chocolate sitting next to her. Joey sipped the hot beverage as she looked out the window and watched the sun stretch its luminous arms as far as they could.

This was a rare event for Joey to witness, since the windows in the dorm faced north. Even though she had only been home for a couple of days, Joey already found herself making a note to start doing this more often. The silence calmed her, made her feel not so tensed. She put down the mug and reached for her pencil once more.

"Mind if I join you?"

Joey looked up, slightly startled, to find her father standing at the entrance from the kitchen to the living room. He instantly read the shock on her face. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just in the kitchen, getting some coffee." Mike apologized, holding up the mug as proof.

Joey shrugged her shoulders. "It's ok, I didn't think anyone else was up yet." Joey paused for a second. "You can come in." She added. Mike walked tentatively into the room, as though Joey would change her mind, and sat down in a nearby chair.

While all was not behind them yet, at least some progress was coming along. They talked a little, and she made an effort not to be openly hostile to her father, however she still felt like there were a lot of things holding her back from completely trusting him. But, right now, Joey figured that she needed all the family she could get, no matter what.

While she picked up the pencil and resumed her work, Mike followed her gaze outside as he drank in silence. He set it down next to Joey's mug on the table.

"So how are you feeling today?"

Joey shrugged. "I'm ok, I think my morning sickness is over, thankfully. That and I don't look so sickly anymore." Bessie had commented the other day while they were in the kitchen how Joey was starting to acquire that maternal "glow". She, on the other hand, was grateful just to not be constantly asked if she was ok. Too much attention.

Mike nodded in response. "Your mom was never more beautiful than when she was carrying you and your sister." He smiled sadly, remembrance in his tone.

Joey looked up from her work. "Mom was always beautiful." She admitted as she put her pencil down and reached for her mug.

Mike nodded his agreement to Joey's reflection. "Yes she was." Mike stopped for a minute before continuing. "Joey can I ask you a question?"

Joey took a quick sip, feeling the hot liquid slide down her throat before replying. "I guess."

"Did you tell the father about the baby?"

The mug stopped just short of Joey's lips as her hand stilled from the question. "He and I aren't involved anymore. I didn't see any reason to."

She put the mug back down and resumed her sketching. Mike looked at his youngest daughter, knowing that she was never one to reach out to other people, but this time, he just had this feeling that something else was behind her reason. "Joey, I think you need to tell him."

Joey put down the pencil on the side table, along with the sketchbook. She tugged on the cuffs of her sleeves, pulling them over her hands. She crossed her arms and looked over at her father. "Dad, while I get that we're working on having a stable relationship and I get that you're trying to make up for all these years of not being there, that doesn't mean you can just jump in and start playing dad now. I have my life under control and I don't need to tell him if he's no longer a part of it."

Mike could tell he definitely hit a cord in Joey. He put his coffee down and leaned forward, his forearms resting on his legs. "Joey, I'm not trying to make you mad, that's the last thing I want to do. All I'm saying is that as a dad, he deserves to know. And as for trying to be a dad, I can't help it." He smiled at Joey. "When I look at you, you'll always be that little girl who came running to me when she tripped and skinned her knee." He smiled at memories of that precocious little girl. "You're wrong about something though. It's never too late to fix your mistakes and I hope you'll let me try at least."

He motioned to Joey's tummy. "Anyways, you'll understand when your little one is born." He sighed. "But right now, I'm just regaining my daughters and I have to say, it's a painful thing not being able to see them grow up, not be able to know them. I see you guys, but I don't know anything about you girls."

Joey just looked him a second before returning her gaze out to the window, her hand unconsciously sliding down to rest on her stomach. "But you don't know us because you screwed up. That's why you didn't get to see us grow up, get to see me grow up."

Mike nodded. "Yes, I did screw up, and my mistakes will always be with me. But do you want to carry around the mistake of taking this guy's choice away from him? For never letting him know he fathered a child? For helping to create this life, he deserves at least the option of knowing that this kid exists. That's all. Just think about it."

Mike looked down at his watch and stood up, picking up his coffee. "I gotta go into work early, take care of some things. I think Bodie has a surprise for you. He'll be back in a little bit, I think." He bent down and pressed a kiss on the crown of Joey's head.

"I'll see you later Joeygirl."

Mike headed out and Joey turned back to the window. The sun had now settled in place and it was bright and sparkling against the bright turquoise blue sky, the snow reflecting like a million crystals blanketing the ground.

As she continued taking in the sunny December morning, she thought about the Christmas dinner Gale had invited all of them to this evening. She hadn't been out of the house since she and Audrey came from Boston for fear of running into Dawson again, or worse Pacey.

No one had really said anything about her voluntary seclusion. As far as her dad and Bodie were concerned, Joey was taking it easy. It was her vacation after all. Bessie hadn't said a word, but that knowing mother look didn't stop her from telling Joey how she thought about this. True, Joey was acting like a coward and she knew it, but here she was, still hiding out in her house.

Audrey had told her Dawson had asked her as well, after she left the room that day. Joey laughed when she told her later. Did Dawson honestly think that he was going to get a straight answer out of her roommate?

Audrey assured her that all that Dawson got out of her was her "colorful" commentary, as Audrey had defined it, of what she thought of him and then promptly threatened to kick his ass if he didn't leave.

Despite her roommate's assurances, it still didn't stop the growing panic of knowing that Dawson, like Pacey, wasn't going to stop until he got some sort of answer. An answer she couldn't give him.

Truth was, Dawson had been right that night. She was still a kid and she still dreamed like a kid. Her heart was still holding out for that fairy tale, knowing it wasn't ever coming true, but it was holding on dearly to it and it had no intention of letting go. Dawson would come in, profess his love, sweeping her off her feet, like Richard Gere in _An Officer and A Gentleman_.

_Dawson in uniform, that's kind of hot_. She let herself ponder for a moment.

Realizing what she was doing, she swerved her straying thoughts back on track. _Stop thinking about it!_ This wasn't some Disney movie, while everything ended in happily ever after. That may have been her thinking once upon a time, but now, nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Even if Dawson did find out, Joey admitted, his love was going to come at a price, the price of being the girl that he got pregnant and was now doing the honorable thing. She would never know if he loved her for her or the baby. He deserved better than that.

She deserved better than that.

Joey sighed as she turned away from the window. She just hoped that the house full of people would keep Dawson and his probing questions away from her tonight. The last thing she needed were more things to aggravate her. As she drank her hot chocolate, Joey couldn't push away this nagging feeling that something was going to happen; she just didn't know what.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Joey, you can't hide out the rest of your life. I won't let you." Jen repeated as she picked up a handful of tinsel and began draping the silvery strands on the fresh pine branches. "You are coming to dinner and don't think you're getting out of it." She stressed. Jen and Grams had arrived that morning; the two were spending Christmas at the B and B since Jack had decided to join his Dad and Andie for the holidays in Florence.

As her father had "informed" Joey, Bodie surprised her that morning with a freshly cut pine tree, something Joey had always wished for growing up. To her, a symbol to that Norman Rockwell, picket-fence type of life that seemed to elude her in one form or another. Bessie and her mom had always used a plastic tree stored in the garage. Joey felt like a kid again, jumping up and down in excitement, when Bodie brought the tree in.

So Joey, Audrey and Jen had been given the task of decorating the tree and the rest of the B and B, while Bessie and Grams went over to the Leery's to help cook and prepare for tonight's dinner.

Joey had sat in her chair by the window for what seemed like hours, thinking about what her father had said. As much as she loved this little life growing inside her, Joey couldn't help the smallest part of her wishing this were all some bad dream. And she hated herself for thinking that. But looking at the choices she had made thus far, the only good one she could see that she made was deciding on keeping her baby.

Joey thought back to the night of her birthday constantly. She knew that she was right in calling him out on being unfaithful to his girlfriend with her. She could never forget how cheap she felt, how insignificant their relationship felt. It was wrong and the way he had handled it was wrong as well.

But she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said that night, how their timing was never going to be right. Joey could remember telling Dawson years ago, standing on the front steps of their school in the middle of the pouring rain, how timing wasn't so important as the person was. When had she stopped believing that? Had she stopped believing that?

Deep in her heart, Dawson was her person and in a way, he always had been. As exciting as it was, the newness of a relationship, nothing could still compare to the feeling, that perfect feeling of knowing that someone could read you by looking into your eyes, by knowing how to be there for you then life played cruel jokes on you.

But life never seemed to go her way.

Every time she could feel the planets align and the "timing" was right, some wrench was thrown into the works. As a result of their flawed "timing", both of them had hurt each other more times than she cared to remember, some intentional, some not, all heartbreakingly painful.

For someone she loved more than anything, why could they not stop hurting each other?

"Hello? Earth to Joey!"

The sound of fingers snapping shocked Joey back into reality. She looked over at Jen, standing next to her, an eyebrow raised in concern, her eyes curious of her friend's silence. Joey shook her head slightly before giving a quick smile and turning back to the couch, where an assortment of decorations lay sprawled out. "Jen, I said I wasn't going to go and that's it. I'll say-"

"What? That you're still sick? Joey, that defense is dead and you know it."

Joey picked up a stack of stockings and walked over to the fireplace. "Well, then I'll just think of something else." Joey concluded as she hung up the stockings.

Jen walked over and stood next to the fireplace, resting her arm on the mantle. "Joey, that little thing you had with Dawson in your room the other day isn't something he's forgotten. I mean, there was a point in time when he was slightly oblivious to your actions, but I don't think you're gonna be so lucky this time." Jen added humorously.

"Yeah, yeah be careful what you wish for." Joey added flatly. Her hand paused midair, stocking dangling from her fingers as she looked over at her fair-haired friend. "How do you know about that? Did Audrey tell you?"

Jen shook her head. "No, Dawson came over later that day. He was asking if I'd noticed something wrong with you. He said you had a doctor's appointment and that you didn't look well." Joey looked at her, fear and anger fighting with her, eyes wider than saucers.

Jen continued, as if she could predict her friend's thoughts. "Don't freak out, I didn't tell him. All I said was that I hadn't seen you in a while, at least not since before the concert." Jen saw relief on Joey's face. "Besides, I shouldn't be the one to tell him that his best friend, not to mention, the love of his life is secretly pregnant with their child!" Joey looked at her silently for a second, then hung the stocking and walked past Jen into the kitchen. Jen followed.

Joey stood at the counter, drinking a glass of water. When she finished, she set the glass down and looked at Jen. "Give me one good reason why I should go? Why? I already have a bad feeling about tonight. I don't know why, I just know something is up and it's not going to be good.

"Not to mention I'm going to have Sherlock and Watson sniffing around trying to prove that I'm secretly dying and I conveniently forgot to tell them, or something like that." She added sarcastically, the words flying out of her mouth.

Jen pulled out a chair and sat down. "Joey, I hate to pull the 'I told you so' line out, but you were the one that made the decision to withhold the truth from certain people, you're the one who's trying to hide your pregnancy as long as possible.

"Joey, just who are you trying to lie to, Dawson and the rest of the world or just you?"

Joey stayed where she was standing, ingraining the tile pattern on the floor in her mind. "Maybe I should've moved out of state." She joked. She walked over and joined Jen at the table. She crossed her arms. "Jen, if you were pregnant and the guy was with someone, but you knew he would do the honorable thing and be with you if he knew, would you tell him?"

Jen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but regardless of whether you love the guy or loathe him or you question his feelings from here until eternity, he has a human right to know."

She reached over and supportingly rubbed Joey's arm. Joey smiled back at the caring gesture, but stayed silent. "Joey, I get it, you're freaking out. No one knows what they're doing in this kind of situation. But you can't do this alone, you need to tell Dawson."

Joey shook her head. "No"

"Joey-" Jen started.

"Jen, I'm not alone. You're here, Bessie's here, Audrey's here."

"But I'm not this baby's dad. I'm not the one who deserves to witness all of this firsthand."

Joey sighed as she dropped her head into her hand, rubbing her forehand. "Jen, I've wanted to tell him, against my own better judgment, but something stops me. I think it's a sign. Dawson deserves to live his life and his dream. Telling him is only going to kill it and I won't be the person to do that to him."

"Joey-"

Joey stood up from the table, pacing back and forth. "Geez, what is it with you and everybody today? My dad was asking this morning if the 'father'", she emphasized with finger quotations, "knew. I could practically hear him wanting to ask why this boy wasn't marrying me already!"

Jen couldn't help laughing. "If only your dad knew………"

Joey glared in her direction. "Well, he's not going to find out. Last thing I need is my dad making up for lost 'dad' time by going after my childhood friend with a bat or something equally threatening." Even Joey could not help smiling at the image conjured in her head.

Joey sighed. "Jen, I just………don't know what to do anymore. What the right or wrong thing to do is. I just need a break, that's all."

Right then, a familiar voice called down the hallway. "Hey guys! How are you two doing with the decorations?"

"We'd be done a lot quicker if you actually helped us instead of being holed up in your room!" Joey yelled back, Jen laughing.

Both girls could hear the rapid clicking of heels coming down the hallway. "Well, I wanted to help, but there was something that I had to finish and now I'm done." Audrey explained, entering the kitchen. She walked over to the table and excitingly extended the wrapped package in her hand. "Here, I want you to wear it tonight."

Joey felt a little in shock. "Thank you Audrey." She slowly accepted the gift, tissue paper crinkling in her hand as she laid it in her lap. She looked up at Audrey, waiting like an eager child, gesturing, "c'mon, open it!" Joey gingerly undid the ribbon and peeled the tissue paper away, revealing a folded piece of fabric. She lifted it up to its full length to show a beautiful dress, the silky, wine colored material shining in the light.

Feeling the soft fabric in her hands, she held it close to her body. "Audrey, this is beautiful. Thank you."

Audrey took a seat at the table and smiled. "You're welcome. But truthfully I should thank you for being the guinea pig to wear and model the first piece from the Audrey Liddell designer line."

Joey looked up from the gown, surprise reflecting in her eyes, her mouth wide open. "You made this?"

Audrey shrugged her shoulders with ease. "I've been doing a bunch of sketches and Grams has been helping me learn to sew."

Jen nodded in understanding. "That's why you and Grams met every Sunday."

"Well, I figured it was a trade worth investing in." Audrey beamed. Joey looked at her two friends. If someone had told her that she would be friends with Jen, little Miss Teen USA, and that she would actually have girlfriends, she would have rolled her eyes. She could never have seen this coming, and she was all the more grateful for them both.

Audrey looked pointedly at her roommate, waving her hands at her. "Well go put it on! I need to make sure it fits right if you're going to wear it tonight."

Jen looked over at Joey, eyebrows curiously raised. "Yeah Joey, I want to see how good you look in it." She added, smiling brightly at their dark haired friend.

Damn, if she hadn't been backed in a corner before, she certainly was now. She looked down at the dress in her hands and back at her roommate, her friend, so anxious to see her design come to life on a person. She couldn't disappoint Audrey, not after all the time and effort she spent working on this.

Besides, Jen was sort of right, she was out of excuses. She might as well start showing her face every once in a while or she was going to have to become very good at being a hermit. Well, there was only one thing to do. Joey sighed in silent defeat. _Like I had a choice._

"Ok, I'll go try it on."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dawson reached up and straightened the star sitting on the tip of the tree. He turned and grabbed the final box on the floor and hung the last few ornaments left. He turned his head to check on his sister, who was peacefully sleeping in her playpen in the corner of the room. The fireplace had a small, but warming fire going on as his mom, Bessie and Grams were bustling around the house, finishing dinner and place settings for tonight's dinner.

Since Bessie came over this morning to help with the preparations, he wanted to ask Bessie if she knew what Joey was hiding. Not that she would even give him an answer, even if she did know. For all he knew, Joey was keeping everyone in the dark about this, everyone but Audrey at least.

Even after both Joey and Audrey screamed and threatened him to stay out of her life, Dawson couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in Joey's planner. Something was wrong; he just knew it. He hoped it wasn't cancer or whatever other worst case scenario his mind could conjure. He saw what it did to Mrs. Potter and it was excruciating to see Joey suffer through that. He couldn't bear to think about Joey suffering like that. He loved her too much.

But the three women practically never left the kitchen, so he just kept waiting for the opportunity to present itself. Unfortunately, he didn't see that opportunity happening anytime soon.

Dawson reached to hang the last ornament when two arms reached from behind and wrapped around his midsection. Feeling the warm body on his back, he smiled as he turned around to face his girlfriend.

As he wrapped his arms around her, Natasha leaned forward and planted her lips on Dawson's. "Did I ever thank you?"

Dawson looked down at her, somewhat confused. "Thank me for what?"

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "For bringing me deep into the heartland of America for an old-school greeting card Christmas. I didn't realize they still had those anymore."

Dawson smiled as he put the last ornament in place. "Natasha, the heartland of America is the Midwest."

The girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." She took a sip of her drink before setting it down. "Nice tree."

"Thanks."

Natasha slowly sashayed back over to Dawson. She pulled him close, dragging her nails down the front of Dawson's shirt. "You know, your mom is in the kitchen with those other ladies cooking dinner, your sister is sleeping and Todd is soundly unconscious in his room." She leaned in close, breathing in his ear. "I say you take me upstairs and acquaint me with your bedroom, you know, the scene of many male prepubescent fantasies." Natasha leaned back, her eyes challenging him, lips curled in a seductive smile.

Dawson was thrown off by Natasha's request. "The thought of doing it in my old room doesn't creep you out just a little bit?"

Natasha laughed. "Hell, no. Turns me on. Come on, let's go." She turned to head for the stairs, his hand grasped in hers. When Dawson didn't follow, she turned back to face him. "What's wrong with you?"

Dawson shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." He dropped her hand and walked over to the fireplace.

Natasha faced him directly, arms crossed. "Call me crazy, but I'm not sensing the appropriate degree of enthusiasm. Is it the whole childhood bedroom thing? Because I just thought that would add a nice splash of kink to the proceedings, but we don't have to do it."

Dawson laughed at himself. Here was a fine-looking actress throwing herself at him, offering to sleep with him in his childhood bed, with his family just downstairs. The complete male fantasy and he didn't want it.

Any other guy would have dragged her upstairs by now. Something just wouldn't let him do it. More like the absence of something just wouldn't let him do it. Something he couldn't name.

"Natasha, we can't, not now. There're too many people here."

"Come on Dawson, we're having fun." Natasha played around. "At least………that's what I thought we were doing."

Dawson turned to face her. "That's crap Natasha. If all this was just fun, you wouldn't have been so pissed off when you found out about Joey."

Natasha flipped a hand in the air. "Well, I was just being dramatic. Big deal."

Dawson looked at her, his eyes reflecting his mistrust in that statement. "Come on. I don't believe that for a second."

Natasha dropped her arms and walked over to the fireplace, standing right up in front of his face, her eyes challenging him. "Well believe it. It's all about ego, Dawson. No girl wants to be dumped by some guy that she's having a fun little fling with, especially when he's the director's assistant."

Dawson laughed, looking away from the girl in front of him. "Well, I'm glad to know what this is to you, some 'fun little fling'."

Natasha snorted, rolling her eyes. "You know what?" She laughed mockingly. "You crack me up, Dawson, because here you are, in your quaint little small town life, playing the good little naive guy, saying all these incredibly noble things about life, love and sex and relationships and truth is, you don't know jack about anything."

She started to head out of the room, before she stopped and looked back at him. "You know, it's really quite a shame, Dawson. I hope you know what you did, because this was a limited time offer and time's up. And because they'll be a day when you're old and gray and not even the Viagra is doing it for you anymore, and you could've looked back fondly on that time you banged the living daylights out of that actress in your childhood bedroom while she still had her looks. But I guess that's what you get for thinking with your brain when you really should be thinking with your" she motioned her head at him, a sarcastic smile on her lips, "well, I think you know."

Natasha picked up her drink and sauntered out of the room. Dawson tried to think of something to say, but found nothing. He just shook his head and started picking up the empty ornament boxes. "Wow, the tree looks wonderful Dawson." He looked up and saw his mom standing in the doorway.

She walked in and looked in on her sleeping daughter. Gail stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "Well, that Natasha is a trip."

Dawson turned away to finish straightening out the room, laughing inside. He could _so_ see where this conversation was heading. "Yeah, that's, uh, one way of putting it."

Gale watched her son distractingly fix the remainder of the room, noticeably avoiding eye contact. "So, uh, what's the deal with you two?"

Dawson looked back at his mother, a small smile keeping the laughter at bay. "Whatever do you mean, mother?" He asked innocently.

Gail sat down on the couch, playing with one of the pillows. "Can a mother be concerned about her only son? All I'm asking, is it serious? Is she like your girlfriend, or is this some kind of casual sex thing?"

Dawson stopped right there and put up both hands. "Ok, first of all, that's weird and wrong, especially hearing it from you. And second, I have no idea. I don't know. I'm in a relationship, and I have no idea where it's headed or how to define it."

Gale just looked at the boy in front of her. "Hmm, I see. And that's ok with you?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really have a choice in the matter. It's just………"

"What, the way they do things in California?" Gail finished.

Dawson didn't look up from what he was doing. "Uh, yeah, apparently."

Gale leaned back in her seat, smiling as she let herself think for a minute. "Well, if someone had told me the day would come when my son would be bringing home his movie star girlfriend and some big-time director for Christmas, I would've laughed in their face."

Dawson smiled. He joined his mother on the couch next to her. "Yeah, me too, probably."

Gale placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You know who'd get a kick out of this, don't you?" She smiled, a small glimmer of tears lining her eyes. "Your father."

Dawson put his own hand over his mother's, growing silent at the thought of his dad. "Yeah. God, he'd have loved it." He sighed. "I wish he were here."

Gale discreetly brushed a tear off of her lashes as she thought about the love of her life. "He is, sweetheart. And I'm sure he's watching it all with excitement." She paused for a moment. "Although I don't think he'd enjoy watching your boss hit on me."

Dawson made a face. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. He does that to everyone. I have to make sure he stays away from the liquor."

Gail laughed. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure he's harmless. I'll be fine."

There sat there for another moment before Gail got up from her seat. "Well Bessie and Evelyn have got most of dinner under control, but I need to go set the table."

Dawson stood up. "I'll set the table."

Gail shook her head. "It's fine. Everything is just about ready anyways and everybody should be here in about half an hour, so you can go and get ready." She left the room as Dawson walked over to one of the bookcases. He found himself looking at their family's final family picture.

Dawson remembered how hard it had been to look at that picture right after the accident, but now, it still hurt, but not as much. It was more of an ache, knowing that his dad should be here, seeing all this happen. He looked at the four smiling faces, a moment of perfection forever frozen.

His eyes drifted over to the picture sitting next to the Leery family photo. It was a picture of him and Joey, back when they first admitted their feelings for each other. Both were laughing, their eyes locked on each other. The rest of the world just didn't exist.

Why couldn't life be as simple as that moment?

He traced Joey's face with the tip of his finger. He loved Joey; nothing had changed that and nothing could possibly change that. He remembered how cold and detached Joey had sounded when she had summed up their last day together as 'a mistake'. He felt so hurt, so empty, knowing that the most perfect day of his life had been all "a mistake", at least in her eyes.

Dawson figured that hurt feeling in him was part of the reason he picked it back up with Natasha. That and the fact that he really had cared for Natasha, and he thought she did too, otherwise she wouldn't have been so furious at Joey that night.

But it was somewhat obvious now that he had been a fun fling while shooting, a conquest she had succeeded in conquering. He needed to make this right somehow, Dawson told himself. But before he did anything else, he was going to make Joey understand that she wasn't cutting him out of her life, and whatever was going on, he would be there for.

Now he just needed to get Joey to listen to him.

_Good bloody luck_, as Todd would say.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Joey watched the reflection in the mirror, her hands memorizing the feel of the fabric against her skin as she studied her present. It was breathtaking. Audrey definitely had a great sense of style and she was going to do great things with it, Joey could feel it.

She took a step back, taking in the full image portrayed back at her. It was deep burgundy, the hem brushing smoothly against her knees. It was cut with an empire waist, a wide black ribbon sewn snugly under her bust. From there, the fabric flared out, falling in soft folds against her body. The straps were thick, about two fingers wide, coming down into a low square neckline.

She loved all of it, except the neckline. It was so low cut and it showed a great deal of cleavage. Joey tugged at it, trying to make it more modest, but she soon found it to be a futile effort. She reached back and picked up the other part of her present.

According to her energy motored roommate as Joey opened the rest of her gift, Audrey had tried her hand at crocheting and failed miserably, so Grams lent a hand and crotched the matching black chenille shrug Audrey had designed for Joey.

She slipped on the soft shrug, tying the ends together. She stretched the sides a little, trying to cover up what she could of her exposed décolletage.

"Joey, will you quit fixing the neckline and just get your ass out here?" Came the muffled demand through the door. Joey laughed, grinning at how well Audrey knew her, too well.

"I'm coming." She responded, fixing herself as she took one last look in the mirror. The little girl inside her sprung out as Joey did a quick pirouette, watching her dress puff out as it flew through the air. Once she was done, Joey smiled one last time at her reflection and headed for the door.

Well, here's Chapter 15! PLEASE REVIEW! It's my muse! I love hearing from you all!


	16. Merry Mayhem!

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I know you've all been eager for its arrival. I've been working many long hours getting this just right. (PS – writer's block totally sucks!) Also, I want to thank you all for all your reviews; they mean the world to me; each and every one is so special and dear to me! Also, I want to give a special shout out to Beauty0102! Thanks for your emails!

Last but certainly not least, an HUGE thanks and kudos to my amazing beta, Elise. You are incredibly invaluable to me and I thank you for everything you do. You're the best!

BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at: note #2: I am sooooo excited for this chapter! This is titled "Merry Meyhem" and named aptly so! PS, just for forewarning, I never liked Natasha and I may have made her bitchy. I hope no one has a problem with that, if so, my apologies. If there is nothing else, on with the story! Enjoy! ;)

Just an additional PS: There is a phrase that I used in this episode that does not belong to me, but to Carrie Bradshaw and the writers of Sex and the City. If you are a fan of the show, like me, you'll know what I'm talking about. ;)

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 16

(Later that day, evening, Leery House)

Joey stared up at the house in front of her; the house she lived huge chunks of her childhood in, her second home. God knows Joey spent more time here than she did at her own home growing up.

Joey shivered as she shut the car door, from the biting cold or her nerves, she honestly couldn't tell.

Audrey walked up next to Joey, looking up at the house with her. "Stop worrying; you're going to be just fine."

Joey turned to the girl next to her, lifting a brow in doubt.

"Joey, you need to stop doing that. You're giving yourself premature wrinkles and you're not even 21 yet." Audrey faced her friend, grasping both her upper arms, looking her square in the eye.

"Ok Bunny, you need to listen to me. If you want to get through this, you are just going to have to bite down, grin and bear it, play a part, insert preferred euphemism."

The blonde flipped a lock of shimmering waves over her shoulder, flashing her charming, mega-watt smile. "See? Nothing to it!" Audrey demonstrated in a proud tone. "It says 'that's what my stupid ex-boyfriend gets for being an ass.'"

"Audrey, while your plan might work in your head for you, I'm trying to deflect attention off me, not attract it, especially from Dawson! And Pacey, by extension."

"Ok, fine. Do whatever you want. But seriously, your hair is perfect, you look hot and your boobs have never looked better."

Joey dropped her jaw at Audrey's brazen compliment. Audrey smiled. "Oh don't act like such a prude. That kid is doing great things to your rack."

Joey put her hands over Audrey's, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "Fine, enough pep talk. I can't believe I just heard you talk about my chest." She muttered, crossing her arms over her coat.

Joey pulled away from Audrey's grip and started walking toward the door. As she neared the porch, her eye caught a familiar ladder resting quietly against the house.

Well, worse comes to worse, she at least had an escape route laid out, she thought to herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as she passed over the threshold, Joey found herself enveloped in a warm embrace by two comforting and familiar arms. She returned the hug to her surrogate mom as she stepped back.

Gail smiled as she took in the girl in front of her. "It's so good to see you again Joey. You look so beautiful tonight; that dress is gorgeous."

Joey smiled as she stripped off her jacket, handing it to Gail's extended hand.

"Well, I can't take the credit. Audrey made the outfit." She looked over at Audrey, who was beaming at the compliment.

Gail turned to Audrey. "Well you did a marvelous job Audrey. I'm very impressed." She took Audrey's coat as well before ushering them into the living room.

"Where's Lily? It's so long since I last saw her." Joey asked, her eyes seeking out the little girl.

"Um, Lily should be in her playpen by the wall." Gail offered as she headed to put the coats away.

Joey turned her head and took a step toward the living room just as she saw Dawson walk over and scoop the little munchkin out of the playpen.

Joey just stood there and watched for a second as Dawson lifted the little girl in his arms, giggling as she wrapped her tiny arms around her brother's neck, snuggling to him as he walked them both over to the tree, pointing out certain things on the decorated pine branches. Dawson looked so handsome, wearing a simple dark green dress shirt and black slacks.

_He's so good with his sister_, Joey thought.

As she watched the two, Joey began to picture him playing airplane by the fireplace with a blue-eyed child, dark curls bouncing in the air as they were smiling and laughing, the love shining brilliantly in his eyes.

Her, Dawson and baby, a perfect family.

"Well, look who's finally arrived."

The cheerful voice spiked with cold, venomous ice dragged her out of her daydream as she turned and found her self face to face with the last person she wanted to see right now.

Ok, make that the second to last person she wanted to see, but that was beside the point.

Joey momentarily struggled a civil smile to her lips as she clenched the hand at her side, pain burning in her palm as the nails bit into her skin.

"Hi Natasha."

Joey clutched her hands behind her back, working to maintain a cool posture.

Joey gestured to Audrey, who was still standing slightly behind her. "You remember my roommate, Audrey."

From her position, Joey couldn't see the look of shock flash over Audrey's face, before she covered it with a deathly glare the aimed straight at the other brunette.

Natasha nodded, taking a sip. "Yeah, you were at the concert too." She looked at Joey over the rim of the glass, a smug, haughty look.

Joey looked at her hands, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. _Breathe._

This evening was already going downhill and she just got here.

Joey looked up and turned to Audrey. "Audrey, can you get me something to drink?" she asked with a smile painted on her face.

Audrey's eyes widened, her mouth almost hanging open. She looked at her roommate like she had completely lost it, "But-"

"Please, just a glass of water." Joey emphasized, her eyes silently begging Audrey to do her this favor.

Audrey looked between Joey and Natasha. She was clearly not convinced, but went along with it anyway. "Ok, be right back." She walked off slowly, picturing Joey taking a shot at that hoity-toity, snot nosed bitch.

Audrey prayed nothing bad happened in the next few minutes. Otherwise, she would be in sooo much trouble.

Blood is so hard to get out of silk.

As Audrey headed to the kitchen, Joey turned back to Natasha.

_Well, here's a chance to try out my acting skills._ She told herself.

Joey kept the smile on her lips, but clasped her hands in front of her, her grip tighter than normal. "So, I didn't know you were visiting Capeside for the holidays." She responded.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of eggnog. "Last minute decision really. Dawson was insistent on showing us what a quaint little small town Christmas is like and Todd and I just couldn't resist."

Joey nodded. "Well, I'm sure it's a lot different than Christmas in LA."

Natasha flashed her million-watt smile, all show, no truth behind it. "Yeah, LA is totally better."

She took another quick sip before continuing. "But this hasn't been a total drag. Actually, I think it's kind of sweet; you know, the small town kid turned rising star bringing his big time girlfriend and boss back home to show off for the holidays. Don't you think so?" Her eyes ran over Joey, practically scheming what buttons to push next.

Joey merely nodded, not trusting herself to say anything in response. "Well that's-"

"Ok listen, for your sake and mine, why don't we just stop here and cut the crap ok? I've already been warned to not hurt a precious hair on your head, so this little tête-à-tête isn't sincere by any means. Dawson is so damn worried for safety, I'm sure he's got hidden cameras or something watching our every move."

Joey just took in Natasha's words, trying not to let Dawson's protective intentions sway her thoughts. "Well, that's nice of Dawson, but I can take care of myself. Anyways, I just wanted to say hello and just say that it's Christmas and it's supposed to be a happy, celebratory time, so why don't we not rehash everything that happened-"

Natasha smirked. "Ohhhhh, I see what's going on." A small chuckle escaped her throat. "You're the sweet, innocent, little girl next door here in Capetown-

"Capeside"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Joey's correction. "Whatever, but like I was saying, you've got this pristine image that just can't be tarnished and you don't want me to blab about you being the little hometown tramp who slept with my boyfriend."

Joey clenched her jaw. She refused to give in to this little plastic bitch. She fought her rising anger, as she remained calm, looking at the girl in front of her. She stepped in slightly, just to ensure no one else could hear.

"Look, Tasha. I've known these people all my life. Think what you want about me, but this is this Mrs. Leery's home and if you embarrass her by so much as breathing a bad word about me or Dawson to anyone tonight, the only role you're gonna be able to accept is one involving a hospital bed, understood?"

Natasha's eyes turned dark. "Whatever." Joey took a quick survey of the room, hoping no one saw the deadly looks radiating off both girls. Joey's coffee colored eyes flickered over Natasha's shoulder, where they connected with two deep blue eyes.

_Damn_

Dawson looked at both girls, noting the looks passing between them. Joey could tell he was about to head their way.

Joey looked back at Natasha, smiling brightly. "Well, I'm going to see if they need any help in the kitchen. Enjoy the rest of your stay." She added.

Joey turned and headed straight for the kitchen, hoping Bessie or Grams could stick her with a task to keep her in there until it was time for dinner.

Joey was never a religious person, yet she found herself constantly talking to someone, hoping they would hear what she had to say. Now she praying to whomever that Gail hadn't seated her anywhere near Natasha.

Or Dawson, for that matter.

Dawson walked up next to Natasha as she watched Joey retreating into the kitchen. "What did you say to her?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I didn't do anything to your precious little princess. She left." She took a sip before continuing. "You know, I didn't realize you went for the uptight bitch."

Dawson watched as she strutted out of the room. "I went for you, didn't I?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Joey couldn't think. She just needed to be away, far, far away. All she could hear was the taunting echo of Natasha's voice calling her a "hometown tramp" running over and over. Her repeated blinking didn't rid her lashes of the moist buildup on her lashes as she started for the kitchen.

Taking a small breath, Joey saw Audrey, with two glasses, flirting with a guy whom she remembered as Dawson's boss from the movie set. From the corner of her eye, she saw Pacey and Doug entering the house.

_Oh boy, more fun to fill this boring night with, _she muttered to herself.

Joey hurried over to Audrey, who was laughing at something apparently funny that the man with the Aussie accent was saying. "Audrey, kitchen now." She insisted as she swept by, continuing toward her destination.

Audrey watched her fly by and noticed the look on her face. She turned to the man in front of her. "If you'll excuse me, Todd." The dark haired man merely nodded his head before Audrey turned and hurried after her roommate, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching her leave.

Jen looked over at Pacey, whose eyes continued to stare at his blonde ex-girlfriend as she followed after Joey. One side-glance and she could tell the little green monster starting to emerge after seeing Audrey converse with that Todd or something.

Jen decided to test the waters. "Don't be acting all possessive now. You know, from what I hear, you're the one who broke up with her."

Pacey turned to the petite blonde. "You know, from what I hear, Audrey and Joey have this deep, dark secret they can't tell anyone. Care to share? Or do you not know anything either?" He asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

Jen pursed her lips, swiftly formulating her next move. Damnit! Jen loved Joey dearly, and given the situation, she would be slightly freaked out too. But the espionage tactics were getting exhausting.

"Pacey, give it a rest will you? It's Christmas; so let's just enjoy it. And don't start anything tonight." She warned him. "We all haven't been together since Joey's birthday and I, for one, would like to enjoy it, sans the dramatic blowouts, please."

Jen eyed him intently, hoping to get her wishes across. Pacey put up his hands in mock defeat. "Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid.

Jen's lips turned up slightly, happy that he agreed. Well, that and she successfully avoided his interrogating. "Well, go put your coat away and head into the dining room. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." She started off for the kitchen.

"Do you need any help? I'm happy to offer my services." Pacey asked.

Jen smiled. "Thanks, but no help necessary. Grams and Gail have totally made it a 'woman only' zone. Besides, you do enough cooking for us in Boston. So go be a man and watch the football game or whatever it is men do during the holidays." She walked off before Pacey could respond.

Pacey watched her for a second before heading into the living room. Now Pacey was many things, but one thing he wasn't was stupid.

Whatever it was Joey was hiding and Audrey was protecting, Jen knew it too. Pacey recalled Dawson's words regarding women and their little secrets. And who knows, maybe he was blowing this all out of proportion.

But the little gnawing feeling inside him wouldn't let Pacey accept that. Even with that feeling, he hoped he was wrong; the alternative being that Joey was hiding something bigger than any of them could imagine.

Although he did wonder, if he was right and this was something of such magnitude, why would Joey hold it back from her family, and (well most) of her friends?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Joey ducked into the kitchen, just so relieved just to be away from that heinous bitch. She felt so drained and weak, yet Joey couldn't stop from shaking as she leaned back against the counter, inhaling deep breaths to help her calm down.

"Eveyln, can you grab me the pepper over there?" Bessie asked, not looking up from the mashed potatoes.

Joey wordlessly reached over and passed the pepper. As Bessie accepted the small canister, she caught a small tremble in the outstretched hand. Bessie looked up to find her baby sister at her side, the recent "glow" in her complexion severely blanched.

"Joey? Joey, what's wrong?" She panicked as she dropped the spatula in the bowl, quickly checking her for fever or any other signs of illness.

Joey caught her sister's fluttering hands, steadying them as she pulled them away from her face. "I'm not sick Bessie." She reassured her, as Joey tried to reassure her own frantic nerves. "But I can't be here tonight. Can I just go home?" She pleaded, a few small tears breaking free and streaking down her cheeks.

That one look was all it took for Bessie to wrap her baby sister in her arms.

Audrey came back in the kitchen, hands tightening around the glasses as she pictured them around that bitch's neck. She opened her mouth and stopped when she saw Bessie holding Joey, her hand smoothing Joey's hair.

Bessie noticed her arrival and silently motioned for her to wait a minute. The blonde quietly set the drinks on the counter as she let Bessie's soothing voice take over. "Oh sweetie, I know you've been freaked out about tonight and that Natasha girl didn't help the situation, but-"

Joey had just relaxed in her sister's embrace, when that dreaded name popped up once more. Her head shot up from its resting place. "Wait, you knew she was here?"

Bessie looked at her, clearly confused. "I've been here since this morning; of course I knew. I thought you knew too."

Joey's eyes widened in part shock, part dumfounded. "Knew? How the hell would I know?

Bessie looked over Joey's shoulder and it was then that Joey turned and noticed that Audrey had joined them. "But I called the B and B this morning to you let you know, kind of a 'brace yourself' sort of thing. I thought Audrey told you?"

Joey looked over at her roommate. "Audrey, you knew?"

A look of honest embarrassment washed over Audrey's face. "Yes, I know, I'm horrible. But it was a total accident. I just forgot. I was so busy trying to get your dress just right and-"

Joey walked over and sat on one of the bar stools. "Audrey, how could you do this to me?"

"What did Audrey do?" Six eyes looked over at Jen as she walked in. Joey sighed, two fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Audrey neglected to tell me that Dawson brought his precious Natasha home for the holidays."

Jen looked startled. "Natasha? As in girl who he broke up with-"

"Yes, we know who she is." Joey interrupted, accepting the glass of water Audrey warily held out. Little sips of cooling liquid did little to ease the tension in her nerves. Joey set the glass down. "I can't do this. I have to go."

"No." All three objected, so forcefully that Joey jumped a tad. Jen stepped forward. "Joey, you can do it. It's gonna be ok."

"What's going to be ok?" Gail asked as she walked in, checking everything was in order and not noticing the four pairs of panicked eyes jumping around like crazy, acting like everything was normal.

Bessie and the girls all tensed up at the interruption, conversation immediately ceasing. Joey forced a meager smile on her face as she rubbed her head. "It's nothing Mrs. Leery. I've just got a big headache, that's all."

Gail's maternal instincts for her surrogate child flicked on with a concerned look. "I get migraines all the time. I understand the feeling." She picked up a couple of dishes and made her way back to the doorway. "Well, what's say we start dinner?"

Before leaving, Gail turned back. "Joey, if need a moment or two by yourself, you're more than welcome to lay down for a bit in Dawson's room." She offered before heading back out.

Too unsure of her voice, Joey merely smiled and nodded as Gail left. _That's the last place I need to be. _She told herself. Joey still wanted nothing more than to grab her coat and walk out the door. But something compelled her to stay.

What it was, Joey had no clue.

_Well, whatever it is, let's just get this over with._

With that last thought, Joey turned and grabbed the bowl of potatoes off the counter, taking a deep breath. As three pairs of eyes watched with a mixture of hesitation, worry and fear, Joey sighed and straightened up. "Well, you heard Gail. Let's get the food out there."

Back straightened and false bravado pumping through her system, Joey marched out of the kitchen past her sister and her friends, worried looks still on their faces. Joey didn't blame them. With all the stress and all of her "joyful" hormonal imbalances, she was probably hell to be around.

Joey said a small prayer of thanks for them before adding her own small prayer.

_So help me God, I better not be sitting near him or that heinous girlfriend of his._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Well, at least she hadn't been seated next to Dawson or Natasha.

As she pushed some turkey around her plate, Joey looked discreetly around the table. Gail was seated at the head of the table; Grams seated on Gail's right, Lilly fitted between both women in her special high chair. Jen sat next to Grams, with Todd, Dawson, Natasha and Bessie completing the right side of the table.

Mike was seated at the opposite head of the table, Bessie on his left, Bodie on his right. Alex sat next to his dad, with Doug, Pacey, Audrey and Joey filling up the other side of the long dining room table.

With Dawson and 'the idiot stick figure with no soul' (as Joey had decided on christening her, recalling that name from too many hours of watching Audrey's favorite show) at the opposite end of the table, it saved Joey the headache, as well as the heartache, of being forced to look at them.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop Dawson from constantly looking in her direction.

So far, dinner had been fairly tolerable. After that weird guy, Todd, who was clearly inebriated and well on his way to passed out, kicked off dinner with an "interesting" grace (long story short), conversation had started with simple chit-chat and broken off into various topics, flowing at a comfortable and leisurely speed.

Thankfully, Dawson and Pacey refrained from badgering her during this time and Natasha seemed to have gotten Joey's threat; at least she was keeping her claws retracted.

And then the simple chit-chat ended.

"Dawson, I just have to tell you how impressed I am. I remember you as a little kid with that camera attached to your shoulder. And now look at you, on your way to being a big time director." Mike told Dawson.

Dawson, slightly unnerved by both the compliment and the person speaking, just gave a faint smile in return. "Thank you Mike."

"You know, this bloke here is going to be a giant in the industry, I tell you." Todd slurred as he lifted his glass once more, giving his assistant a lackluster slap on the back with his other arm.

Joey could feel the cringing going around in the room, watching Dawson's boss go from that horrible "grace" at the beginning of dinner to hitting on Gail and now this. "And just think, in a few years, he could be bigger than me. Well, not bigger than me, but maybe."

"Thanks Todd." Dawson said, cutting Todd off. Todd mumbled something, and then went back to focusing on his dinner.

"Well Natasha," Gail started, hoping to draw the conversation away from her very drunken guest. "I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you. Now, Todd and Dawson mentioned you're the female lead in the movie?"

Natasha perked up the minute she heard her name. "Yes, this is my first leading role and I'm like so excited."

"So you two met in California?" Pacey threw out.

"Yeah, we've been dating on and off for like 6 months. He's such a doll." She grinned, planting a quick kiss on her beau's cheek.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Audrey dryly cut in, hoping the bitch would shut up. She also sent a look of death to Pacey, hoping it would shut him up as well.

Dawson just flashed a quick smile and took another bite of his dinner, desperately avoiding conflict as much as possible. This dinner had been going so well and now it was starting to be just plain uncomfortable.

Getting a root canal had to be less painful than this.

"So it's Joey, right?"

"Excuse me?" Joey asked, slightly startled by the sound of her name. Dawson, Jen, Audrey and Bessie all looked up at the sound of Natasha's voice once more.

"Oh, I was just curious what Joey was short for. It is a nickname right?"

Joey gave a small smile, praying it was believable. "It's short for Josephine. My mother was a fan of Little Women."

"That movie with Winona Ryder? It was wasn't that great."

Joey suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, well that's based off the novel my mom loved so much." She turned back to her dinner, hoping that was the end of that.

"Well, that's nice." Natasha paused for a second. "So, Dawson said you all go to college in Boston."

Joey nodded again. "Yes, Audrey and I go to Worthington and Jen and our other friend Jack go to school at Boston Bay."

"I see." Natasha drawled out. "So you hooked up with anyone yet?"

Audrey nearly knocked over her glass.

Jen dropped her knife.

Dawson coughed in shock.

And Joey nearly choked on her water as she heard Natasha's question. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I was just asking if you found some hot Ivy League co-ed. There must be a ton of smart guys there."

Joey cleared her throat. "Umm, no. I'm not really dating right now."

_Ok, that's it._

Joey was officially sick and tired of this, this unbearable game of charades. Her body was so tense and blood was boiling just from being in the same room with Dawson and that movie star bitch.

And now she was purposely trying to piss her off. Joey's left hand was permanently shut in a tight fist, her nails digging into the sensitive skin, anything to keep her from putting them around that girl's neck.

From their arranged seats, Audrey and Jen could clearly see what this was doing to Joey. They had made an unspoken pact to keep an eye over Joey. Now both kept looking at her and at each other, trying to figure out what to do to from keeping that stupid girl from pushing Joey over the edge.

As always, Audrey did the first thing off the top of her head.

"So is it true the lead is the first to die a horrible, bloody death in horror movies?" She asked with forged intrigue.

Dawson winced at Audrey's statement. As Natasha recovered, he snuck a glance at Joey, sitting next to his mom. She was taking a sip of water, eyes focused on a picture hanging on the opposite wall.

He needed to talk to her and he needed to talk to her tonight.

He just didn't know how to do it.

"Joey, would go mind going and grabbing another bottle of wine? I set them off on the counter, by the fridge." Gail asked. As Gail looked at the quiet beauty sitting next to her, she could tell something was bothering her.

And from the nearly unbroken gazes radiating across the table from her son, Gail just knew something had happened between the two.

And while she had no clue what happened, one thing was for sure, it certainly didn't end well.

Joey nodded, grateful for the task. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." She stood up and headed for the kitchen, hand still clenched. As Joey tightened her fist, her skin felt slightly sticky. As she unfurled her fingers, small dots of crimson painted her palm.

_Oh yeah, that bitch Natasha was going down. _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Joey started out of the kitchen, an open bottle of wine in hand, her good hand anyways. As she past the bathroom, the door snapped open and a hand gripped her elbow. Joey was startled as she was pulled into the bathroom and the door shut with a quiet click.

Joey looked up at the person attached to the hand still holding on to her elbow. Cobalt orbs intersected with chocolate pools as she looked at Dawson with part shock, part anger and part desire.

Joey yanked her arm out of his touch, as if it burned her, stepping back as far as she could before her back flattened against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joey hissed, praying no one heard.

"I need to talk to you."

"And you pick _now_ to do it?" Joey moved to the side towards the door before Dawson blocked her.

"Dawson, get out of the way. In case you forgot, your track record with explanations in a bathroom isn't very high." Joey recapped for him.

"And in case you forgot, everyone outside can hear you with you screaming at me. So unless you care to reenact that high point all over again, then lower your voice." Dawson countered.

Joey stepped back, crossing her arms crossed as she felt defeat coming on in this argument. _Just get this over and done with_. That saying was starting to become her mantra for the night.

"You've got two minutes."

"Joey, we need to talk."

Joey blinked her eyes dramatically. "Wow, is it just me or did déjà vu just hit me? Talk. You dragged me in here, you wanted to talk, so talk and talk fast."

"Joey, what the hell happened? Everything was perfect and then one mistake and-"

"Excuse me, oh moral pillar." Joey snapped back. "You crucified me for a lot less. So don't even think of pinning your mistakes on me."

"Joey-" Dawson started again.

"You know what," Joey cut in, "I don't even know why I'm in here. You say you want to talk, but about what? How you made love to me when you had a girlfriend thinking about you 3000 miles away? How you say this girl was nothing serious, yet you had no problem resuming your relationship with her weeks after our breakup? How you're in a bathroom with me when said girlfriend who you don't give a damn about is at the table, waiting for you again?

"How you want a friendship that I can't reciprocate because," she shuttered a breath, "it hurts too much to be around you or the girlfriend you brought home for Christmas.

"I can't do this." Joey whispered, a stray tear broken through and sliding down her cheek. "I've gotta go."

"Wait." Dawson grabbed her wrist.

Joey spun around in his grasp, pain and exhaustion written all over. "No Dawson, you don't get it. We're not kids anymore. I've waited around long enough for you, for me, for our stupid timing, whatever. We were idiots to honestly believe our friendship was infallible to all of our romantic screwups.

"This, being here, is just too hard for me to deal with and right now, all I can think of is getting as far away from you as possible."

Dawson's grasp slackened upon hearing those last words. His arm dropped to his side. "So this is it?"

Joey nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, this is it. We don't get the fairy tale ending. I guess maybe we were never meant to."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Joey snapped open the door as she stepped out and took a deep breath, steadying her racing heartbeat. Being that close to Dawson had a profound effect on her and it certainly showed.

This secret was driving her insane. _A secret you purposely kept from him_, a voice taunted from inside her head.

Great, just what she needed, voices running off inside her head.

Joey took a few steps, starting back for the dining room, praying no one noticed, or heard, anything, but instantly found the walls tilting, stopping her in her footsteps.

Joey leaned against the wall, feeling so light headed, feeling herself sway slightly as she struggled to stay on her feet. What was going on? Joey shook her head.

_I'm just tired. It's been a long night. Just need to go sit down. Sit down and everything will be ok._ She pushed herself off the wall, trying to regain her balance, but all she felt was the hall spinning.

Joey faintly heard the wine bottle slipping from her fingers and shattering at her feet, splashing her with shards of sparkling glass and beads of garnet liquid.

Against her last bits of sane judgment, Joey pushed off the wall, attempting to make her way back down the hall. Her body felt heavy, her brain fuzzy, as her vision became nothing more than swirling colors dancing in front of her. She stretched her hand out for the wall, but felt nothing.

_My baby_ was the last thing she could clearly think before all the colors melted into black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

And that's Chapter 16 for you! So go review and tell me: love it, hate it, don't care either way? Write me and let me know. Talk to you soon!

PS- Because I've been bad at getting this latest chapter out to you (writer's block sucks!), I've decided to treat you, my wonderful readers, and give you a sneak peek at the next chapter, which will definitely be out shortly.

Anyways, a excerpt of the upcoming Chapter 17:

Bessie drew a steadying breath. "Dawson, there's nothing wrong with Joey. I'm sure she's just fine." She offered a soft smile, hoping that would be the end of it.

Dawson shook his head. "No, not now. I know she's sick. There are too many things happening and the only reason I didn't catch on sooner was because I haven't been around her a lot lately." He looked down at his hands, remembering arguments with Joey in her dorm room, on her birthday and just last week.

Seeing Joey laying on the floor unconscious scared Dawson into stone cold reality. If something, anything happened………a world without Joey; his world without Joey was the most unbearable thought imaginable. He needed Joey.

He loved Joey.

Dawson clasped his hands, fighting off the fear starting to trickle through his veins. He leaned in slightly towards Bessie. "Bessie, I don't know what, if any, Joey told you, but she and I got into a fight the night of her birthday and since then, I've seen her only a handful of times and even then, we've barely said anything. Well," he added, "anything that didn't end in us screaming.

"But anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I know Joey and she's not Joey right now. I know she had a doctor's appointment the other week. Something's not right and she's my best friend. I need to know.

"Please tell me what's wrong with Joey." Dawson pleaded, his clasped hands showing a slight tremble.

Stay tuned readers!


	17. And The Mayhem Continues!

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good.

But feel free to let me know what you think please! Review or write to me at the email provided in my profile!

PS- Thanks for all the wonderful words and reviews you all left me! I'm so excited that people enjoy this story:) I also give many thanks to my wonderful beta who loves this story as much as I do! Thanks Elise, you're the best!

Author's note #2: The song in this chapter was never written by me, owned by me or anything else along those lines. It's belongs to the dozens of artists who've covered this song and to Ralph Blaine and Hugh Martin, the songwriter and composer of this timeless tune.

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 17

(Capeside Medical Center)

Jen rested her head back against the bland gray wall as she looked around the emergency waiting room at Capeside Medical Center. She wrung her hands as she made a silent prayer to anyone who was listening.

She figured it was, at least, worth a shot.

The clock on the wall told her that they had been waiting for 10 minutes, but Jen felt like they'd been waiting forever. She glanced around the Emergency waiting room, taking in everyone else. The room buzzed with nervous silence as they sat and waited for news on Joey.

Suffice it to say; dinner did not go as planned.

Everything happened so fast; Jen could barely recall it all. She remembered sitting at the table, talking to Grams, as her eye caught the brunette stranger a few chairs down from her.

Jen had never personally met her, this "girlfriend" of Dawson's, although Jen had heard plenty and was quite curious about seeing this girl herself.

Upon repeated glances down the table, Jen could have sworn that she had seen Natasha in something, an episode of Law and Order, Jen thought, playing another one of those trussed up, strung out hookers.

But then again, those hookers all looked the same to Jen.

_You've seen one; you've seen them all_, she told herself.

The blonde continued to subtlety watch Natasha over dinner. A refined flick of the wrist, sweeping her dark mane over her shoulder, a cute flirtatious laugh at something that arrogant ass of a director, Todd whats-his-name said, (Jen quietly shuddered at the thought of that totally uncomfortable flight next to him last summer).

She continued glimpsing over at the wannabe actress. Well, one thing was for sure, this girl was one total bitch. Bitch didn't even begin to describe it.

All evening, Joey had been keeping to herself and the few people around her, saying and doing nothing to Natasha. Jen had never seen Joey so intimidated by another girl, not even when she had first showed up in Capeside, but maybe it was more to do with the baby and unnecessary attention directed at her.

Well unfortunately, Natasha was out to mess with Joey, at dinner in front of everyone no less and mess with Joey, she did.

Her 'innocent' small talk hit every one of her targets exactly. Just watching Joey fight herself to keep some sort of composure this evening, Jen could tell that her friend was losing whatever small amount of cool she was working on.

Jen just couldn't believe that Dawson saw anything worthwhile in this shallow, insipid Angelina Jolie wannabe, much less anything to make him want to get back together with her after his and Joey's falling out.

_Speaking of which_, Jen asked herself, looking around, _where was Dawson? Where the hell was Joey?_

Joey had run to the kitchen for something, Jen recalled. She didn't remember seeing Dawson leave the table, but then again, Jen didn't have him low jacked or anything.

Through her rambling thoughts, Jen heard Grams asking her something. It was just after she turned to ask Grams to repeat the question that Jen caught the sound of glass shattering, followed immediately by a loud thud.

All talk stilled, as everyone remained seated, looking toward the hallway, unsure of what to make of the noise.

Gail made the first move. "Joey? Everything ok?" She asked warily as she slowly rose from her seat.

Gail didn't make it two steps to the entryway before she, along with everyone else in the room, heard Dawson's panicked voice. "Somebody help! Joey passed out!"

Everything after that was total chaos.

Chairs screeched as everyone bolted out of their seats.

Bessie ran to her sister's side, throwing out orders to give them space.

Doug or Pacey, Jen couldn't remember whom, was on the phone, talking, she assumed with 911 or someone.

Bodie and Mike helped get Joey in the car, Bessie right behind them.

Everyone else just kind of fluttered around, feeling both helpless and useless at that moment. Within minutes, practically everyone had followed Bessie's car to CMC.

And now they sat, waiting for something, anything.

Bessie sat in the chair closest to the waiting room entrance, Audrey and Jen filling the seats next to her.

In the far back corner of the room, where the TV was droning on, the channel turned to some news station, Gail and Grams sat, with Lily asleep in the chair next to her mom, her head resting against Gail's right leg.

Mike stood in the corner, by the window, staring out into the cold winter night. He had been silent since bringing Joey in.

Bodie had taken Alexander on a stroll down the hall, while he looked for some coffee for the troops, as he had put it.

Pacey tossed a crinkled magazine back on the table, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Doug sat in the seat next to him, fiddling with his cell phone.

Dawson had disappeared too into the labyrinth of halls in the hospital within minutes of arriving. He had tried to sit in silence, but he had immediately jumped up and walked out.

The only two not in the waiting room were Natasha and Todd. Todd, being three sheets to the wind at dinner, passed out at the table and Natasha had offered to stay behind to keep an eye on him, basically make sure he didn't do something stupid and accidentally kill himself in his drunken state.

Jen closed her eyes again as she wondered what the hell was going on. Did something happen to the baby? Was something else wrong with Joey? Were they going to be ok? What the hell were they going to say to everyone else?

What were they going to tell Dawson?

She looked over at Audrey, whose sparking turquoise eyes were somewhat dulled with the same feelings that were running though Jen's system.

The next few minutes were going to drive her crazy.

They were going to drive everyone crazy, of that much Jen was certain.

000000000000000000000000

Dawson couldn't take it in there.

He had bolted from his seat in the waiting room and was aimlessly wandering the halls, eerily silent bar the occasional on-duty personnel passing him by.

Dawson felt like he aged ten years seeing Joey collapsed on the floor. In his mind, it was something like a rag doll carelessly dropped.

Dawson just stood there, stunned at everything that just happened.

He could still see her standing there in the bathroom, the thin line of tears lining her eyes, her tense posture and the raspy tremor in her voice. Her slight flinch when he touched her.

That wasn't Joey. Even when her mom died, Joey never let her emotions breach the surface.

She was scared of him. Joey was physically afraid to be around him. Dawson had really hurt her. With that thought, he simply let go and watched her walk out.

God, how did he screw up his life so badly? Dawson leaned his head against the wall, trying to think of what to possibly do now.

The sound of glass shattering and then a loud thud hit Dawson's ears. He picked his head up, a mixture of curiousness and instinctive dread trickling down his spine, reaching for the handle and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

Snapping himself out of his memory, Dawson looked up and saw that he was back near the waiting room, where everyone was sitting. He walked back in and saw everyone still sitting with part apprehension and part fear in anticipation of any news.

No one was really speaking, making the silence that much more deafening.

Dawson looked over at Bessie with a silent question in his eyes. She caught his glance and merely shook her head, signaling that there was no news yet.

Dawson walked over and pulled up a chair across from the huddle of girls. He needed some answers and he needed them now.

"Bessie, I want to know what's wrong with Joey."

Bessie looked up at the blond haired boy sitting in front of her. Damn, she didn't know what to do. This was soooo not the time to tell everything. Not here, not in front of practically everyone they knew, not with Joey unconscious down the hall, in God knows what condition.

Bessie drew a steadying breath. "Dawson, there's nothing wrong with Joey. I'm sure she's just fine." She offered a soft smile, hoping that would be the end of it.

Dawson shook his head. "No, not now. I know she's sick. There are too many things happening and the only reason I didn't catch on sooner was because I haven't been around her a lot lately." He looked down at his hands, remembering arguments with Joey in her dorm room, on her birthday and just last week.

Seeing Joey laying on the floor unconscious scared Dawson into stone cold reality. If something, anything happened………a world without Joey; his world without Joey was the most unbearable thought imaginable. He needed Joey.

He loved Joey.

Dawson clasped his hands, fighting off the fear starting to seep through his veins. He leaned in slightly towards Bessie.

"Bessie, I don't know what, if any, Joey told you, but she and I got into a fight the night of her birthday and since then, I've seen her only a handful of times and even then, we've barely said anything. Well," he added, "anything that didn't end in us screaming.

"But anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I know Joey and she's not Joey right now. I know she had a doctor's appointment the other week. Something's not right and she's my best friend. I need to know.

"Just please tell me what's wrong with Joey." Dawson pleaded, his clasped hands showing the tiniest tremble.

Bessie looked over at Jen and Audrey, who both were looking back at her as well, trying not to look conspicuous, but doing a really bad job of it.

Alexander got up from where he was sitting, playing with some random toys. He trotted over to the group, tugging his mom's sleeve. "Mommy?"

Bessie looked down at the four year old. "Yes sweetie?"

"Is Auntie Joey ok?"

"Yes, she's just really stressed lately."

"What's stwessed?"

"Stress is just another word for being really tired, Alex."

"Is Auntie Joey's baby stwessed too?"

A pin drop would have sounded like a cannon ball blasting at that moment as stunned silence fell on the room and all its inhabitants.

Bessie closed her eyes and grimaced, the rest of her body immobilized by pure and utter shock.

Of all the times to break life-altering news, it had to come from the mouth of a 4 year old.

She looked over at both girls, wondering what to do from here. Audrey dropped her head into her hand, in both exhaustion and defeat. Jen looked up and her eyes caught Dawson's shocked face, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

His eyes trapped hers and as Dawson held her gaze, something shifted in those blue eyes. It was then that Jen knew, she just knew that Dawson had put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

_Oh boy, this is not going to be good,_ Jen thought to herself, dropping her gaze to the floor as she pondered what else could possibly happen tonight.

"Are you all here for the Potter girl?"

Almost a dozen pairs of eyes looked up as the doctor walked into the waiting room. Bessie put Alexander down at her side as she stood up. "How is she?"

The doctor nodded. "Miss Potter is stable at the moment. It appears that she suffered a mild case of stress-induced hypertension. It's nothing serious, although in her condition it could produce more problems should it continue."

Her condition. Dawson repeated, the shock of Alexander's announcement still running through his body. When the doctor turned to look at him, it was then he realized he had said it out loud.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, The pregnancy adds a significant amount of stress on Miss Potter's system, making her that more susceptible to minor things, like exhaustion or a cold. But as I mentioned, should chronic amounts of stress continue, it could develop into more serious problems.

"But Miss Potter is young, healthy and being only" He hesitated, taking a quick glance at the chart in his hands, "12 weeks along still, I don't see any reason why she can't have a normal pregnancy and carry to term. I would, however, like to keep Ms. Potter overnight for observation."

Bessie spoke first. "And the baby?"

The doctor continued. "The fetus is stable and appears to be healthy at the moment. We will, however, perform some final tests before we release Miss Potter, just to confirm everything is ok."

Bessie nodded, so thankful nothing bad had happened. A breath she didn't realize she had been holding rushed out of her as she asked her last question. "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, but family only at this time. She's in room 344 whenever you're ready."

Bessie nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded in return. "No problem." He then left the waiting room. As Bessie turned around, she found 10 pairs of eyes staring at her.

_Ok, plan. I just need a plan._ She thought.

"That was what you were hiding from me?"

Bessie was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at Pacey, up and out of his seat, staring incredulously at his ex-girlfriend.

Audrey crossed her arms in anger. "I wasn't hiding anything; besides it wasn't any of your damn business."

"None of my business? You dumped me because of it!"

Audrey's eyes widened, standing up to face him. "Excuse me, you were the one that broke up with me because-"

Jen stepped in, staring both parties down. "Ok, I think that's enough, you guys."

Bessie nodded in appreciation at Jen. "Thank you Jen."

She looked to her dad. "Dad, why don't you go ahead and see Joey. I'll be there in a little bit." Mike simply nodded before walking down the hallway.

"Bodie, would you mind taking Eveyln, Alex and the girls back to the B and B? I'm gonna stay behind and take Dad home."

Jen and Audrey looked at each other before opening their mouths to object, but Bessie spoke first. "Girls, it's been a long night. Go home and you'll see her in the morning." The look in her eyes relayed that they had more to discuss, at home, away from everyone else.

"Ok honey, we'll see you back at home." Bodie said, his smile one of understanding and one that Bessie gratefully appreciated from her fiancé.

A small kiss on Bessie's cheek and Bodie hoisted the bouncing 4-year old into his arms. "Ok, everyone, let's head out." Bessie hugged both girls and Grams embraced her as well.

"You tell that girl we're thinking of her." Grams insisted.

Bessie smiled as she returned the older woman's embrace. "I will. See you in the morning, Evelyn."

As the small group filtered out of the room, all that remained was Dawson, Gail, a sleeping Lily, Pacey and Doug.

Bessie looked over at the group. "You guys, thanks for being here. But it's late and you all should be getting home. I'll keep you guys updated and I'll let Joey know you were here."

"Ok, well we'll get going then. Pacey, let's go," Doug directed as they said their goodbyes and headed out to the parking lot.

Pacey hesitated as he started to leave. He turned and looked back at Bessie. "Joey is ok, right?"

Bessie nodded. "Yes, she's not dying. She'll be fine." She smiled. "Go home. The case is closed, Sherlock."

Pacey gave a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders as he turned around and followed after his brother. Bessie then turned back and faced the remaining three.

Dawson stood there, hands shoved in his pockets. His face still bore some shell-shocked emotion from the night and from the news of Joey's condition. He looked like he wanted to say something, but held back from doing so.

Instead, Gail handed a sleeping Lily off to Dawson and gave Bessie a big hug. "Oh honey, Joey is going to be just fine. I just can't believe she's pregnant. Why didn't you say something?"

Bessie nodded, focusing her eyes on the older woman and avoiding the pair of eyes intensely staring at her. "Well, Joey found out not too long ago and you know, she's just really coming to terms with it, so she hasn't told anyone outside the family. But I'm sorry you guys had to hear about it this way."

Gail smiled. "Oh, that doesn't matter. As long as the two of them are ok." She gave Bessie's arms a comforting squeeze. "Well, give her our love and I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

Bessie smiled back. "Ok." Gail took Lily back and the Leerys began to head for the exit. This time, Dawson stopped and turned back. "Mom, I need to talk to Bessie quickly. I'll be right back."

Gail nodded in understanding. "Ok, well I'll go start up the car. I'll meet you by the entrance."

"Ok mom."

Dawson walked back into the room and stopped as he saw Bessie drop into one of the chairs, a couple of escaped tears running down her cheeks, her fingers swiping what she could. His throat tightened at the image before him as he tried to sort his thoughts.

"How long have you known?"

Bessie looked up at the young man, who had sat back down, brushing his hands over his blonde locks, the shock of the announcement painted on every part of his body. She looked away, not wanting to connect with his incensed gaze.

While she never voiced it to Joey, Bessie definitely believed that Dawson deserved to know about the baby. He had (almost) every right to be a little upset.

Bessie sighed. "Thanksgiving."

"She was never going to tell me." It came out more of a statement than an answer.

Bessie was at a loss for words right there. Damnit, she was not the one who was supposed to be having this conversation with Dawson. But considering that said person was heavily medicated down the hall in a hospital room, Bessie had no other choice.

"Dawson, this isn't the best time to be having this conversation."

Dawson threw up his hands. "Why not? It sounds like this conversation was never going to be held."

Bessie gave him a stern 'don't go there' look. "Dawson I'm serious. Joey's certainly not in the best condition and you're clearly upset about everything. I think the best thing for everyone right now is to keep their distances and clear their heads."

She stood up, taking in a deep breath. "Give Joey a couple of days. Then, when she's up to it, you guys need to sit down and have a talk. But, right now, your mom and sister are waiting for you and you should get some rest. It's been a long night."

Bessie headed out the door, but stopped and looked at him. "Dawson, you're practically family, and there is no one on earth who believes more that you two are fated for each other than me, but I know what happened on Joey's birthday, the good and the bad.

"And for as much of the blame is my sister's, you also caused a lot of hurt. So keep that in mind before you two start pointing fingers. You guys have a lot of ground to cover together."

The very corners of her mouth tilted upward as she gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas Dawson."

With that, she started down the hallway.

Dawson was just dumbstruck from everything.

He couldn't believe how his whole world changed in a matter of minutes. His best friend in the whole world, the estranged love of his life, whom he had thought this whole time was secretly dying, turned out to be pregnant with his baby.

His and Joey's baby.

_Oh. My. God._

That thought pounded in his head, again and again, as Dawson slowly made for the entrance and just got in the waiting car. This was not how he planned tonight.

As Gail started for home, Dawson stared out the window in silence, a random snowflake falling here and there over the dark and quiet night.

When had everything stopped being so simple and everything so complicated?

000000000000000000000000

Mike slowly pushed open the door, treading lightly and quietly into the room. The door closed behind him with a soft click, as he made his way over to the occupied bed.

The minimalist décor looked bleak and chilly. Beige walls, a couple of decorative prints that looked as though they belonged in a Motel 6, standard issue nightstand and a small chair situated by the bed, left from many bedside vigils.

His eyes settled on the body lying in the bed. This was the moment he was most afraid of. Time rewound and here he was, standing next to Lillian's bedside, watching the love of his life die in front of his eyes. Two rounds of chemo merely slowed it down, but in the end didn't stop the cancer from metastasizing to her lymph notes and other vital organs.

"Mommy?"

The soft child-like question snapped Mike back to the present and looked to the source of the voice.

It wasn't Lillian, but Joey as she rolled her head, her eyes slowly opened, the dark fringe of lashes trembling delicately on her cheeks. Mike sat down in the chair, clasping her hand in both of his.

"No, Joeygirl, it's me, Dad."

"Daddy." Joey whispered, her voice lethargic from the meds and overall exhaustion. "What happened?"

Mike brushed a stray curl away from her face, one hand still holding on dearly, afraid to let go. "You passed out at dinner. The doctor says that a lot of stress all at once caused you to collapse. But you're gonna be just fine now," He insisted.

Joey gave a weak smile before her eyes widened in fear. She dropped her hands to her stomach, panicking. "My baby, my baby."

Mike caught both of her hands, settling them back down on the bed. "The baby is just fine, Joey. You're both going to be ok."

Her face and her body relaxed at the sound of those words. Joey closed her eyes for a second, letting her heart rate steady again. She felt her arm lift slightly, her hand contacting skin.

Joey opened her eyes and watched her father sit there, her right hand firmly clasped in his own two hands, pressed up against his cheek, quiet little sobs escaping from him.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Mike shook his head, wiping away a stray tear. "Nothing, Joeygirl. You just gave me a really big scare back there. It's just, I've lost so much in my life, and I couldn't bear to think of losing you or even my grandchild."

Joey smiled, tears welling up in her eyes too as she rested her other hand atop the other three lying on the bed. "Daddy………"

The heavy door made a loud click, turning both Joey and Mike's attention to the doorway, where Bessie appeared.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be outside." Bessie began to apologize as she headed back out.

Mike lifted his hand up. "It's ok, Bessie. We were just finishing up." He turned to his youngest daughter and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Joeygirl. I'm so glad you're ok."

Joey managed a weak smile in return. "Thank you Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." She squeezed his hand before letting go.

Mike got up and passed by Bessie, giving her a comforting pat on her shoulder. "You're a remarkable woman, Bessie. I'm so proud of you." He whispered to her. "I'll be in the waiting room when you're ready to head out." He added as he headed out.

"Ok."

With just her and Joey, Bessie made her way over to the chair her father only just occupied a moment ago. The elder sister sighed as she relaxed slightly in her seat. "Well, you sure know how to pick up a party."

Joey rolled her eyes mirthlessly. "Yeah, it was getting a little stale back there. I thought this would add a little spice to all the fun."

Bessie gave her that stern motherly look she had perfected over the years. "Funny." She distractedly smoothed the edge of the blanket. "Dad looks really freaked out."

Joey looped a stray curl of hair behind her ear, eyes downcast at the itchy bed sheets. "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to scare you guys."

Bessie had a small smile on her face as she took her sister's hand in hers. "It's ok sweetie. We're just relieved that you're ok. No one's mad at you."

"No, just me. Talk about not drawing attention." Joey muttered. "God, now everyone knows something is wrong with me."

Bessie bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Joey that she didn't need to worry about announcing her pregnancy, since her nephew had already done it for her. Well, right before the doctor confirmed it anyways.

"No one thinks that Joey. The doctor mentioned that your fainting was caused by stress and that you're perfectly healthy. You just have to stay overnight for observation. It's a standard thing."

Joey nodded, her movements slightly lethargic. "I feel so tired."

"Your body's probably still a little stressed out. The doctor also told me that he put you on a light sedative to help you sleep through the night. He said you'd be feeling sleepy in the next hour or so."

Joey rested her head back against the pillows. "And the baby is ok?" The fear was still lightly reflected in the dark recesses of her eyes.

Bessie squeezed her hand in assurance. "Yes, the doctor assured me that all things were clear. But, just to be on the safe side, they're going to do some tests before releasing you tomorrow. But don't worry, you and the baby are ok."

A quick glance at her watch told her it was getting late. "Well Dad's waiting, so we should get going."

Bessie got up out of her seat. Feeling her hand being tightened, she looked down to see Joey holding on still. Her baby sister looked like such a lost child, desperately seeking for whatever she could hold on to.

Bessie squeezed back. "Joey, you'll be fine. I'll be back for you in the morning." She leaned in and embraced Joey.

"Love you little sister."

"I love you too Bessie."

Bessie drew back, untangling her self from her sister's arms. Joey leaned back on the pillows, closing her eyes. Bessie looked down at her sister one more time, smoothing her hair back before leaving.

She opened the door and quickly looking over her shoulder, watching Joey slowly drift into sleep, walked out and shut the door with a soft click.

Bessie started down the hallway, zipping up her coat and pulling up her purse onto her shoulder. She hoped that sedative gave Joey some sort of rest.

Because after tomorrow, Bessie knew nothing was ever going to be the same for her baby sister or for Dawson Leery.

000000000000000000000

Dawson unlocked the door, ushering his mom and sister in. He hung up their jackets as Gail started for the staircase, the sleeping child growing heavier in her arms.

She stopped at the base as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Well, today's been one interesting day."

Dawson was still too much in shock to say anything much. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Dawson accepted his mother's good night; kissed his sister and watched the two of them go up the stairs.

He turned and took off his jacket, thinking about what his mother said. Interesting was the understatement of the decade.

"How is she?"

Dawson turned to the darkened living room and saw Natasha rising up from her seat on the sofa. "She's ok, just stress related, nothing big." He replied, draping his jacket over the railing.

Dawson had never been in love with Natasha. He knew that and he was pretty sure Natasha knew it in one way or another.

Regrettably, going back to Natasha had certainly fallen into the rebound category. Breaking up with her the first time turned out to be a nightmare. Dawson would be lying if he didn't admit that he was worried how this was going to turn out the second time.

As he fumbled for the right words to start off with, it was then that he noticed the suitcase by Natasha's jean clad leg.

"You're leaving?"

Natasha nodded. "My agent got me on the last flight out of Boston tonight."

"Natasha-"

"Listen Dawson," Natasha put up her hand, "I appreciate that this time around, you're not breaking up with me over my voicemail and while I should be completely pissed off that you ran after her again, I'm not." She shook her head. "Because you know, I get it. It took me a while to figure it out, but I get it.

"Thing is, I liked you and an itty bitty part of me still does. I've never really dated the good guy, which was part of the reason why I was so into you. But you're her good guy; and I'm not her. And I'll never be her, no matter what you let yourself believe. Just like I'll never have your heart, because that girl already has it."

"Natasha, wait-"

Digitized notes jumped in and Natasha pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?" She answered, listening. "Ok, I'll be right outside." She replied before tucking her phone back in her pocket.

"That's my cab. I better go."

"I never meant to hurt you."

The brunette turned back and for the first time that night, the smile on Natasha's face didn't reflect any cruel intentions. She looked actually……… nice. "I know. But you better not screw it up this time, because life doesn't hand out too many second chances, particularly where love is concerned. Not to mention, I won't take you back for a third time." She added playfully.

The brunette lifted up her suitcase, sliding her purse up her arm. "Todd is in his room; he should be out for the rest of the night."

A kiss on his cheek as she brushed by, a quick turn at the door, and one last request, "By the way, tell her I'm sorry."

And just as quickly as she had breezed in that first day, Natasha was gone.

0000000000000000000000

Dawson sat there for what seemed like forever.

There he was, sitting in his living room, thinking back on the whole night, wrapped in darkness apart from the tiny twinkling lights winking back at him on the Christmas tree. The soft hazy beads reflected on the glass surfaces of the neighboring ornaments, multiplying and making the dark green branches sparkle that much more.

Dawson had stood there, watched the door open and shut behind her with a quiet click. He waited for the guilt to start seeping in, but it never came.

Instead, it was like a weight lifting off him, just like the cliché implied.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

Natasha's words still lingered in his head. _You better not screw it up this time………life doesn't hand out too many second chances_

Looking over their entire lives, he and Joey were beyond second chances. If anything, it was as though life was seriously screwing with them, like marionette puppets, dangling close together and before they know it, a quick yank of the strings and they were separated once more, constantly controlled by something bigger than them.

Dawson needed to get out of here. For once, he needed to shut off his over-analyzing mind and just do something.

First things first, there were somewhere he needed to be.

He had just jumped in the car and drove. Before Dawson realized it, he was sitting in the parking lot. He had been there less than an hour ago, but he needed to see her, hold her hand in his.

Dawson didn't know how to explain it, especially to himself. He just needed to feel her, to be near Joey.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away_.

He moved down the silent corridors, going unnoticed by the occasional doctor or nurse. As he found his way to the room, Dawson took in halls he had walked in before, recalling the last time he was here; sitting at Brooks' bedside, witnessing a legend slowly slip away.

Dawson soon found himself outside Joey's room, and as Dawson pushed the door open, giving with a slight creak, he froze as he felt a wave of déjà vu hit him forcefully.

Across the room, Joey lay asleep, her head propped with a pillow. Even in sleep, she seemed exhausted, so pale and withdrawn. Dawson walked further into the room. One slender arm lay at her side, the other draped over her, resting on her stomach.

The rhythmical beeping of the monitors echoed in the room as Dawson stood at the foot of the bed, just watching Joey sleep. She looked so helpless and he couldn't help feeling helpless as well, not being able to do anything for her, just standing there.

That was when it clicked; the feeling of déjà vu. This was exactly what he had pictured in his head the day he went to Joey's dorm. The feeling was way too eerie.

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

"Sir? Excuse me?"

Dawson turned around and saw the nurse standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." She informed him.

Dawson nodded. "I know." He turned back to the sleeping vision. He just looked at her, an angel in sleep, even with a hospital gown on. "I just needed to be near her. I thought I had lost her; I guess I just need to see her, know I still have her.

"She's carrying our baby." He answered distantly.

The nurse just watched the boy for a second before turning for the door. Years of working and spending so much time in these halls, she had seen and felt many a private moment. She knew when she had intruded on a private moment and this was definitely it.

"I'll be at the nurses station if you need anything." She opened the door and left, not before giving him an understanding smile.

Dawson pulled the chair up closer and sat down. He reached out and grabbed her hand, gently easing his fingers into her grasp. He held it against his cheek, feeling the warm smoothness of her skin.

His thumb drifted, rubbing against the inside of Joey's wrist, feeling the slight pulsating of blood running from her hand, though her body, the same blood that ran through their baby.

Looking underneath her other hand, still resting on her stomach, Dawson could see the soft, barely there, rounded curve of her midsection. It was something that he wouldn't have seen without looking for it, but knowing what he knew, it was clear as day to him. Dawson wondered how he couldn't have seen it all along.

A soft laugh escaped from his throat. It seemed like where Joey was concerned, his obliviousness never lessened.

That there set everything into place. It was all true. There was a baby in there, inside Joey.

They created a baby; a new life.

Dawson draped his hand over their joined ones, enveloping her hand in both of his. He brushed his lips against her exposed fingers, and then rested his head against their conjoined hands.

He had made some huge mistakes in recent months, but Dawson knew what he wanted, what he had always wanted. This was where he belonged now, where he had always belonged.

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

00000000000000000000

And that concludes this current chapter! Once again, thanks for all your many reviews. They help me more than anyone could know. So keep on reviewing! Until next time!


	18. The Morning After

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I'm still figuring out how all of this will play out, because I want to keep it semi-close to some of the happenings in Season 6, like keeping the concert in and Dawson going back to Natasha for a little while and everyone down in Capeside for Christmas. BTW, for the sake of the story and to fit a good time of events, Joey got pregnant in the last week of September and not on October 2, when the premiere aired. One more thing though, is that any scenes I reenact from TV may not be written verbatim. So please don't hold it against me. And any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please!! Review or write to me at: reinadelasrosas note #2: I just wanted to announce some things since my last post. Over the holidays, my beta, Elise, became ill. I would like it and appreciate it dearly if you could keep Elise in your thoughts. Due to her illness, Elise has reluctantly resigned her post as beta for this story. This chapter is dedicated to Elise. I thank her for her immeasurable help and support with this story.

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 18

(Capeside Medical Center)

Joey felt so lethargic, more than likely a potent combination of the drugs, lack of sleep and endless bouts of stress. She could feel light warming her face; her eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to keep them open, only to shut them as the morning sun glared in her eyes.

On any other day, the sun filtering brightly in though the window would have felt so nice, almost comforting, warming her body as she would slowly wake up and face the day.

But this morning, Joey just wished someone would turn the damn light off.

She brought her hand up to her face, rubbing away the sleep and the light from her eyes. A couple more blinks and Joey was able to hold her eyes open against the light.

For a split second, Joey froze, not recognizing her sterile surroundings. But before she could begin to question anything, memories of the night before flooded her mind, remembering everything.

Dinner.

Natasha.

The bathroom with Dawson.

God, she groaned, remembering how close Dawson was to her, how her body was so quick to respond to him. No matter what, it seemed like her body couldn't resist Dawson's touch.

She recalled leaving the bathroom, remembered the feeling of panic freezing every part of her body, her heart beating erratically in her chest as she stumbled down the hallway and then everything went blank after then. The next thing she could recall was the hazy image of her dad standing by the bed.

Now here she was, Christmas Eve, in the hospital, nineteen and pregnant, with a WHOLE lot of explaining to do. _Great, just great._ Joey thought to herself.

Talk about not wanting attention in the worst way. Joey had never had any real intrigue in science, but her life was starting to unfold into a case example of Murphy's Law: if something can go wrong, it will go wrong.

_Calm down_, she told herself, _now is not the time to be freaking out._

Well, if anything, Joey was just going to have to tell everyone about the baby sooner. Nothing else had to change. Nothing else had to be disclosed. She would just keep to the little plan in her head. Just stick to the plan.

Joey rolled her head away from the window, taking in the rest of the room, and nearly having a heart attack as she looked over at her sleeping visitor.

She was completely dumbstruck. There he was, right there, sitting in the chair next to her bed. Sitting in the chair, both his hands clasped around her own, his head resting on their joined hands.

Oh my God, could life trip her up anymore than it already had?

Dawson Leery. The only person she wanted here and the only person she wanted the furthest away. Joey took advantage of the moment to see that side of him that had been only hers for so long growing up.

His hair, albeit still rather short, was sticking up and out every which way. She could see him running his hands through it, an instinctive habit of his when he was tense, nervous, or anxious. There was slight stubble on his face and though it reflected his tiredness, he still looked ever so serene. In his sleep, he looked like the fifteen year old she loved and pined for.

Joey could still remember their sleepovers, how innocent and platonic they once were. Neither she nor Dawson thought anything different than that. They were best friends, confidantes. It wasn't until she hit thirteen that everything changed for Joey.

Falling for your best friend certainly made things look so different at night, with him sleeping right next to you. Joey remembered waking up constantly in the middle of the night, rolling over to look at Dawson while he slept.

He always looked so peaceful, so perfect. Joey recalled how once, she had even risked waking him up by reaching over and smoothing his blonde locks, brushing them away from his face.

Shaking herself back into the present, Joey closed her eyes as a stray voice in her head pondered if their kid would have blonde hair like its father.

As the thought streaked through her mind, Joey looked at Dawson, his head resting so close to her stomach, so close to their child. She could feel tears begin to well up behind her eyes.

_Now is not the time to cry, so don't even think about it!_ Joey told herself.

Joey softly jerked her arm, trying to separate her hand from his. It took a few more tries before she successfully pulled her other hand out of Dawson's grasp. The minute her hand lost contact with his, she froze, waiting for a reaction.

When Dawson lay still, Joey relaxed somewhat, looping a strand of hair behind her ear, shifting in bed, trying to feel comfortable.

But even in sleep, Dawson could feel the loss of Joey's touch. He shifted in his seat, making Joey jump slightly at the movement, pulling himself up and blinking as he gathered his bearings.

Dawson brushed a hand over his face, dragging it down to his neck, massaging the rigid muscles to relax. _God, my neck is killing me._ He opened his eyes, taking in the room, slightly startled when his eyes fell on the two dark eyes looking back at him.

"Hi."

God he wished he had thought this further last night, Dawson thought, sitting up in the chair, shifting around.

"Hi." Joey whispered, unsure what to do next. "What are you doing here?"

Dawson looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You're in the hospital. You passed out for no reason during dinner last night, scared the crap out of everyone in the process, and last but not least, you've been my best friend since practically our infancy. Has your opinion of me fallen so far down?"

Joey shrugged. "I just meant, that we're not exactly on speaking terms, much less maintaining any semblance of we once were." Her fingers wound around a stray piece of thread on the blanket, her eyes cast downward. "I don't know what we are anymore. So much has happened between us."

Joey couldn't look in his eyes while she was saying what she needed to say. It would only stop her and make her just grab his hand; feel that familiar skin next to hers again.

"But none the less, I appreciate your concern. However, you didn't have to stay the night. As a matter of fact, you probably should get going before Natasha gets up. I would like to avoid any further _conversations_," she emphasized, "with her."

"Jo-"

"And before you start defending your prima donna of a girlfriend, I just want to say………"

Dawson sat in his seat, watching Joey as she lay there, carrying on. He was forever relieved that she wasn't more seriously ill. But now that she was out of harm's way, he could feel his anger began to rise.

She was pregnant, with their child. He and Joey created a life, a life he may never have realized just how integrally bonded he was with. Even with their sporadic encounters, Joey had plenty an opportunity to say something. The concert. Hell's Kitchen. The cemetery. Her dorm room. The bathroom last night.

But she said nothing, at least not to him. Audrey and Bessie obviously knew and from the guilty look in Jen's eyes last night, she knew about Joey's condition as well.

Dawson couldn't help thinking that if she hadn't passed out last night, he may have never known, or at least not have known for a while.

He had to hear it from her. In his heart and in his gut, he knew the truth. But Dawson wanted to hear it from her lips. He could hear Bessie warning him last night, but it slowly faded away as he heard another familiar voice.

"Dawson."

Dawson snapped out of his thoughts as he focused on the face in front of him.

"Dawson? Did you hear me?" Joey looked at him, a curved brow raised in perplexity.

Dawson gave a quick nod as he stood up from the chair. "Yeah, I hear you just fine."

"In that case, you should have heard me suggest that you lea-"

Dawson stopped at the foot of the bed. "Jo-"

"Dawson, I'm tired and in no mood for another of your crim-"

"Jo-"

"-inal interrogations, so please just-"

"Jo, stop it. We need to talk."

Joey closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. "God, you're like a broken record. Can you say anything else?"

That was it.

"You want something else?" He looked straight at her. "Fine. How about when were you going to let me in on the fact that you're pregnant?"

Joey was speechless. For the first time in a very long time, words failed her as she just sat there, her dark eyes locked in with his blue, daring her to lie.

It seemed an eternity before Joey was able to regain the ability to speak. "You knew I was pregnant?" She whispered.

Dawson started pacing the room, needing something to do, something to rid of all this energy, or to just keep his anger under control. "Oh no, don't give me that much credit. I had absolutely no clue." He snorted a chuckle. "Hell, I thought you were dying of cancer or something equally terminal! At least that's what I thought before your 4 year old nephew announced it to the waiting room last night."

Dawson stopped and stood at the foot of the bed, facing her. "The doctor who came to speak with us only confirmed it." He added soberly.

Joey dropped her head. She couldn't look into his eyes right now. It hurt too much. "Oh."

Dawson was incensed. "Oh? That's all you're going to say? Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked, throwing his hands up, as he started to pace again.

She shrugged, her voice dropping to a soft mumble. "You never asked."

Dawson rolled his eyes. "Joey, cut the crap. Now is not the time to be playing with semantics."

Joey leaned back against the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She never felt so small before. "I was going to tell everyone after Christmas."

"Oh, so you were going to tell everyone else." Dawson repeated flippantly. "But you had no intention of informing me that you were pregnant with our child?"

Joey brought her head up at his last comment. "Our child? Excuse me, but I never gave you any indication that this has anything to do with you. This is my child and mine alone." Joey stressed. "You were with someone else. It didn't seem necessary to involve you."

"Involve me?" He stuttered. "My being with someone else doesn't void my fathering a baby!"

"Well forgive me, but being in the situation we're in, it wasn't like we were 'buddy-buddy'. I wasn't exactly prepared for this latest bombshell. Besides, like I said, this doesn't involve you."

Dawson steadied his arms on the railing at the foot of the bed, looking straight at her. "Are you going to tell me that this isn't my baby, our baby? That we didn't create this life together? Look at me and tell me this isn't our baby, yours and mine." He prompted, looking into her dark eyes.

Joey broke away from his stare. He knew she couldn't lie to his face, he could see it all in her eyes. "It's our baby." She barely whispered, pausing as she pushed herself up.

Dawson reached out a hand to assist, but Joey instinctively flinched as he neared. Dawson's arm stood still for a moment before dropping back down. He sat back down, dropping his head into his hands.

He raked his fingers through his hair as he sat up, looking at the childhood best friend who was slowly acting more and more like a stranger.

"What the hell happened to us, Joey?"

Joey shook her head. She was too out of it to do this, both physically and mentally. "Don't start that again."

Dawson leaned forward in the chair. "No Joey, you're not starting this again. You run every time something gets tough. You shut down or run away, anything to avoid dealing with your problems." His eyes lingered on the tiny tube taped to the top of her hand. "Seeing as how you're currently hooked up to an IV, my bet's on the shutting down."

Joey glared at him, a look of anger mixed with irritation and a little bit of sadness reflected in her eyes. "Cute Dawson, but don't presume to think you know everything about me."

Dawson couldn't stop the smile curling on his lips. "And that's where you're wrong, because I do know everything about you, just like you know everything about me." He took her hand, feeling it tense underneath his, but he didn't let go. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he continued. "I know what makes you laugh, what makes you smile. I know how your hair feels between my fingers, how smooth your skin feels underneath me, how you close your eyes and bite just oh-so slightly on your bottom lip right before-"

"Dawson, please stop." Joey's words were barely a soft whisper, her eyes blinking rapidly, forcing herself not to cry.

"Excuse me?"

Two heads turned to the door, finding a hesitant nurse standing at the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but the doctor needs to run some tests before releasing Miss Potter."

Dawson nodded, turning and looking at Joey, who turned to look at him. "Well, I guess I better go." He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. "Just for the record, this conversation isn't over."

Joey pressed her lips together, her mask firmly back in place. "Fine. Tell Natasha I say hi."

Dawson stopped. He turned around and looked back at Joey. "She and I broke up. Natasha left last night."

Joey just watched as Dawson made his way out of the room.

* * *

_Must. Have. Coffee._

The same three words circulated continuously on a loop in Audrey's head as she shuffled down the hall. Yesterday had been one hell of a day.

Even though they had gotten back at a decent hour, Audrey sat up until the wee hours of the morning, Jen at her side. At first nothing passed between them, no words, no looks, just the two of them sitting there.

Jen was the first one to say something.

(Last night, B and B living room)

"_He knows, you know."_

_Audrey looked up from the uneven thread on her sweater at the blonde on the other end of the couch. "What?"_

"_He knows now." Jen repeated. "About Joey and the baby."_

"_Jen, the entire dinner party minus Drunk-o and the Hollywood ho knows now about Joey and the baby."_

_Jen propped her elbow on the back of the couch, head resting in her hand. "I meant Dawson knows everything. He looked at me and I could tell he put all the pieces together."_

_Audrey sighed, tilting her head back against the couch. "Do you guys like ever have a sane, normal holiday?"_

_Jen couldn't help laughing. "Not since I've lived next door, but who knows what happened before then."_

_Audrey rubbed her eyes. "Well I lived next door to the Prince of Darkness and his spawn for most of my life and they still never created this much chaos."_

_Jen shrugged. "What can I say? Reality TV is nothing compared to your own personal primetime drama with Dawson and Joey."_

(Current Day)

They finally exhausted themselves into a restless sleep somewhere after one in the morning.

Audrey stifled a yawn with a perfectly manicured hand as she crossed into the kitchen. Jen was at the table, nursing a mug of coffee. Bodie looked up from the stove and smiled at the blonde as she passed by, waving a spatula in greeting. "Morning Audrey."

Audrey smiled back as Bodie went back to breakfast and Audrey went straight to the coffeemaker. Jen looked up and lifted her mug to Audrey as she poured herself a cup. "Hey Audrey."

Audrey held up a hand as she finished stirring her morning concoction. Only after she took a long sip of coffee did she drop her hand. "Sorry, needed the caffeine."

Jen just nodded in understanding.

Audrey made her way to the table, plucking a muffin out of the basket in the middle. Peeling the wrapper, she popped a piece in her mouth as she looked across the table. "Are you guys the only ones up?"

Jen shook her head. "Grams went to help out at the church this morning, something about the food drive, Alex is watching TV and Bessie's in the office; she's going to get Joey in a little bit."

"And Mike is out on the porch." Bodie added over his shoulder, not looking away from the stove.

Audrey nodded, popping another morsel of muffin her mouth. "I see." Silence fell upon the kitchen and it was not comforting.

"So that was some dinner last night." She started energetically. "What surprises do we have in store for tonight?"

Jen couldn't resist smiling at Audrey's icebreaker. "Contrary to what you think Audrey, our lives aren't scripted to maximize dramatic moments. We don't live for solely for the purpose of entertaining captive audiences."

Audrey giggled. "Please, I've only been part of your guys' little clubhouse for a year and even I can tell that there's more drama to be had. But you almost convinced me."

Jen merely rolled her eyes, not willing to admit that Audrey was right. This was barely the tip of the iceberg. Joey had always been such a bright girl, but Jen seriously wondered how Joey thought she was going to get away with this: the baby, the lies, and the cover-ups. She took a sip of coffee as she let her mind wonder about other things.

Jen set down her drink as she stood up and grabbed a plate, filling it as she talked. "So, I talked to Jack this morning, caught him up on our chaotic night last night. He can't believe Joey's pregnant. I think he thought I was lying or something." She laughed as she remembered something. "His sister Andie asked what the hell's been going on since she left."

Audrey put down her coffee, eyes wide in surprise. "Wait, you told Jack about Joey being pregnant? Jen, Joey's going to have a fit when she finds out!"

Jen gave Audrey a look. "Audrey, what are you freaking out about? It's not like everyone doesn't already know about her 'delicate condition'." She emphasized with air quotes.

"Well yeah, but Joey probably doesn't know. You couldn't have waited until Jack was in the same country before spilling the news?"

Jen came back to the table and sat back down with her plate. "Will you calm down, Audrey? Jack and Andie are good friends of ours; they deserve to know what's going on. It's not like I took out an ad on the front page of the Capeside Courier."

A slender brow arched when Audrey gave her that 'disapproving' look from across the table. "Oh, and are you telling me that you never said anything that you shouldn't?"

Audrey put down her cup of coffee. "Yeah, yeah, I gossiped in high school." She admitted. "But that was different. Gossiping in high school is like a varsity sport."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't take back what I said to Jack. Besides, all these secrets aren't good to keep." She waved her hand at Audrey. "I mean, Pacey dumped you because of all this."

"Ok, can we please not go into that?" The sternness in her tone was enough for Jen to get the picture that this was not an open topic of discussion.

"Well either way," Jen continued, "I'm not sure who's more deluded, you for going along with this half-baked web of lies or Joey, for thinking that this was actually going to work. Like no one has a freaking clue who could possibly be the father? What was she going to, claim Immaculate Conception?"

Audrey pointed the butter knife at the blonde across from her. "Hey, it did work once and given what day it is tomorrow, it's quite appropriate."

Jen just rolled her eyes. "Cute Audrey, but I'm pretty sure that was a one time offer." She munched on her toast before picking it back up. "As much as I feel for Joey, Dawson has a right to know."

"Yeah, and Joey has a right to protect herself from getting hurt again. You weren't there after the whole fiasco. I mean, for God's sake, he cheated on his girlfriend! Do you know how long it took her to stop crying herself to sleep? Would you be benevolent enough to forgive him for making you feel so cheap?"

"Dawson's the father?"

Both girls looked over to Mike, standing at the entrance, looking confused from what he just heard. Bodie had also been tuned in, finished with the cooking and leaning against the counter, crunching a piece of crisp bacon.

Audrey looked back at Jen. "If Joey loses it, this is totally on you." Jen just glared at her.

Bessie came out of the office just then, checking the watch on her wrist for the fiftieth time this morning. She couldn't stop pacing her office, trying to get rid of her anxiousness. All night, Bessie couldn't stop thinking of how scared Joey looked when she left last night. It was all so surreal. For so long, Joey was mature beyond her young age and now, she was like a little girl, needing her to hold her hand. A small smile touched her lips, as she couldn't help thinking how nice it felt to be there for Joey.

Bessie needed something to do; she was sick of walking around in circles. There were some last minute errands that needed to be taken care of, but Bessie just wanted to just drop them and get her baby sister from the hospital. As she looked away from her watch and took one glance around the tense-filled kitchen, Bessie knew something was up.

"Clearly I missed something." She stated with hesitance.

Mike snapped out of his stupor and looked over at his eldest daughter. "Did you know Dawson was the father? He cheated on Joey?" Bessie looked over at both blondes at the table.

Audrey, never short on her odd-timed humor, put her hands up in mock surrender. Jen reached out and shoved her arms back down. "Quit it Audrey. Now's not the time for the stand up routine."

As funny as Audrey was being, Bessie resisted the urge to laugh. She walked over to her dad, trying to think of what to say. Last thing she needed was her father going after Dawson with a frying pan.

Bessie tucked back a lock of her hair as she steered Mike to sit at the table. "Now Dad, don't freak out. Joey didn't want to you to worry about her."

"So he is the father? But I thought you said………and Dawson, he cheated on her?"

"Not exactly." She explained, "Dawson had a one night …thing with Joey and uh, apparently Dawson was still involved with someone back in LA."

"You mean, that actress from last night?"

Bessie nodded. "Joey didn't tell me much, but yeah, that was her."

"And Dawson's still with that girl?"

"I guess."

"And he knew that Joey was pregnant?"

Bessie shook her head. "No, not until last night."

Mike began to stand up. "Excuse me, I need to go outside for a moment." He announced.

But Bessie quick to sit him back down. "Nice try, Dad, but I wasn't born yesterday. I'm sure in another time and place, Joey would appreciate the 'protective dad defending his daughter' vibe, but now is not the time. Understood?" She waited 'til her father reluctantly nodded in understanding.

"Besides, as little as you think Joey still is, she is an adult and she has to start confronting the choices she makes." Bessie looked at her watch. "Ok well, I'm tired of waiting around. I need to take care of a few things before going to get Joey." She looked at her father once more. "Dad, don't do anything stupid. I can only handle so many problems at a time."

A quick look over to the two blondes. "You two, just don't cause any more trouble or Joey will have both your heads." Both just silently nodded.

Bessie sighed, picking up her purse. Walking by the sink, where Bodie had set himself doing dishes. She dropped a kiss on his cheek, quickly whispering, "Try and keep them from going nuts, ok?"

Bodie smiled back at his fiancée, "Sure thing, Bess."

Bessie just shook her head as she walked out the door. One thing was for sure, this was a Christmas no one was likely to forget.

* * *

And this concludes another chapter! Thanks for your immense patience! Stupid schoolwork keeps getting in the way, but I managed to finish this over my break. I hope you guys enjoyed it. 

Also, if anyone is interested in becoming beta for this story, please email me at the email posted above.


	19. Thinking Over

Disclaimer: You really wanna read it over? If that's what you're really into, then go back to Chapter 1. Otherwise, on with the story!

Author's note: Hello again! I hope you're all pleased with this next chapter. I just want to mention that from this point on, this story is totally AU. So throw out everything you know from the last half of Season 6 and get ready for a brand new Season! One more thing though, any other characters other than the regular cast are of my own creation. Got it? Good. But feel free to let me know what you think please!! Review or write to me at the email listed in my profile.

Author's note #2: Sorry if my dividers keep changing from chapter to chapter. The editor changes constantly.

Author's note#3: I want to go ahead and state that I am not a doctor or anyone proficient in the medical field. Any medical information used in the course of this story has been researched to a certain extent and should any of it be incorrect, just don't sue me ok? 

Summary: With college, work and a broken heart to take care of, Joey has enough to deal with in her life. But when an unexpected reminder of Dawson and Joey's one night together arises, things will change, unsaid words will finally be spoken, and fate will go to show that some lives are just forever entwined.

Spoilers: set after Instant Karma!

Rating: PG-13/R, for language and sensual descriptions, depending on the chapter.

Forever Entwined

Chapter 19

(Leery House)

Dawson slowly let himself into the house, feeling the night's exhaustion begin to take effect on his limbs. The door made a quiet, yet reverberating _click_ as Dawson shut it behind him, heading down the hallway.

He unwrapped the scarf around his neck with one hand as he started unbuttoning his jacket with the other. Laying them both on the banister, Dawson started for the guest room to check on his boss, see if he was still knocked out. How the man could drink so much was beyond him.

"Todd's ok."

Dawson stopped in the kitchen doorway, turning to find his mom sitting at the kitchen table, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. "I checked on him not too long ago." Gail continued, taking a sip of the dark, steaming liquid.

Dawson nodded, slowly making his way into the kitchen, feeling like a kid caught trying to sneak in after curfew.

After making himself a cup of coffee, he sat down next to his mother, wondering where to even begin telling her about him and Joey. He was just barely processing it himself.

"Just getting in?" Gail asked wryly, taking another sip of her coffee.

Dawson silently nodded. "I needed to think about some things."

"I see." Gail took a sidelong glance to her son. "Anything you want to talk about?" She asked tentatively. Dawson just stared into the black pool swirling in his mug, as though he was trying to seek out the answers from its inky depths.

"Natasha and I broke up last night." He admitted.

Gail couldn't resist the guilty smile that touched her lips. "I know," she divulged. "I could hear you two last night from Lily's room." Dawson couldn't resist chuckling at his mom's confession, his gaze still focused on his cup, his hands encasing the warm ceramic.

"So then I take it you heard everything?"

Gail nodded, reaching out and resting her hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"You're still in love with Joey."

It was more a statement than a question, one that didn't require an answer, but Dawson gave one anyways.

"Yeah." Now was as good a time as any, he figured. Dawson took a deep breath, just winging it. "But that's not everything." Dawson just stared at his hands, figuring out how to elucidate everything. "There's something else you need to know-"

"I know. It's your baby."

For the first time since sitting down, Dawson looked over to his mom, confusion and shock washed over his face. "How did you know?"

Gail gave a mild shrug. "I had my suspicions something was going on at dinner last night, with the looks you were giving her across the table. Then after hearing about the baby, adding that to how you reacted at the hospital, and hearing Natasha say goodbye, it just all kind of fell into place. Call it mother's intuition.

She took another sip of coffee. "So you were at the hospital all night?"

Dawson nodded. "Yeah." He looked down at his hands. "I waited for her to tell me herself, but she still didn't say anything. I finally confronted her with it and she barely refuted it. I'm starting to wonder if she ever bothered to tell me."

After a few moments of silence Gail spoke again. "Dawson, I don't know everything that's going on, but before you get angry with her, remember that Joey is probably going through a lot right now.

She paused, thinking about the little girl she could still see playing, her small braids sailing behind her as she and Dawson in the front lawn, how long ago those moments felt. "Think about it. She's 19, in college and pregnant with your baby, her best friend's baby, who up until last night, was still involved with the lead actress in his latest project."

"But she still should have told me. I have a right to know." He sat back in his seat. "I may have screwed up, but that doesn't give her the right to hide that she's pregnant with my kid."

"I'm sure it wasn't Joey's intention to hurt you or lie; she more than likely just needed time." Gail watched her son for a moment. "If you don't mind my asking, when were you guys ever dating?"

Dawson sighed. "Joey and I … were together around her birthday. I broke it off with Natasha on the phone the next morning; I didn't tell her about being involved with Natasha until she called my phone that night and Joey saw the caller ID."

"I see." Gail replied. "You and Joey certainly have your work cut out for each other."

Dawson looked up at her, slightly startled at his mother's calm demeanor in the face of his unsettling news. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be screaming at me, telling me what a mess I've made, how stupid I was and how my life is ruined?"

"Well, truth be told," Gail started, "I'm not thrilled at the fact that your life right now is not what I pictured for you and now it's going to be a lot harder now, I'm not going to lie. I'm also not proud of the fact that you cheated on your girlfriend with Joey, but regardless, it doesn't mean I love you any less.

Gail sighed, looking down at the table. "Given my own mistakes, I can't be too judgmental of yours."

She chuckled, "And while it's certainly going to take a little time for me to wrap my head around the fact that I'm going to be a relatively young grandmother, this is your baby and I'd love him or her instantly."

Dawson just nodded, taking in everything his mother had to say. "Thanks."

A familiar plea of "Mommy" drifted down the stairs. Gail patted his hand before standing up and leaving to see to her youngest.

Dawson remained at the table, staring at his cooling coffee. Joey may or may have not wanted him involved, but he was involved now.

He just needed to figure out what to do next.

00000000000000000000000

(Capeside Medical Center)

"Ok, you can put your gown down Miss Potter."

Joey waited for the nurse to finish cleaning the cold gel off her abdomen before smoothing the gown back down. She looked up at the doctor, who was adding some notes in the file. Closing it, the doctor clasped the file in front of him with both hands as he looked up at Joey.

"Well, your blood work looks good and the ultrasound just now showed no abnormalities. All things considered, you and your little girl are going to be just fine." He started off. "But I am still concerned-"

"Wait a minute, my little girl?" Joey cut in.

"Yes," The doctor started, looking back in the chart, "the ultrasound confirmed the results of the amniocentesis we performed last night. You're carrying a girl." He looked up at his patient. "I'm sorry, did you not want to know?"

"No, I hadn't thought about it yet." Joey answered, slightly dazed, a smile slowly growing on her lips as she looked down, her hands unconsciously caressing the curve of her stomach.

_I'm going to have a little girl_.

The doctor smiled at his patient's happy shock. It was the moments like this that made his profession worthwhile. "As I was saying, I'm still a bit concerned about your blood pressure, which is still slightly elevated. I'm going to prescribe you a mild blood pressure medication for the time being. When you get back to Boston, you and your OB-GYN can discuss at further length if any further treatments need to be considered."

Joey nodded while he drew out a pad from his pocket, marking down the proper prescription. He handed it to Joey, who took it slowly, barely coming out of her dream-like state.

A quick rap at the door turned both their heads as Bessie walked in with a small duffle at her side. "Morning Doctor. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not here too early."

The doctor shook his head. "Not at all. I was just filling your sister in on the test results. All good, just make sure she takes it easy as much as possible." He patted Joey's blanket covered leg. "Take care, Miss Potter. You can go ahead and get dressed. I'll send the nurse in with the discharge papers."

Bessie and Joey both murmured their thanks as the doctor closed the door behind him. Bessie sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, everything's ok?" She asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. He just told me to take it easy and try not to get too stressed out."

"Yeah, wait 'til he's pregnant and then have him tell you not to stress out." Bessie chuckled.

Joey smiled as she sat up. "It's a girl."

"What?"

Joey's trademark grin blossomed as she watched her sister's confused face. "I'm having a little girl."

Bessie sat there, momentarily shocked. "Oh my God, a girl? That's so great!" Bessie gathered Joey up in a hug. "Oh my God. A little girl."

Pulling back, she placed her hand against Joey's stomach, leaning in. "Hey there little girl, it's your Aunt Bessie. You are going to be such a welcome addition to a house full of boys." She added. Joey, even through her smiles, could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes, as her mind began to drift to Dawson and wondering if he would be this excited as well.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

Joey blinked back the tears, giving her sister a small reassuring smile. "Nothing, just my hormones catching up with me."

Bessie gave her a motherly smile for a moment as she reassuringly squeezed her sister's leg; she then sat up, reaching over for the bag. "Ok, well let's get up and ready to go."

Joey slid out of bed slowly as Bessie laid out the shirt and jeans she brought. After dressing, the younger Potter sat back down on the bed and quickly tied her hair back in a braid while Bessie packed up her other belongings.

Joey was shrugging into her jacket when she heard a quick knock at the door. "Come in."

A nurse entered, nodding at both sisters, as she maneuvered the wheelchair in. "Hello. I just came in to deliver your discharge papers and escort you to your car."

Joey frowned at the wheelchair. "Do I have to? I can walk just fine."

The nurse just smiled, wondering why patients constantly felt the need to fight protocol. "Sorry, it's hospital procedure."

Bessie nudged her sister. "Joey, just get in the chair."

The younger Potter just rolled her eyes before situating herself in the chair, taking the discharge papers the nurse held out to her. The nurse backed up and wheeled Joey out, with Bessie walking at their side.

"So where's that handsome young man of yours?"

It took Joey a moment to realize that the question had been addressed to her. Bessie looked over curiously at both the nurse and Joey, but said nothing.

"Young man?" Joey asked, looking back, totally lost as to what the nurse was asking. The nurse smiled scandalously.

"Oh you know, that handsome boy that was sleeping by your bedside this morning. I saw him when I was doing my rounds and according the nurse who was on the night shift, she said that he wouldn't stop staring at you when he snuck in late last night. He must really love you."

Joey just stared down at her hands, folded and resting in her lap. "Yeah, he must really love me." She repeated listlessly, almost a whisper.

The three of them continued the rest of the way in silence. When they approached the sliding doors, the nurse stopped near the curve and locked the wheelchair in place while Joey slowly got up from the seat. Bessie thanked the nurse, and then helped lead Joey to the truck.

It was only once they were both seated in the truck that Bessie finally broke the silence. "You didn't tell me Dawson visited you this morning."

Joey lifted her shoulders listlessly. "I blanked out, you know, got distracted on the whole 'I'm having a baby girl' thing." She stared down at her wringing fingers. "It all happened so fast. I just woke up; I barely remembered why I was even in the hospital. I looked over and there he was; nearly gave me a heart attack.

"He was sleeping next to the bed, holding my hand. I forgot how peaceful he looked in his sleep." Joey let out a sigh, tucking back a stray lock of hair. "But then he woke up and it kind of went down hill from there, starting with him telling me that Alex told everyone about the baby last night."

Bessie nodded. "Don't get mad; I didn't want you under any more stress last night and Alex was just worried about you. I didn't even realize he knew or understood you being pregnant."

"It's ok. I'm not mad at Alex. I'm really just mad at myself. I mean, it's just; I had so many reasons, justifications for keeping this from him. But sitting here, I can't remember any of them.

She looked over at her older sister. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

Bessie reached over, taking Joey's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, things are gonna be okay." She twisted the key in the ignition, starting the car. "Let's just go home and enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve. Everyone will be really glad to see you home."

00000000000000000000000

(Potter B and B)

"Uno!"

"Uno!"

"I totally called it!" Audrey declared, holding up the single card.

"Nuh uh." Alexander chanted back. "I said it first! You gotta take thwee cards now."

"No way! I said it first, I shouldn't be penalized for it."

"What's penalwized?"

"It means, I shouldn't be punished for it."

"Audrey, are you really going to argue with a four year old?"

Audrey looked over at Jen, who was sitting across the coffee table from her, watching the childish quarrel between Audrey and Alexander with amusement. She mockingly glared at the other blonde. "Don't take his side; I totally had Uno!"

Jen set down her deck, rolling her eyes. "Audrey, come on, he's just four."

Audrey opened her mouth to protest the age discrimination taking place when the doorbell rang through the house.

Bodie called out from the kitchen. "Can someone get that please? Mike and I have our hands full in here!"

Audrey dropped her card on the table. "I got it." She shot back. "I totally have Uno and don't think I won't object to the injustice occurring here." she threw out to Jen as she headed for the door. Jen just sat back against the couch, munching on a Christmas tree cookie.

She watched as Audrey opened the door and almost immediately slammed it shut, sitting back down with a falsely polite smile on her face and a counterfeit cheeriness to her voice. "I'm sick of Uno. Let's play something else."

Jen lifted a manicured brow in confusion. "Audrey, who was at the door?"

Audrey shrugged, setting herself at the task of picking up the cards spread out on the table. "No one."

This time, it was heavy knocking against the door. "C'mon Audrey, open up. I want to talk to you."

Jen looked at Audrey. "You shut the door on him?"

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, you can't ignore him. If there's one thing you should have learned by now, it's that he never goes away." Jen tossed back, as the knocking continued. She finally lifted herself up from the floor, walking over to let him in.

Pacey walked in, removing his gloves as Jen shut the door. "Thank you Jen for that glowing review.  
He turned to Audrey as she ignored him and went about picking up cards. "Audrey, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? You're a jerk, end of story." Audrey asked, not bothering to look up as she finished putting away the deck of cards.

Pacey threw up his hands. "Yes, I'm the bad guy, forgive me for asking for a little honesty from my girlfriend."

Audrey stood up, her arms crossed. "I gave you honesty. I honestly told you it wasn't any of your damn business!"

"Ok, you two!" Jen butted in. She looked over at Alexander, who was sitting there, innocently watching the scene before him.

Giving the little boy a small smile, Jen nodded toward the hall. "Alex, why don't you go play in your room for a minute. The three of us are going to have a grown up conversation for a little bit. We'll come get you when we're ready to play another game."

"Ok", He agreed. With a small jump off the floor, Alex bounced out of the room. The three of them waited in silence until they heard the door softly shut.

Jen then turned around, the irritation clear in her amber colored eyes. "Ok, I've had enough refereeing the two of you. You guys are adults, act like it!"

"Everything ok in there?" Bodie asked from the kitchen.

"Everything's fine Bodie. Just a little couple's therapy going on." Jen called back.

Audrey shook her head. "No, couple's therapy implies that we're involved in a relationship and the last time I checked, Mr. Just-Had-To-Be-Nosy over there dumped me at Thanksgiving!"

"It was a bluff, I didn't think you would choose Joey over our relationship!" Pacey threw back. He started pacing across the room as Audrey dropped onto the couch, re-crossing her arms.

She snorted in disbelief. "Oh I see. So I was supposed to fall into your thinly veiled attempt at reverse psychology and betray my best friend's confidence just so that I could appease my demanding boyfriend and his stupid ultimatum, one I may add, where you essentially called me a cheating whore."

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean - " Pacey stumbled over. He groaned. "Audrey, Joey is my friend. I've known her almost all her life. I -"

Audrey groaned out loud herself, dropping her head back against the couch, closing her eyes. "Yeah Pacey, I get that you and Joey have a past. But since when does that give you the right to know everything about her life? I was dating you and that still didn't give you the right to know everything about me. It's my right whether or not I tell you anything, much less anything concerning someone else.

She brought her head back up, looking over at Pacey. "And just so you know, that was a real jackass thing of you to do, asking me to choose between you and my best friend."

The sounds of the front doorknob turning made all three of them stop and watch as Joey stepped in, Bessie right behind her. Joey stopped, doorknob still enclosed in her hand, and looked back at the three pairs of eyes looking at her. She got the feeling she walked in at the wrong moment.

"I take it this isn't a welcome home party." Joey slyly remarked.

Audrey darted over to her roommate, grinning as she threw her arms around her. "Bunny, it's so good to see you! Don't ever do that to me again! You had me freaked out!" Audrey held on for a few seconds, adding in a hushed tone, "Is everything ok with the little bunny?"

Joey just rolled her eyes as she returned the hug, taking comfort in her friend's concern. "It's ok Audrey, Bessie told me about what Alex did last night. I know that you all know."

Closing the door, Bessie gestured to the bag in hand. "I'm just gonna go set this down in your room. Why don't you sit down and relax, and remember what the doctor said," Joey nodded as Bessie headed down the hall.

Jen walked over and gave Joey her own hug. "I'm glad you're ok and the baby's ok." She added.

Joey smiled. "Thanks Jen." Looking over her friend's shoulder, her eyes met with Pacey's, as he watched her, just standing there, absently shuffling in place.

Joey parted from Jen's embrace, making her way to her favorite armchair. Taking a seat, she got comfortable as she faced Pacey. "So I take it you're here to get your exclusive now you know my _big bad secret_." She asked, dramatically deepening her voice with the last few words.

Pacey shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes. "Ok, don't go flying off the handle too. Is it so bad that I was concerned for one of my best friends? Why didn't you just tell us you were pregnant? Why be so secretive about it?"

Joey crossed her arms, already feeling that this wasn't going to end easily. "Because you guys didn't need to know just yet. I mean, forgive me, but finding out that you're pregnant is a little hard to wrap your head around. Last thing I needed was you guys chiming in and flipping out."

"But yet you told Audrey and Jen." Pacey complained.

Joey just glared at him. "Bite me Pacey. Jen found out by accident and Audrey I told because she's the one who dragged me to the health center when I found out. Either way, I was planning on tell you all after the holidays. I just wanted to have some time to myself, for God's sake. Was that too much to ask for?"

Pacey just shook his head, agreeing just for the sake of agreeing. "No, it wasn't. Listen, I'm sorry. I was just worried. Friends can be worried for friends, right?" He asked.

Joey sighed, looking down at her fingers. "For what it was worth, I appreciate your concern."

"Well, I'm glad you're all right." Pacey answered back. Jen and Audrey just stood next to each other, not wanting to interfere with the conversation.

"Thanks, but do me a favor; next time you feel like playing Columbo, go bother someone else, because I may be with child right now, but don't think that I won't hesitate to kick your Wall Street, three-piece suit ass across the creek if you get nosy in my personal problems again! Got it?" She added cheerfully, the underlying sarcasm clearly expressed.

Pacey raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips. _The hormones are definitely kicking in_, he pondered. "Got it." He confirmed, putting up his hands in sign of surrender.

Joey gave him a little mirthless smile as got up from her seat. "Well if we're done now, I'm gonna go lay down. I've had enough heart-to-hearts for one morning. You and Dawson are so damn exhausting to put up with." Joey mumbled the last part to herself, rubbing her temple as she walked out of the room.

Audrey turned to her ex once Joey left, focusing on him. "Pacey, whatever it is you came over to talk about, it ain't happening. Frankly, you're still a jackass. So, if you don't mind, I'll put up with you later." Audrey grabbed her jacket off the coat rack. "You so better not be here when I get back."

Pacey just stood there, the stunned look stuck to his face as he tried breaking down everything in his head. How did everything just get more complicated?

He came over here with the intent of making up with Audrey, now that the secret that prompted him to break up with her in the first place was out. The goal was to get back with his girlfriend; he was even prepared for some light groveling as a last resort. But instead, he got yelled at by not just one ex-girlfriend, but two ex-girlfriends, one of whom was hormonal and thus, a lot more threatening.

And he still didn't make up with Audrey.

Meanwhile, Jen just shook her head at the sight of it all. The drama was starting to lose its novelty on the former New Yorker.

"And then there were two." Jen muttered.

00000000000000000000000

(Leery House)

Gail started down the stairs, double checking that the baby monitor was on and working. She could hear Lily giggling to herself over the monitor, probably conversing with the stuffed animals in her crib.

Looking around as she set the monitor on the table, the house felt strange, so quiet compared to the noise and bustle of dinner last night. All that was left tonight was just her, Dawson and little Lily. Even their last houseguest had gone off, searching for more "stimulating" entertainment. Todd, having had enough of his mate's sleepy little town he had declared, surfaced from his hangover and announced that he was going to head up to New York and meet up with some 'bird' he met there last week.

Todd left a couple hours ago, with Dawson driving him to the train station, but not before Todd managed to hit on her a couple more times. He was certainly a character, that one. She hoped any future bosses of her son's weren't as………handsy.

Thinking of her son, Gail didn't hear him in the house. _He should have been back by now_, she wondered. She headed to the front door, opening it and stepping out onto the porch.

There she found her eldest child silently sitting on the swinging bench, just staring out over the lawn.

"When did you get back?"

Dawson looked behind him at his mother. "Not too long ago." He grew quiet for a moment. "I just wanted to sit out here for a minute. I can't get my mind to stop thinking."

Gail smiled as she sat down next to him. "You don't have to figure everything out tonight. It's Christmas Eve; just give yourselves some time."

"Mom, she's had weeks, maybe even months to think about this. I've barely had 24 hours to process this. I have a baby; I'm gonna be a dad." He could feel the salty tears burn his eyes as he remembered the father he had lost not too long ago.

_God, if only he were here_. Now of all times he needed him.

"Oh honey," Gail murmured, embracing her little boy, putting her arm around his shoulders. "I know this is scary, especially without your father here. But he loved you so much and he had so much faith in you. I'm sure he's just as confident as I am that you'll be fine and your baby will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Dawson replied, looking down at his hands.

Letting go of her son, Gail reached into her pocket, drawing out a familiar trinket. She held out the necklace, turning over his hand before lowering it into his open palm. "Joey gave me this as a gift at Lily's naming shower. It seems fitting to gift it back to you, for your baby."

Dawson looked at the necklace he had worn so much growing up before, reaching out and lifting the pendant in between his fingers, rubbing a calloused thumb over the smooth hematite.

"I can't believe I forgot all about this. I didn't even know you had it."

Gail smiled. "You wore that thing for the longest time. I can't even remember when we got it for you. It actually surprised me when I starting seeing Joey wear it. I always thought you were permanently attached to that necklace."

Dawson nodded, remembering that night after the pep rally. It was the first time that he felt at peace with Joey since before the summer began, before her father had irrevocably damaged their relationship. Giving her that necklace, it was like their very own personal olive branch.

It was their personal sign of hope, hope that their mistakes, past, present and future, wouldn't keep them from ultimately being there for the other.

Gail watched her son relive his memories as they washed over his face. "Dawson, I love Joey just as dearly as I love you and Lily." She told him. "I made a promise to Lillian when she passed away to look out for Joey, make sure she would be ok."

She sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that while I know you love her and I know Joey loves you, just don't rush into it. You two have a lot of things you need to work out and that's going to take time, especially because now you both have someone else to think about." She took his hand between both of hers. "I just want you both to be happy."

Dawson smiled, nodding back at his mom. "I know and I love you for everything you've done Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." Gail gave his hand a soft squeeze. She let go of his hand before picking herself off the bench. "I need to check on dinner. Don't say out here too long."

Dawson watched as his mother walked back into the house before turning his gaze back out to the white lawn, colored pink and purple by the fading sunset. He remained on the bench, absently swinging, inattentively running his fingers over the cool pendant in his hand.

00000000000000000000000

(Potter B&B)

Joey straightened the blanket around her legs as she snuggled further into her favorite armchair in the corner. Finally finding just the right spot, Joey straightened the book in her hand, focusing her eyes back on the story.

After reading the same paragraph three times, Joey sighed, putting down her book as she looked around the vacant living room. The tree stood in the far corner, the evergreen branches surrounded in a gold halo from the several dozen or so lights spread throughout the branches. The room had such a quiet, serene feeling.

After going to her room, the rest of the day was fairly uneventful. After resting, Joey finished putting together her presents and stacked them under the tree.

After Christmas Eve dinner with her family, Audrey, Jen and Grams, they played a few games before Mike read "The Night Before Christmas" with Alex sitting in his lap. It was a strange feeling, Joey had thought, sitting there quietly, drinking hot chocolate while she listened to her father talk about children tucked in bed and sugarplums.

It was like … they were actually normal, a Normal Rockwell portrait coming to life.

Maybe her family wasn't as screwed up as she thought.

A quiet knock rang through the room. Joey tore her gaze away from the tree to the door. _Who in God's name is out there this time of night?_ Joey lifted herself off the armchair, slowly making her way to the door

Joey opened the door and was greeted by only the chilled winter air. She leaned out, glancing around before starting to close the door. She could have sworn she heard a knock. _It's official; I'm losing my mind._

But the door stilled when a swatch of blue on the ground caught her eye.

Questions floated through her head as she pulled back the door, reaching for the small blue box. Turning the box in her hands, Joey looked around, glancing for some sort of clue as to the deliverer.

Unfolding the slip of paper attached on top, she found only three words inscribed on it.

Merry Christmas Joey 

Lifting the tiny lid and looking in the box, Joey let out a soft gasp as she stared at the necklace resting gently on the cotton bedding in the box. She slowly drew the cool chain from the box, holding it cautiously between her index and middle finger, just staring at the sliver-black pendant as it swung in the gentle breeze.

She looked away from her gift, she turned her gaze out once more over the porch, looking for any sign of him lingering around, but the dark night blanketed her front lawn, melding everything into the blackness. Even the tiny pinpoints of light dotting the sky couldn't fully illuminate the creek and the open space.

But she didn't need to see his face to know it was him. She knew.

Wrapping her fingers around her gift, she stepped back into the house, closing the door as silently as possible.

00000000000000000000000

Well, that concludes another chapter of Forever Entwined. I hope you all enjoyed. Please click the button below and tell me what you think! Reviews are good! The more, the merrier! PS – Still desperately needing a beta! Email me if interested!

Until Next Time! Reina


	20. Important FE Update

Forever Entwined Update

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Pre-announcement announcement: (holds up hands in surrender) Please don't hurt me! I know how much people hate author's notes in place of actual updates, but there is a good reason behind this.

Dear Forever Entwined readers,

Before I say anything else, let me thank you so much for your support of this story from the beginning. You all mean more to me than one can ever know. With that said, I have to announce that my computer crashed last week, wiping out my entire hard drive, including all my current chapters in progress for Forever Entwined.

Since having my computer refitted with a new hard drive, I am in the unfortunately slow process of rewriting all the chapters I was working on before the crash. I just wanted to let you all know that I am working as hard as I can to get the chapters up as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for your patience and support.

I hope you all are enjoying my retelling of Season 6.

Thank you,

Reina

PS – any questions you may have for me or suggestions, please don't hesitate to email me. I appreciate all feedback.


End file.
